


New Dream

by pidgetrash



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cafe AU, F/F, F/M, Fortune Telling, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Maxpres, Multi, New York City, They're all older, dadvid, idk what else to tag this except for it's super gay, it's gonna be wild, like 14 ish years, maxpres is the main ship, neison - Freeform, nesnik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgetrash/pseuds/pidgetrash
Summary: Ten years later, Six campers manage to find themselves in the mist of the bustling and busy New York City. A little cafe called "New Dream" brought them back together for the better, or the worse.





	1. Instant 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for stopping by to read! Big special thanks to my editor Melody for keeping me on track and drawing for the story. You can find me on tumblr @nina--understudy . Enjoy the story!  
> —  
> Edit so there’s updates every two weeks also there’s a soundtrack now that I made on my free time and it goes chapter by chapter so I’ll just add whatever song it is into the notes.
> 
> House of memories- Panic! At the disco  
> Hypnotic- Zella Day

“Nikki slow down!” Neil called. He and Max were behind since Nikki had grown to be much faster, especially when excited. She was already at the corner when the two boys were halfway down the block. It was a wonder how she hadn't noticed until Neil called since she'd been rambling the whole time.  
She whipped around to face them then waved, “Sorry!” Her high energy never changed. It’s what let her be on so many sports teams in college.  
“What the fuck is so cool about this place anyway Nikki?” Max asked from across the block, as Neil and Max walked with no rush. This was New York City anyway. People having conversations across the street wasn't uncommon.  
“It’s a surprise, you’ll see!” Nikki called back. She took the extra bit of time to tie up her mop of green hair. Summer was quickly coming up on the city, even though it was only the first day of June. Despite the heatwaves, it was Nikki’s favorite time of year. She was an outdoorsy girl and that was never going to change. Max and Neil, on the other hand, weren’t too fond of the weather. They felt it was too hot to do anything, and Max was never happy when he couldn't wear his hoodie. He kept it tied around his waist in the summer months since New York has crazy weather anyway. He could always just slip it on over his black tank top if it started raining.  
The boys finally reached the corner and Nikki chuckled, “Took you two long enough. Anyways, we’re here!” They were standing in front of a charming, little cafe. The aesthetic of it was violet and royal blue. There was a little sign with a coffee cup, the steam of the cup designed to look like gold poofs of magic. The sign read, “New Dream” in a gold curvy font.  
“Really Nikki? A cafe?” Max asked, clearly unimpressed.  
“Well, they have psychic readings!” Nikki refuted excitedly.  
“Nikki, you should be old enough to know that stuff isn't real,” Neil deadpanned.  
“How do you know they can’t go into your brain and see your future?” Nikki said back.  
“I have a major in neuroscience, from an ivy league school,” He stated matter-of-factly, “So I know a thing or two about brains, Nicolette.” Neil was always bragging about going to Brown University.  
“Ewwwwww, don’t call me that,” Nikki said, making a face of disgust. She never liked the way her name sounded, it wasn't her. Nikki was a far better-suited name for her bubbly self.  
“Uh,” Max budded back into the conversation, “As a person with common sense, something you two are kind lacking, it just kinda makes no sense. Either way, I’m hungry, so let’s get this over with.”  
Max pushed open the door and they stepped inside, escaping the heat of the summer sun and trading it for the perfect cool temperature inside the shop. The walls were the same light royal blue as the outside, with the pillars along the wall violet. The tables were round and wooden. Fairy lights were strung around the place with patrons sitting and chatting at most every table. It gave off an enchanting sort of vibe. One aspect of the place stood out, especially today. At the front of the cafe, there was a little stage. It had a red curtain and the brightest fairy lights in the room, but they were not blinding, just enough to draw your attention. On stage, there was a man singing. He was tall and skinny with slightly broad shoulders. Somewhat puffy brown hair framed his face. His hair didn’t quite reach his shoulders, it stopped about an inch under his chin and curled in towards his face. The light hit his face perfectly as he sat on the stool and sang. The act for tonight and almost every night was written on a little sign next to the stage. It read “Preston Goodplay.” All three recognized the name and the man it belonged to.  
“You didn’t tell me Goodplay was here,” Max practically whisper to Nikki. It was as if they were watching a different person, not the boy from camp all those years ago. He was different, but he had those same vibrant amber eyes, always ready to step into some kind of scene or action.  
“Well he wasn't here when I came here yesterday,” Nikki shrugged. “He has a nice voice.” Preston was singing a softer song. Something that flowed almost like a gentle river.His voice was soft and tender, like a prayer or a friend trying to console you. It sounded absolutely lovely.  
“No kidding,” Max said back, mumbling.  
Before Nikki could comment on Max’s starstruck look a lady came up to the group. She had long, wavy jet black hair, perfectly sun-kissed skin and full red lips. At first glance, she looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties, but her deep brown eyes gave way to the wisdom of her years. Upon closer inspection, you could see very light laugh lines beginning to form and revealing that she has had a happy life. She looked like a fulfilled and confidant woman. “Are you two here to be seated? Or are you here to hear your fortunes?” You could hear the Venezuelan accent in her voice. It wasn't incredibly heavy but, definitely present.  
“The fortune telling,” Nikki responded enthusiastically, “All three of us.”  
“Oh! You must be Nikki!” the woman responded, “Harrison already told me about you. I guessed by your gorgeous green hair.”  
Nikki was flattered, “Oh! Thanks.” In truth, Nikki always taught her hair was a mess. “Can you guess who the rest of us are?” She asked.  
“Well if you insist. I’m not the magic one of the family but…” She first looked at Max and studied him closely, “You must be Max, with those bright jade eyes of yours,” she turned to Neil, “Which means you’re Neil.” She said Neil with a certain familiarity as if she’d already heard this name in the past.  
“How did you know?” Max asked, beyond confused.  
“Intuition,” she answered with a sly smile, “Now we can keep out psychics waiting.” She guided them down the hall right next to where the counter was. The hallway was the same blue of the outside.The hallway was long and narrow. The hall was dimly lit with the exception of the oil lamps that lined the hall, silver and gold beaded chains connecting one to the other. It gave you a sense of mystery and fantasy, perfect for the physics room.  
“Wow spooky,” Max mumbled, clearly not impressed by the decorations.  
Nikki rolled her eyes, “Oh Max, be nice. I think it’s really cool, and they took the time to do this? It’s a pretty nice setup. Did I mention they’re real? Nerris told me yesterday.”  
“Nerris?” Neil asked, “And Harrison? Nikki, you didn’t tell us there were people from our old camp here.Also, you’re rambling again.”  
“Sorry. Excited,” Nikki squeaked.  
“Don’t change the subject Nikki. I’m on Neil with this. What about Goodplay? You just,” Max made air quotes, “‘didn't know he was gonna be here.’”  
“Well, that was the surprise?” Nikki chuckled, “A little catch up could never hurt could it guys? Plus, Preston wasn't here yesterday. They told me he plays here occasionally but I didn’t know he’d do a set today.”  
“I don’t know, you two were probably the only ones I could tolerate,” Max mumbled. They reached the little psychic’s room. The walls were painted a deep dark blue, a darker royal blue almost to contrast the one in the main cafe, and a plum curtain was draped along all four walls, gold and silver beads dripping down the curtain as well. There were two oil lamps on either side of the wooden table and in the center a crystal ball that, actually, looked kind of fake and cheesy. Behind the table, Harrison and Nerris were chatting. Nerris didn’t wear her ears anymore, but she did upgrade from a cape to a cloak. She actually turned out to look more like her mother, though she kept a short hairstyle and similar glasses as all those years ago. She still had freckles, if anything, she seemed to have grown more. They went right across her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. Harrison, on the other hand, was taller. He was always one of the taller ones of the bunch, but now he probably reaches almost 6 feet. His jaw was sharper but his hair was still a little long, just as it was before. His fashion sense hasn't changed much, as he had his usual magician gear on, this time with a pink button down. He also had a small gold piercing on his upper right ear.  
The lady that brought them to the room called him over. “Here are the clients you were expecting,” she said, “I’m going to pick up Timmy.” She squeezed his shoulder and smiled.  
“Bye Ma,” Harrison said with a smile. The woman waved then left.  
“Ma?” Nikki asked.  
“Oh, that’s actually my aunt, but she took me in so I eventually started to call her mom. Oh, and before you ask, Timmy is my little brother,” Harrison mentioned.  
“Whoa! How did you know I was gonna ask?” Nikki was bewildered, pink eyes sparkling, just in the same way as they did when she was a child and Harrison would do a trick.  
“Yeah, and how’d you bring the kid back?” Max asked.  
“Magic,” Harrison said simply.  
Neil rolled his eyes, “No such thing. I-”  
Harrison signed, “Neil... “ He took a moment to really look at him, “Good to see you haven't changed.” Harrison smiled and shook all their hands, “But it’s so nice to see you all again! Please come in.” He had them sit down on the pillows in front of the little table, across from him and Nerris. The pillows were a rich dark purple and had gorgeous gold embroidery and tassels a slightly lighter purple then the pillow.  
“Hey, guys! Long time no see!” Nerris said with a smile. The signature lisp was still there, but it wasn't as heavy as before. “It’s been a while hasn't it?”  
“About ten years,” Neil said.  
However, at the same time, Nikki said, “Yesterday.” The whole room laughed. “But yeah, for the other two it’s been like ten years,” she continued when the laughter died down.  
“Anyways, Nikki already got her reading, so, Neil, Max, who's up first?” Harrison asked.  
“Neil,” Max answered flatly.  
“What? Me?” Neil asked.  
“Yeah, just get it over with Neil,” Max shrugged. He actually wanted to see what was going to happen before he went.  
“Fine,” Neil grumbled.  
Harrison instructed him to put his hands on the table. The fortune telling method they used involved a lot of palm reading. Harrison gently took Neil’s hand in his own. He was very careful with it as if it was a porcelain doll. “You’re a sensible man,” Harrison began, “intelligent, good memory, good health, and balance in your mental, emotional and physical health… but you’re so stressed...”  
Nerris entered the conversation, as she was studying Neil’s hand as well, “However, you struggle emotionally. You’re complex and you need someone to help you work out your emotions, and they seem to be coming in your future very soon. You also have one prominent marriage line, so they might just be the one. Keep your eyes peeled for that.”  
Then, the room fell silent for a moment. Everyone was looking at Neil’s hand. It was mostly crazy to Neil how in the world they could know that if it had been ten years since they’d seen each other.  
Nikki, unsurprisingly, was the one to break up the bit off tension and shock left in the room. “So Max is next, right guys?”  
Neil slowly pulled his hand away from Harrison's soft grasp. “Yeah Max, you’re up.”  
Max brought his hand forward slowly, but almost carelessly. He didn’t want to believe in it but he knew all too well the power of Harrison's magic. Immediately after Nerris and Harrison looked at Max’s hand, they exchanged a nervous glance. “Max’s hand reveals a lot about who he is…” Harrison said.  
Max cut him off, “Just go for it, Harrison.” In all honesty, Max wanted to get this over with since he was hungry and was promised food.  
“You’re a person who's very depressed and negative,” Harrison began. Max tensed up a little, he would never expect his hands to reveal that about him. His close friends Nikki and Neil knew, but it took a lot for him to open up to them about it. “It wasn't the happiest of childhoods for you.” Everyone in the room knew this to be true, but no one really knew to what extent. “You’re very closed off and cold on the outside, but sensitive on the inside.”  
“But I see success in your lifetime, you play music now Max?” Nerris asked, to which Max nodded, “Keep playing. There is also a love in your near future. You may have had your fair share of romances in the past, but the one you have a deep connection to is coming around soon. However be careful. An illness of some kind will befall you in the near future. I can’t pinpoint when, but sometime in the next year.”  
“And that was pretty much it,” Harrison said, “It was just a palm reading, but you guys are welcome to come back for more, or stay and eat lunch.” The group said their goodbyes. Nikki, Neil, and Max began to walk back to the main restaurant.  
“That was,” Neil paused, “A little creepy. But definitely fake.” He added on his last sentence more to reassure himself in everything he’d studied and to not give in to even thinking about believing.  
“We haven’t seen them in ten years! It has to be real! There’s no way they could know that. I didn't tell them, trust me,” Nikki countered.  
“Nikki,” Max stated, now his initial surprise of the reading was gone, “Social media is a thing. A quick search on google and you can find someone’s life these days. Their whole act is probably bullshit like always. Cool set up though. This seems like a really nice place.”  
“You guys wanna eat here then?” Nikki asked. The boys agreed so they got a table. Preston was still performing. Max happened to get the seat where he could see him clearly, so he listened and watched. He’d much rather hear music than Nikki and Neil bickering about if the magic was real or not. If he had to pick anyone who changed the most out of the kids from camp, it would probably be Preston. Preston now had a more finely tuned voice. Max really enjoyed listening to it. Preston had the kind of voice you’d want a lullaby to be sung in. It was soft and sweet. However, it had its moments of power, and Max could already tell Preston had a high register for a man’s voice. Preston’s performance also seemed much less theatrical than what Max was used to from him. Of course, that was ten years ago, and Preston wasn't the same kid he was ten years ago. Just from the performance, Preston was giving, Max could tell that Preston had grown as an artist. The one thing that was forever the same was his eyes. Those big and bright amber eyes. It was almost like they were electric and you could see the sparks when you looked into them. They gave off the same never-ending energy as before, eyes that swirled with a new idea and excitement. It was something that Max always noticed, as Preston used to be one of the most hyper kids of the bunch. Now Preston seemed laid back (at least performance wise), but he still had those exciting and electric eyes. Max hadn't even known he was looking till he saw Preston’s eyes looking right back at him. Max turned his attention back to his friends, suddenly feeling awkward, and almost embarrassed for staring at Preston so long.

* * *

 

The looking never went unnoticed. Preston had seen Max’s vibrant jade eyes and knew exactly who it was. Max’s expression remained cold and stoic, but Preston knew better. Preston knew that eyes are the window to the soul, and Max was no exception to that rule. Preston had always been good at telling how people were really feeling, and it was all in the eyes. Max practically gave away all of his feelings in his eyes. Today, after ten years, Preston felt that Max was studying him. That he was looking at him up close and trying to figure him out. He couldn't be sure, but just by getting that feeling it poked and interest in him. Something in Preston told him he had to go talk to him, that it was fate that he was here or something of that nature.  
Time really flies. It was like they were here, then they were gone. Preston never got a chance to greet his old campers because he didn’t finished his set before they got up and left. When he was finally done, he went to Harrison and Nerris to look for answers. Thankfully, the two were just hanging out in the psychic's room. “Did you guys see Max, Nikki, and Neil?” Preston asked as soon as he came in the doorway. He went inside to sit down on the pillows.  
“Yeah they were here for a palm reading,” Harrison mentioned.  
“Nikki came in yesterday,” Nerris added.  
“Why didn’t you guys let me know they were coming? I didn’t even get to say hello,” Preston huffed, “You two never let me know.” Preston was known to get sassy from time to time.  
“Actually we did.” Nerris was also known to get sassy from time to time, “It’s in the group chat. Plus, you were being a little diva about your audition yesterday, like always.”  
Preston blinked a few times, totally confused, and checked his phone. “I got nothing,” He said.  
“Your phone is on do not disturb mode from the audition,” Nerris said. Preston grumbled and turned off do not disturb mode and lo and behold there was the message.  
“Can’t say we didn't warn you,” Harrison laughed, Nerris joining in on the laughter.  
“Very funny guys,” Preston said sarcastically, “Anyways, Nerris who are you texting, You barely looked up from your phone when you proved me wrong.”  
“Oh, that’s suspicious,” Harrison commented.  
“I’m just texting Nikki,” Nerris said as if it was totally normal.  
“Whoa. You got her number already Nerris?” Harrison nudged her.  
“It’s no big deal, can’t I catch up with someone I haven’t seen in ten years?” There was almost a shyness to the way Nerris said that. She was smiling at her phone no doubt. “Anyways, listen to this, she says Neil has been arguing that magic isn't real non-stop.” Nerris laughed, “And that Max is about to kick him out of the car.”  
“He’s totally amazed by my powers!” Harrison said triumphantly. It seemed to be like he was almost flattered by this.  
“Sounds like their friendship hasn't changed much,” Preston laughed. Everyone agreed as they started laughing along. Harrison, Preston, and Nerris always used to get along when they were in camp, minus the rivalry between Harrison and Nerris. Preston actually had always been the glue of the group. He was the one who stopped the fighting for a few good laughs and group moments, eventually, over the years the rivalry disappeared. Now they’re here, three peas in a pod.  
“Don’t you worry Preston, Nikki said they’re coming back soon anyway.So you just prepare yourself if you wanna look so good in front of them,” Nerris teased.  
“Is it such a crime in this house to catch up with someone?” Preston asked.  
“Oh please, you want to see Max again,” Nerris said seeing right through him. Harrison nodded in agreement.  
“What makes you say that?” Preston asked, in a fake,posh,offended tone.  
“Why else would you ask about him first Preston?” Harrison asked. “It’s magic, we know.”  
“Remember why Preston cast Max in his play, even though it was clear that Max hated it with every fiber of his being?” Nerris asked. At least is always seemed like it was obvious Max hated it. “It was obvious Preston.”  
Preston got up, like a diva, because that would never ever change. He flipped his orb of hair, revealing a little bit of the undercut that lay underneath. His undercut was honestly was one of his favorite little secrets hidden in plain sight. “I have to go start my next set, I’ll catch up with you two hooligans later.”  
“Whatever you say, Romeo!” Nerris teased as Preston walked back to the main restaurant. Harrison laughed and Preston rolled his eyes as he heard Harrison’s and Nerris’s laughter slowly fade as he walked away from the physics room. Truth be told he kind of did want to see Max again, though he wouldn't admit it to himself at all. Maybe because he was aware of the part that knew that this was true. Max just seemed so different. When Preston saw him earlier it was like he saw a whole new person, just a little of his same personality, but there was something new about him this time. Preston was definitely going to find out, but for now, it was time to sing and leave his heart on the stage as he always does.


	2. Instant 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo thanks for all the support please enjoy!
> 
> Instant/Chapter Soundtrack
> 
> A guy that I’d kinda be into - Be more chill  
> Starving - Hailee Steinfeld  
> Gorgeous - Taylor Swift

“Again? Nikki I have to work.” Max just woke up to a call from the energetic green haired girl screaming in his ear. “Now?” Max sat up on the bed and left the phone on the nightstand next to him because Nikki was just that loud. He moved some of the mop on his head out of his face. “This better be worth it. You’re so lucky it’s only a few blocks from where I work. Ten minutes? And you already have Neil with you? Holy fuck Nikki chill out. Fine, fine I’ll see you in ten minutes.” He hung up on her. Then he took a deep breath and yelled into the empty room, “Fuck me.” Max got out of bed (somehow) and started to get ready. It wasn't hard to get ready. He lived in a studio, so he could see where everything was, even if it wasn't in its place. He was also always used to getting ready quickly in the morning, despite not being a morning person. Exactly ten minutes later Max got a call, “Hello?”

“We’re outside!” Nikki announced excitedly.

Max moved his ear from the phone, “Yeah, I bet the whole building knows. I’ll be down in a minute.” He chugged his black coffee and headed to the door. A minute was pretty fast considering he lived in a six-floor walkup. He got used to it at this point. It was a rent he could afford and close to where he worked. Being here made him much more fit since he didn’t really have a lot of time to go to the gym, or care about his body image. He had no one, in particular, he had to impress. He finally got to the front of the house. He opened the door and the warm summer breeze hit his face. He went down the porch steps, the summer heat becoming more and more evident with each step down to his friends waiting patiently, “Hey asshats. It's hot as hell out here.”

“I know. Sucks we can’t leave the window open,” Nikki huffed. It was a known thing in New York City. You couldn't leave the window open or you’d get robbed. Or find a homeless person (even in a six-floor walk-up). Or you could even get a new pet pigeon, roach or rat!

“So Nikki… why are we going back to this cafe?” Neil asked, almost like a curious family member poking at your life at a family gathering.

“Well I promised Nerris I would,” Nikki said casually.

“Oh, now Nikki when did you and Nerris start talking like that?” Max asked, with a smirk. It absolutely didn't help her case that she filmed Neil yelling about magic and Max being 1000% over it in the car yesterday just to send it to Nerris.

“Oh!” Nikki felt like a mouse caught in a trap. She knew she took the bait but just went along with it. “Well can’t I text an old friend?”

“Friend,” Max said in air quotes.

“Anyways,” Nikki knew what her best bet to change to the subject was, “Someone wanted to see us.”

“Who did we-” Neil paused, “Nikki what do you mean?”

“Goodplay saw us?” Max asked. He was hoping that Preston hadn't noticed after yesterday’s long eye contact. He brushed it off to the side into his mind.

Nikki smirked, “Oh Max, why did you assume it was Preston?” Nikki had successfully diverted the conversation to pester Max.

“Uh…” He was now the one who was caught red-handed. Max was always quick-witted so he shot back with, “It’s the only ex-camper we saw yesterday that we didn't say hi to.” He did his best to play off his initial shock of being called out like that.

“How do you know he saw us, Max?” Nikki was the one who was smirking now, and it honestly was such a relief to her.

“Harrison and Nerris probably told him. It’s not that deep Nikki.” It really shouldn't have been that deep. Max had no clue why he felt so uneasy all of a sudden. It was just Preston. Just the kid who was always writing a new play. Just the kid who was always yelling passionately. Just the kid who used to wear a neck ruff in the name of Shakespeare. Just the kid who would always include Max in his plays. Just the kid who somehow always brought Max in when he was yelling about his plays. Just the kid who was incredibly different now. Just a kid who was now...

“Uh, Max?” Nikki asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. Max turned to Nikki's voice that was calling him. “We’re here.”

* * *

 

Preston was performing today. Preston made sure that he didn’t miss it. He honestly didn’t know why he all of a sudden wanted to see them again. Yes, they spent the summer together. Yes, they hung out. Yes, things happened in that camp that possibly brought them closer. But why? Why was he so excited? He was perfectly in touch with his best friends from the camp. Maybe it was a type of nostalgia? It was only ‘those’ three. The ruffians, who always tried to ruin his plays. Not that they cared about theater. Come to think of it, Preston really did cast Max often. Preston just always saw a kind of potential in him, a spark for something, performance wise. Max had always been aggressive and so cold, even Antarctica would feel warmer than him. Yet, Max still was in his plays, all the time. Preston told himself he didn’t know why he cast him, but his friends always knew why. Was he ignoring that childhood crush in favor of starting anew?

Also, why he all of a sudden was thinking of Max. Max. He hated to admit this but, Max is the one he wanted to see. He wanted to see how he changed. Yesterday, when he saw Max, he was beyond different. Preston could just tell by looking at his eyes that he was someone new, but still the same. That he could still be just as closed off and cold.  

Maybe that was too deep. Perhaps he was looking into this way too much. However, he wasn't going to let it go till he was satisfied. He was just that kind of person. His way or the highway, it was like it was never enough. His friends knew it better than anyone at all. Countless of his plays he ended up micro-directing, even if he said he wouldn't. Even just singing at the restaurant had to go perfectly. However, when counting on someone else, things never go as planned.   

He was so lost in his thoughts he could barely hear the ding at the door. He was only setting up his equipment. He popped his head up instead of having his head stuck in the laptop. The ding was to let him know that they were here. “Hey, Nikki!” He heard Nerris say, coming into the main room. Admittingly, his head flew to the source of the voice as he watched the interaction happen. Not in a creepy way but just, observing, the way an actor does, not a creepy way. In a way where he wanted to soak up the mood of the situation and the people in it.

“Nerris!” Nikki’s face lit up as soon as she saw Nerris. They hugged, looking just like best friends who hadn't seen each other in forever but still were as close as ever, which is what they were. They were always two of the closest friends back at camp. They always hung out together, even if they didn’t do much of the other’s hobby.

“Max, Neil,” Nerris said referring to the other two boys- no- the two men. Whenever Preston thought of them he thought of the younger version of them, it was so strange to see them now. All of them used to be so small. “It’s so nice to see you guys again. Harrison's in the back setting his things up. And Preston’s setting up onstage.”

At the mention of his name, Preston stood up completely and waved, “Hi, It’s so nice to see you again.” To his greeting, he got Nikki’s bright smile, a wave from Neil and Max’s blank face. Max had always been good at seeming unreadable, keyword seeming. Preston knew how to observe. He could see ever so clearly that Max was curious. Preston was glad to know that they were both just as interested in seeing how the other changed.

“Preston!” Nikki said happily, immediately giving him a big hug.

“Oh! Nikki, I think your only change is in height,” Preston mentioned.

“Yeah. I still consider myself to be the same girl from camp. Except for this time I’m a professional athlete!” Nikki had that sparkle in her eye, the kind that made you want to tell her to say more.

“No way! Professional?” Preston asked.

“Yeah, I play on a softball team here in NYC! That’s why I moved here. I can’t believe I managed to find all of you here in the city!” Which was the truth? Nikki really was the one who brought them together. “You on Broadway yet?”

“No sadly...:” Preston sighed, “But I’m working on that.”

“I work on Broadway,” Max said, with the trademark smirk.

“Really?” Preston asked, in a very hopeful, eyes full of stars manner.

“Yeah, but in the Walgreens,” Max answered.  At this, the whole group erupted in laughter. At the moment where everyone else was distracted, Max took the chance to tell Preston, “But hey, it’s been a while. And uh, nice show yesterday.”

“You were paying attention?” Preston asked. Preston was honestly a little flattered, that he was watching and really listening. That he was taking the chance to talk to him while everyone was distracted. He was talking to him in such a gentle quiet voice. 

“Yeah,” Max said, “I’m into music.” A smile, a small one, but Preston caught the boy really smiling. Something he rarely used to do, unless he just was troublemaking, but it was more of a smirk in that instance.

After everyone recovered from the laugh (Which took a while in Nikki’s case), Harrison walked in, “Hey guys! It’s so great to see you all again.”

“Harrison, so great of you to finally join us,” Nerris mentioned, with the slightest bit of sarcasm in her voice. That just how Nerris and Harrison normally acted anyway.

“Have you guys eaten yet?” Harrison asked, unaffected by Nerris's snarkiness. When the whole group collectively went ‘No’, Harrison took a seat at a table for six, “Then let's eat, on the house!” Everyone sat down. Nikki was across from Nerris, Neil across from Harrison which left Preston across from Max.

Max was, surprisingly inquisitive. Preston was expecting him to be more standoffish on the situation. It was the exact opposite. They ended up having a good conversation. “What brought you to New York?”

“Broadway,” Preston answered.

“I should’ve seen that one coming,” Max chuckled. Max’s voice was significantly deeper. He wasn't even much of a squeaky kid but, it was something you’d notice when talking to him.

“What about you?” Preston asked, so genuinely interested, “Why are you in New York.”

“Well… I thought why not. It was easy to get a job and it's where all the musicians go at some point.”

“Pardon me, you said you’re a musician?”

“Yeah. I started playing guitar in high school and it sort of stuck with me.”        

“I didn’t know you had an interest in music.”

“I never used to show any of my interests in camp. I think I was always into music, just thought it wasn't important for people to know. I even think that now. People start looking at you like you’re less than them, just because you’re a small artist in New York. I only tell you because I think you understand more than anyone what being a struggling artist can be like.”

“Yeah, I really do. It’s tough, audition after audition, hoping to get picked up by a label, performing random venues.”

“You’ll probably make it somewhere. You have a nice voice.”

“The only thing I can do is hope… Do you think you’ll make it somewhere?”

“I’ve never really been a part of the best of the best, so probably not. Also, I’m not out here 24/7 trying to book a gig or writing music. If it comes to me I’ll try but, I haven’t done much. I work in Walgreens for crying out loud.”

“Are you implying that you write music?” Preston asked, leaning forward raising an eyebrow, smile growing on his face.

Max was leaning back, arm resting on the chair, “Well I wasn't expecting you to ask that but yeah, I do. Nikki and Neil are the only ones who have even heard it. I bet you probably have a whole album out.”

“I do actually,” Preston chuckled.

“We have to stop guessing things about each other, it’s getting freaky.” They laughed, and Max flashed a rare warm smile, but only for a moment. Then Max took out his phone. “What’s it called?”

“Oh, you’re looking it up right now?” Preston seemed a little embarrassed. People usually never reacted so positively when he mentioned the album. 

“Why not?”

“It’s called eye of the storm.” Max started to look it up on his phone, “This one?” The cover art was a picture of Preston, back turned.

It looked like he was in the middle of the tornado, leaves flying everywhere, along with a few branches. In a curvy gold font at the top it read, “Eye of the storm” and in a small text, the same font was Preston’s name in the bottom right-hand corner.

Preston nodded, “That’s the one.”

“Who did the art, Goodplay?” Max said as he casually as he made a mental note to listen to listen to the album later.

“A friend of mine from college, Melody. She was an art student and she wanted to do the cover art for me. She kept saying she had a vision for it. I think it turned out lovely.”

“So is it just music for you now or are you doing theatre on top of it?”

“I never gave up the theater. Or playwriting, I still do a lot of that. Although- less of ripping off Shakespeare's ideas and making sequels.”

“Well, at least you've always known what you’ve wanted.”

“Yeah, but my family has always told me to pick something else so I don’t end up a struggling artist. I guess they were right since I’m not on Broadway.”

“I think that’s the problem, Goodplay.”

“Pardon?”

“You expect the best immediately. I bet you thought you’d land the lead first audition out of college.” Preston fell silent. All of what Max had said was true. “You’ve always been like that with your plays. But, you've always been persistent. Always determined to get the best out of yourself and others. Even if you aren’t in a Broadway show at the moment, you will someday.” Perhaps Max had changed a lot more than what Preston thought. “Plus doing a show is really tough, and I don’t doubt you still have the stamina to do a new one each week.”

“How do you know what it takes to be in a show?”

“I’ll have you know, I did one in high school.”

“Oh?” The conversation took on a more playful tone, “How did that happen? You used to hate being in my shows.”

“I did it for extra credit in English. My English teacher had a thing for the drama teacher and apparently, she wanted me to play Roger in RENT. No clue how she knew I could sing the part. I passed English though.”

“You did RENT in high school too?” He really just wanted to ask him did he actually do theater too. “I thought my school was the only one crazy enough for it.”

“Who did you play?”

“Angel. Every guy was too scared of the role. Plus, I didn’t even need a wig for the drag portion, since my hair used to be a little longer. I had the most fun with that role ever. I did it again in a community production of the show.”

“You definitely have enough energy for that role.” Max snickered a little.

“Why didn’t you stick with theater after that experience?”

“Eh… I think music is more of my thing. Although after that experience I don’t think I would say no to another offer. Why did you fall in in love with it so much?”

“Oh, there are so many things. Hm… one of the major factors would be the family you make while doing a show. It’s a place where you really belong and everyone cares about you. Then you all come together to create a masterpiece each night.”

“What’s the point though. It doesn't last forever. It’s temporary. You go from seeing them every day to not at all. Losing a whole family?”

“Like a camp,” Preston said pensively. There was a pause, not an awkward one though. A kind of pause where you knew both of them were looking back on their childhood camp memories.

“Well when you put it like that, yeah,” Max joked, finally breaking the silence.

“Guys!” Everyone’s conversation was suddenly broken by Neil, “A muffin and cupcake are like the same thing except the cupcake has frosting. Am I right?”

“What? Absolutely not!” Preston was the first to chime into that, looking as offended as ever. “They are two different things for a reason Neil.”

“The difference is the frosting!” Neil said as if trying to get his point across to a brick wall.

“I'm with Neil on that one. I’ve put frosting on a muffin and ate it. It was basically a cupcake.” Nikki chimed in.

Nerris immediately shut that down, “That’s a muffin with frosting. A cupcake requires a whole other recipe! Plus, a muffin is a breakfast food and a cupcake is a dessert. Duh.”

“Also Nikki,” Preston added onto Nerris's comment, “Why are you putting frosting on a muffin? Just get a cupcake!”

“It’s the same thing!” Nikki and Neil said at the same time.

“It’s not!” Harrison argued, “I run a cafe! I know for a fact there’s a difference. It’s three against two anyway.”

“You have to ask Max,” Neil said. Everyone turned to Max, “He still hasn't answered.”

Max sighed, “This is bullshit.” He smirked and looked Neil right in the eye.”You’re absolutely fucking wrong.”

“Oh come on!” Neil exclaimed. The whole room howled with laughter. Especially considering Neil, the ivy league kid, had just been proven wrong over a pastry.

Once it died down Max gave his reasoning. “I used to work at a ShopRite and the guy at the cashier next to me started the same argument with me. I absolutely disagree and stood by cupcakes and muffins were two separate things. At the end of our break, we went over to the bakery section and he proposed this question, with his opinion right after. Let’s just said that guy almost got his ass beat by the head chef.” Everyone started giggling again. “I bet they still give him a weird look to this day.” Then everyone just started laughing. It was nice. Everyone laughing together over cupcakes and muffins. It was like they were carefree kids again.

A little buzz was heard from Max’s pocket. It was his phone. “I have to head off to work I can’t be late.” He stood up, as to which the table took notice.

“Leaving already Max?” Nikki asked.

Max gathered his things,“Yeah, I can’t be late to my shitty job. See you guys later.”

Everyone exchanged their goodbyes and Preston watched him leave. Then Preston turned to Nikki, “I remember him being the more aggressive one of the bunch.”

Nikki nodded and chuckled, “He is.”

* * *

 

Was he being soft? Was that weird? Why was he so chill? He honestly didn’t know… Then again maybe he did kind of have a good time talking to Preston. How did he go from hating Preston’s plays to now supporting his music? It’s like he couldn't understand why was he suddenly so nice?

Max hated when he couldn't understand himself. It was clear he was mad about it because he was squeezing his coffee mug so tightly that the metal would get bent if he got angrier. It was strange for him to act this nice around a new person. He couldn't wrap his head around today. He tended to act tougher and colder around new people. Preston wasn't necessarily a new person, but they were never close that way. The way Max is with Nikki and Neil. He couldn't help acting tough to not get hurt or too close, especially with the early childhood he had. Maybe ... he just... forgot.   

 


	3. Instant 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks after ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya girl? Falling apart (me)
> 
> Soundrack  
> House of Gold - Twenty One Pilots  
> Jenny - Studio Killers  
> Slow dance with you - Adventure Time - Olivia Olson  
> There for you - Martin Garrix & Troye Sivan

The sound of the tape closing the last box brought relief to Nerris. Moving was the most stressful thing and today was the day she had to get out of her old apartment and into a much better brand new apartment. Nerris had been saving up for this for what seemed like forever. Nerris was ready to finally live alone, Her roommate Cassidy helped with the packing but, not the move. Cassidy had a big project with her boyfriend that involved going to Texas, so they parted ways last night. It was a bit of an emotional goodbye. It was something like leaving high school or graduating. Nerris was leaving behind a chapter in her life and this apartment that had been apart of her life in this significant time. Hopefully, she wouldn't lose a good friend she made along the way as well. Though the feeling of parting came with moving so did the feeling of an impending deadline. She knew she could get the things out in a day but only with the help of two people, or someone really strong. Preston had another audition to go to today. Harrison had to drive around Timothy’s band and help them set up for their venue… but there is one person that Nerris haven't tried. She called the contact that by now was in her recent.  
“Yellow?” answered Nikki in the peppy tone that she usually has.  
"Hey, Nikki! It's Nerris. I was wondering if you could come over to help me with the move?" Nerris asked, hopeful. Everyone else she had asked had not been able to make it.  
“I’m free all day today! I’ll meet you at your place?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Thank you so much, especially with such a short notice.”  
“It’s no big deal. I’ll see you later, bye!”  
“Bye.” Nerris was left to organize the boxes in groups of where they should go, to make things easier on Nikki.  
Lucky, Nikki didn’t take very long, and Nerris had finished up with the organizing.

  

* * *

**Nikki the Knight 9:27 am**  
Hey, I'm outside.  
**Nerris the Cute 9:27 am**  
Coming out to get you :)

  
Nerris walked down to open the door for Nikki. Nikki gave Nerris a huge bear hug, as was expected from Nikki.”Hi!’ Nikki greeted, always excited. Nikki always had a good time hanging out with Nerris.  
Nikki set Nerris down, carefully, like she was a little porcelain doll. Nikki had always been careful with Nerris. She remembered with fondness how she acted with each camper. Nikki always remembered how she gave huge hugs to every camper. She’d always be gentle with Nerris. Something in her told her to not squeeze her hard or it was like she would break her. She never knew why she just accepted that feeling.  
"Hey, Nikki," Nerris said with a smile. "Come on up. We have to move everything in the cars though, I'm sure it'll fit." They went upstairs to find the living room littered with boxes. “You’re free all day right?”  
Nikki chuckled, “Yeah.”

 

* * *

Nikki would move two or at some moments even three boxes at a time. It was a huge help. They would fit as many boxes as they could in Nikki’s red sedan and in Nerris’s black smart car (Which is incredibly tiny.) It was honestly going to take all day. Nerris was just so grateful that Nikki agreed to help.  
Nerris started to look through the boxes in her home. She felt something was missing. She went to the new apartment building the thing that was missing most certainly lost. “Nikki?”  
“Yeah?” Nikki asked, putting down two big boxes.  
“Have you seen a dark blue box around here? Or at all today?”  
“...I don't remember seeing one…” Nikki noticed the worried look that Nerris wore on her face. She guessed that the box had to be important. Nerris was frantically looking. Nikki put her hands on Nerris’s shoulders, steadying her and calming her down. Nerris saw pink eyes looking back at her blue ones. They calmed her down. Nikki calmed her down. “Don’t worry. I’ll look for it. You just don’t stress yourself out, ok?” Nerris nodded and Nikki continued, “Where did you have it last time you saw it?”  
Nerris searched her memory, “I had brought it to work to laugh with Harrison and Preston about it… I’m almost certain I brought it home…”  
“You call Harrison and I’ll keep looking.” Nikki smiled and Nerris nodded.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Nerris felt completely calm now. It was like a weird unknown magic. She picked up her phone and dialed Harrison.  
He answered almost instantly, “Hey!” He practically yelled. The sound of Timmy’s band filled the receiver. It was so loud that Nikki shot a worried glance from across the room. Nerris mouthed an apology before Harrison started yelling again, “Nerris?!”  
Nerris tried to respond, “I need to talk to you! Why is it so loud?”  
“What?!” Harrison answered, “It’s too loud! Timmy’s doing sound check! I’ll go to the other room!”  
Nerris walked to another room in the apartment, so Nikki could stop giggling like a little school girl and not be distracted by the hilarity of the conversation and Harrison’s cluelessness. “Please do!” She shut the door behind her softly.  
“What?!” Harrison asked, still yelling. A slam was heard and he was back to his normal voice, “Hey Nerris what’s up? Timmy’s doing soundcheck and I’m surprised he hasn't broken the window!”  
"Oh yeah, you had to pay two-hundred last time he did," Nerris recalled that moment as the one time she went to a Timmy concert. She never went back to one. Though they are good. “Anyway, I called you because of a box.”  
“A box?”  
“You remember the one I brought in like a week ago? The blue one.”  
"Oh yeah, that box. Did you lose it in the process of moving?"  
"Well, I wouldn't say lose it… just misplaced it. Can't find it. Did I leave it there?"  
“I couldn't look in the restaurant now, but I helped you take it to your car. We were arguing about something, remember?”  
“Right, Right. That box is important you know that.”  
Before Harrison could respond Nerris heard Nikki’s voice through the wall.”Hey Nerris! I think I found it.”  
Nerris moved her face away from the phone to respond, “I’ll be right there!”  
Nerris put the phone to her ear to be met by Harrison’s voice, “Oooh… you got Nikki to help you?”  
“Oh shut up Harrison. She’s the only one who’s free today.” Nerris said back.  
“You could’ve asked any other one of our friends. Like Neil or something.”  
“Now why would you want me to hang out with Neil?” Nerris’s sly tone was heard through the phone and she knew it got to Harrison. “Why would you bring him up anyway? You knew he was always the weakest kid in camp and maybe still is. So why even talk about Neil in the first place?”  
Harrison scoffed and mumbled, “Geez Nerris.”  
A clash was heard in the other room and someone yelling, “Fuck!” in the other room.  
Harrison gasped, “Nerris I have to go, good luck with your thing.”  
“Thanks. Bye Harrison.” She hung up the phone and went out into the living room. Nikki was sitting among the boxes, right on the couch that still had plastic on it. Nikki hadn't noticed that nerris was in the room yet. Nikki had on her rummaging face that looked quite like a cat’s face. She looked so interested in the box.  
“Nikki?” Nerris asked.  
Nikki practically jumped at Nerris’s voice. “Sorry!” She said almost without thinking. “I saw your old cape in here and I couldn't help but look.”  
Nerris sat down next to her. “It’s fine.” The blue box was obviously old. Nerris’s name was scribbled in thick black sharpie marker on one of the long sides of the 24x15x10 box. The inside of the box wasn't painted at all. Inside were things that Nerris used all the time back during her time at camp. Old cards and dice lay in there, her hat, a sword stick nikki used all the time because it looked ‘just like a stick sword’ as she claimed, as well as her ears and cape neatly folded at the bottom. She brought the box in last week to work because everyone was being nostalgic about camp. Truth is Nerris remembers putting all this in a box during high school. She kind of abandoned it for a while and forgot about the box’s whereabouts until the Christmas of her sophomore year of college, when her parents gave it back to her in a form of a time capsule. Nerris really missed the carefree time where she could just run around and play what she wanted. She was so lost in her thoughts looking at some dice and cards that she didn't notice the soft sound of fabric being tied around her neck gently. She looked around to find she was wearing her old cape, hat, and ears.  
“Fair lady Nerris the cute.” Nerris turned around to see Nikki leaning forward on the couch, right behind where she was sitting. Nikki had a smirk on her face and her old stick sword.  
Nerris laughed, “Nikki what the hell are you doing?” she said between giggles.  
Nikki couldn't stop herself from smiling, “Why, Nerris the cute haven’t you heard? The volcano is soon to erupt and only you can stop it my charming enchantress.”  
Nerris laughed, “Did Harrison the dumbass fuck something up?” She remembered the time they pretended to save the camp... it was so much fun.  
Nikki paused, covered her mouth to stop her from laughing but ended up laugh on the side, “Yeah.” She said between giggles, just going along with it. “Now we must be quick!”  
Nerris laughed. She knew there was still a moving to be taken care of, and food to be ordered for lunch... just a little of nostalgic messing around couldn't hurt, right? She fixed her hat to the way she liked it, “Well Nikki, my knight! I shall go to the volcano and stop the evil from hurting the kingdom!”  
“That’s more like it!” She heard Nikki mumble. Nikki had a childlike gleam in her eye. She was happy and that was easy to see. Like a child who had just been brought their favorite treat.  
“Lead the way!” Nerris told Nikki. At this point Nerris was standing on the couch, thankful that she had put plastic over it. She saw Nikki smile before she was pulled down. Nikki was holding her hand. Nikki leads Nerris through the sea of boxes crouching down almost as if they were in a low cave. It was like they were brought back to camp... Like suddenly they were in the woods, in the cave getting to the other side. "We must be careful in here Nikki. There are bats this time.”  
“Don’t worry Nerris the cute! I can take them!”  
“Shh!” Nerris put a finger to Nikki’s lips, “We must be quiet. The mountain can rumble.”  
“Sorry,” Nikki whispered back.  
“Help me up!” Nerris said to Nikki. With that Nikki lifted her. The girl was pretty strong, so she wasn't buff for nothing. She lifted Nerris up like a piece of paper. “Nikki! We’re at the top.”  
Nerris helped Nikki get up, not that Nikki needed any help. Nikki steadied herself, “Woah. That was fast.”  
“Well I cast a teleportation Spell so when you helped me up it brought us here.”  
“Cool.” Nikki nodded, “No now what Nerris the cute?”  
“I cast the spell. Of love and peace for a hundred years. The volcano will be at peace soon. The wind will calm the volcano’s flames and it will also be in forever happiness. This way they work together to make sure nothing happens to one another. Not for a while.” Nerris began her chant. She couldn't believe she remembered all this from when she was younger. It's been forever since she even looked at the spells. In college, she spent her time memorizing equations and prices that she thought she just deleted all the spells from her mind. Maybe she never forgot. She LARPed with her dad on the holidays on occasions but since her senior year it became less and less till last Christmas she did it one for fifteen minutes and just for her father. She just thought it lost its magic, or maybe she did. Or maybe she just needed the right person to bring the magic touch back to her.  
“You did it Nerris!” you saved the mountain. It felt like they were really up on the volcano.  
“Woah. It’s all ok,” and for once, Nerris let all the panic drift away from her. Nikki helped Nerris down before getting down herself.  
Nerris took a step back, to give Nikki some space. That's when she heard a bump and Nikki yell, “Watch out!” She was snapped out of the vision in her head, and back into her living room. Before she knew it Nikki was holding her close with one arm and keeping up a tower of boxes with the other. Nikki was panting and beginning to recover from the initial panic of Nerris almost being crushed by boxes. They stayed like that for a while. Nikki was holding Nerris protectively against her chest. It was calming. Nikki fixed the boxes and let Nerris go. “You okay? You scared me there Nerris?”  
“Yeah, just wasn't paying attention to where I was going.”  
“I would think with glasses that big you can see everything,” Nikki giggled, poking harmless fun at Nerris.  
“Haha, very funny,” admittingly Nerris laughed a little too.”But seriously thanks for saving me. You really are a knight.”  
Nikki chuckled, almost shyly, “It’s no big deal Nerris. It’s just me doing what I should do to be a good person.”  
They two girls made their way over to the couch, back to the box. "Well, you're on the right track." Nerris took off her elf ears, cape, and hat.  
Nikki was looking in the box again. “Whoa hey...” She pulled out a ton of photos. “I remember this! This was from parents day when you took your mom's phone! We took so many pictures. The six of us!"  
“I forgot I put those in there. My mom instead of deleting the pictures must’ve printed them and gave it to me,” Nerris said, moving closer to Nikki so they could both look.  
The first one was a selfie of Nerris. Followed by another but this time with Nikki running around behind her. The third picture was of both Nikki and Nerris. Nikki had run over there to take a few goofy ones. They had about six selfies the two of them. One was smiling and the others were of them making all kinds of faces.  
Next were Nerris, Harrison, and Preston. The three were taking goofy pictures, Harrison was smiling, nerris had her tongue out a little and Preston was making diva poses. It was followed by a modeling session from Preston posing onstage. There was even one of Harrison throwing Preston flowers from his wand and Preston catching them with delight. Following this is a picture of Neil arguing with Harrison that magic isn't real and Harrison laughing like it’s a joke. Preston's next picture was of him holding the flowers like he just won Miss Universe. Harrison had gone up to place the fake skull on Preston's head as a crown. The second to last one was Preston on stage laughing with the skull crown on. The final one of this set included Nikki tackling him and Max laughing in the background. Another picture included Preston on the floor of the stage facing Max who was standing in from of him. Preston clearly looked embarrassed and was blushing. Max was smirking, a little smile almost, right at Preston. It looked like he was holding back laughter as he looked at Preston, who hadn't recover from the fall. His grandma nearby never heard a thing.  
Then Nikki got a hold of the phone and took pictures with Max and Neil. Nikki was giggling in the first one, Max had a blank expression and Neil looked surprised or even somewhat scared that a camera was on him. The next one had Max with his hood on, a tiny smirk and holding up a peace sign. Neil had a shy smile and waved at the camera and Nikki stuck her tongue out. Then a silly face picture. Nikki had on a really ugly and funny silly face. Max had his hoodie strings pulled so his mop of hair was coming out of the hole it still had. Neil had a face that the only way to describe it as the ‘What the fuck’ face.  
That’s when the camera got snatched by Nerris and there was a blurry picture of Nikki trying to get the camera back. Then another picture of Nikki and Nerris smiling as a selfie.  
Generally, all the Pictures were just the shenanigans of the six of them. “We took so many that day before your mom took it away from you,” Nikki said briefly looking over the pictures. “I like this one. She held up a final picture of Nikki carrying Nerris on her back.  
Nerris looked at it with fondness. She remembered that it was like the only planned shot, other than some of the Preston ones. “I think this is my favorite.”  
“Yeah, It’s mine too.” They sat there smiling at the picture. “Um...we should finish with the boxes?” Nikki asked.  
Nerris looked around, she still had things to do, “Oh yeah! Let’s do that!” She stood up and grabbed her phone, shoving it in her back pocket. “Come on!” Nerris headed for the door and she heard Nikki chuckle and get up behind her.  
Six and a half hours later it got darker outside. Nerris finally got to flop down on the couch, Nikki the following suit. "Finally!" Nikki said happily. The two girls high fived and sat on the couch exhausted. Nerris still had a lot of unpacking to do, but Nikki had been a huge help. Nikki helped bring up some furniture as well.  
“Thank you so much for helping me. You deserve an award,” Nerris mentioned.  
"No, it's fine. I'm just doing a friend a favor."  
“You must be hungry though. It’s like eight thirty.” Nerris thought about it for a second, “What if I order pizza?”  
“Pizza?” Nikki sat up like an excited puppy, with the little gleam in her pink eyes. Nerris knew Nikki loved pizza and that Nikki couldn't resist.  
“I’ll let you pick the toppings,” Nerris said as she opened her laptop to order. They started to place the order. Nikki would pick out toppings like a child. It was kind of adorable. It was adorable how she still had that childlike energy to her. Nikki had always given off good vibes and high energy. It was one of the reasons Nerris loved being around her. Nikki also calmed her and made her feel much better. She remembered no matter what Nikki could always calm her down and be happy. It’s so good to have someone like that in your life. Nerris didn’t really realize that she missed it so much, until today. She realized she kinda needed that happy girl in her life. She didn’t want that happy girl to leave her life ever again.  
"Hey, Nerris!" Nikki smiled at Nerris. A bright smile that could make anyone smile back. Today that anyone was Nerris.“Pizza is here!” They got the pizza and enjoyed their well-deserved dinner. “Thank you so much Nerris. This is great”  
“Don’t mention it. You helped me move and that took all day. It's the least I can do.”  
They finished the entire pizza, mostly thanks to Nikki. It seemed like Nikki could eat a lot, without gaining weight and being full. “I was so hungry!”  
“Yeah.” Nerris laughed. She sighed, “It’s late you should get home now.”  
“You’ll be ok? You’re surrounded by a lot of boxes after all.”  
“Nikki, I’ll be fine. I’ll sleep on the couch.”  
“Do you need me to help unpack tomorrow?”  
“No it’s fine you don’t have to.”  
“But I want to.” Nikki had that little gleam in her eye and Nerris just couldn't say no.  
“Fine. if you’re free tomorrow, you can come by and help me unpack.”  
Nikki put on her jacket, “Then I’ll see you tomorrow.” Nikki started to head for the door.  
“...Nikki?” Nikki turned around to look at Nerris. Do you want to come with Preston, Harrison and I to the beach on fourth of July? Bring Max and Neil too. It can be a group thing!”  
“Hm, yeah! I’ll tell them. We can talk about it more tomorrow.” She hugged Nerris, “Bye.”  
Nerris hugged back, “Bye.” Nikki left the apartment and Nerris could hear Nikki going down the steps. Nerris sat back down on the couch, exhausted, but Nerris couldn't stop smiling all night.

 


	4. Instant 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Obligatory beach episode)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are you early this week? Uhhh because this capture takes place today.
> 
> Soundtrack  
> Fourth of July - Fall Out boy  
> Youth - Troye Sivan  
> Weak - AJR  
> Bloom - Troye Sivan

Knock, knock, knock. There was a knock at 6:50 in the morning at Max’s door. He had no idea who would’ve...knock, knock, knock. The knocking again but louder. “What the hell...” Max grumbled under his breath. His alarm hadn't gone off yet. Knock, Knock, knock. It got louder. Max covered his ears with his pillows to block out the noise. He was kind of in a “not giving a fuck” kind of a mood. This time it wasn't a knock but the sound of a key turning and the door practically busted open.  
“Max! We have a fun beach day ahead of us!” Nikki practically yelled.  
“Nikki! Get out of my apartment!” Max yelled back, he was in a “not giving a fuck” mood. He sighed and sat up, “And watch it with my door.”  
“I have a reason for being here. I don’t use the key unless it’s important” Nikki said. One of the deals the three had with each other is don’t use the spare keys for bullshit. Neil took the liberty to sit on the couch and go over the bags they brought. They’re going somewhere. Max nodded to let Nikki continue, “Nerris invited us to go to a beach barbeque today. We’re going to meet her at New Dream. Harrison and some of his family are going, Tim’s band, Preston is coming too.”  
"What are they taking us in a bus? Damn, that's a shit ton of people," Max answered.  
“No, just two minivans,” Neil answered, not looking up from the bags. “You should start getting ready because we leave in like ten to fifteen minutes.”  
Max grumbled under his breath and got up, “Nikki, please know I’m only doing this shit because you’re my best friend and I know you have a thing for Nerris.”  
“What?” Nikki asked. Nikki tried to sound like she had no idea what he was talking about, but it just sounded like she was trying to cover up the fact that she’s totally a lesbian and thinks Nerris is cute.  
"Yeah whatever," Max said totally not believing Nikki's weak attempt at hiding her true intention behind going to this event. "Wait... Nikki, I have to work today!"  
“We got David to call in sick for you,” Nikki said with a smile.  
Max groaned, “Nikki, you can’t get my dad to call in sick for me every time you want to hang out.”  
“Yeah but it’s the best way to drag you into things,” Nikki whined.  
Max rolled his eyes, “Neil!” Neil turned his head and raised an eyebrow, “Hi,” Max said, super anti-climactic, getting a chuckle from Neil. Max did this often so it just got less surprising.  
“It’s not funny anymore. You used to get all scared.”  
“Yeah but we were like ten,” Neil reminded Max.  
“You almost jumped out of your seat when Max did that last week. Don’t bullshit Neil,” Nikki corrected. Neil rolled his eyes, trying to brush it off.  
"Anyway, help yourselves to coffee fuckfaces. And Neil, try to explain to Nikki that I need to keep my job." Max mentioned before going to his bathroom to get ready. Funny thing is, he wasn't all too annoyed by the situation. He'd been going back to the cafe, yes, but he didn't really mention it to Neil or Nikki. He didn't think it was an important detail. It was close to his job and he liked the music, so why not. Fifteen minutes later Max was ready to go. He chugged his coffee down.  
“Jesus, Max, isn't that still hot?” Neil asked.  
Max shrugged, “Don’t feel it anymore,” he deadpanned. Max had been drinking hot, black coffee in like two seconds since he was ten. He’d grown a tolerance for searing coffee. They gathered their things. Neil being the responsible friend he is double checked everything. “So what’s the plan? Just spend the whole day there?” They left the house, Neil was the only one breathless at the bottom of the steps. With Nikki being a professional athlete and Max living there every day the six flights of stairs didn’t affect them. Neil was, for lack of a better term, a huge nerd.  
“Yeah,” Nikki nodded, “Won’t it be fun? Come on you two! Last time we did a nice trip like this was forever ago. Can you at least pretend to have fun, just for me?”  
"I didn't know two summers ago was equivalent to forever," said Neil, smug as ever.  
“Well it sure feels like it, asshole,” Nikki chuckled and jokingly punched Niel’s arm.  
"Hey watch it." Nel said rubbing his arm, "You don't know your strength, Nikki."  
“Or maybe you’re just a noodly nerd,” Nikki teased.  
Max started laughing, “I’m sorry, you called him a what?”  
“A noodly nerd,” Nikki said again, really taunting Neil and trying not to laugh.  
"Ok Nikki that's enough," Neil said, also keeping in his laughter.  
Of course, Nikki doesn't really know when to stop so she kept going, “Going to Brown isn't helping you so much right now, is it Neil?” until all three of them were just laughing as they walked to the cafe.  
“Oh shit, Neil, you’re fucking roasted!” Max high fived Nikki.  
They calmed down as they got near the cafe. Nikki waved to Nerris, “Hi!” Nikki said to the group at the cafe.  
Everyone greeted each other and Harrison explained how they would be situated, "So the six of us go in that one," He pointed to a black Toyota Sienna minivan. The car was well maintained and looked comfortable. “And my aunt, uncle, Tim and his girlfriend Anabella will go in the grey hatchback." Frankly, seeing everyone here put Max in a better mood, it was like a true family coming together for a trip. Tim was so lucky to have a family like this from the start. Max was glad David tried to make up for lost time when he adopted him. It was sweet. That man thought he could fix all the problems, but at the same time knew he couldn't. Like he was tending to a stuffed bear, as Max did with Mr. Honeynuts. He knew it wouldn't look perfectly new but, it would be ok as to not be damaged anymore. With enough love and care, it was going to be okay.  
“They’re carrying the heavier supplies.” The conversation continued on with Harrison.  
“Supplies?” Neil asked.  
“Well it is a barbeque after all,” Harrison answered, “And Timmy’s band is playing like every year.”  
“Is the minivan yours? It’s really nice.”  
"It's both mine and my uncle Mark's, but thank you, Neil," Harrison smiled. Admittingly Harrison had the charm, same kind of a street performer who asked you if you wanted to see a trick, "You guys can leave your stuff in the back of the minivan."  
Nikki and Max went to leave their bags in the back of the car and closed the truck as the group got into the car and prepared themselves for the hour-long journey to Coney Island.

Preston always looked forward to this day of the year. Harrison, Nerris and he always went around the boardwalk and came together for the sunset and fireworks. It was little moments like that that really defined their friendship. Preston didn't really know what bringing Max, Nikki, and Neil into this would entail. He was willing to adopt them into the tradition though. Who knows, maybe one of them needs it. They piled into the minivan. Harrison was driving, Neil was in the passenger seat, Nikki and Nerris sat in the middle which left Max and Preston in the back. "Hi Maxwell, it's nice to see you again."  
Max chuckled, “You saw me yesterday Goodplay.”  
Preston laughed, “I’m just trying to be polite.”  
“So, do you guys do this every year or...?”  
"Yes. It's kind of like a tradition. Well for us three. We started it when we got too old for camp. It was a nice way to keep in touch through college," Preston answered. Max leaned back against the car seat and rested his arm on the armrest, letting his hand fall right around his drink which was in the cup holder. The morning sun made his skin glow a little. Even though Max had leaned back Preston knew he was paying attention to his words. Max's jade eyes were fixed on Preston as Preston continued. Preston felt a little on the spot. Not that he cared, he lived for the spotlight. “Actually Tim started it by getting a gig. His band played there ever since.”  
“Really? What are they playing?”  
“A few originals and one that has a guest singer.”  
“Oh, wait, isn't that the one I helped them rehearse when Zach got sick?”  
"Yes actually, that's the one." Why did Preston suddenly feel like he looked like one hell of a mess next to Max? Was he getting self-conscious? Maybe it's because Max looks so nice in that lighting... is it that? Preston fixed his hair a little, subtly. He tucked a loose strand behind his ear. Max's gaze never moved from Preston's face.  
"Looking forward to hearing them." Not that the details really need to be explained, but they got into their conversation. Preston found it to be really nice talking to Max. Max was a good listener and inputted meaningful things into the conversation, relevant to the topic of course. He asked questions too, which is how you know he was listening. Max for a while let Preston tell him a few stories. It was like the two complemented each other perfectly. Preston is what you would call a chatty Cathy and Max was more of a listener. The conversation also just flowed perfectly, if you asked Preston.  
About twenty minutes into the conversation they got cut off by Nikki and Nerris chanting, “IHOP! IHOP!” Harrison pulled into the IHOP (now known as IHOB). No one in the car was going to accept the name change of the establishment.  
“Oh thank God! Breakfast!” Max exclaimed. Harrison’s family pulled in next to them. They met inside the restaurant. They got a huge table for everyone to sit together. They always reserved at the restaurant. The staff knew them and they always got the same table.  
“Polaroid time!” Preston said. “Stacy come back here!” He called before the waitress left.  
“Every year Preston,” the waitress said, carefully taking Preston’s pink and slightly bedazzled polaroid camera.  
"You know it's my thing," Preston said back. He took his position in the photo, "Everyone, say cheese!" Everyone (Yes even Max) said cheese and the polaroid were taken. Preston smiled, "Thanks, Stacy." When the photo appeared Preston showed into Max, "Doesn't it look so cute?"  
"Yeah, she really got everyone in there too," Max answered, leaning closer to Preston to look over his shoulder. Max had never been this close to him. Not during camp, not during this last month or so and not anytime he could recall, yet here Max was, basically with his head on Preston's shoulder. It was a little comforting, though he wasn't used to Max being this close to him. Not because Preston had a problem with being close up, he was often the one to give out hugs, but it was the fact that Max was the one leaning on him. That same Max who was apathetic and used to actually hiss if you tried to touch him. It was that Max. Max pointed to Nikki in the photo, "Look she has her arm around Nerris already."  
Preston laughed, "Nerris is already talking about moving twice to get Nikki to help her again," he whispered back. The two laughed. Max had sort of a deep laugh, that was more of a chuckle. His whole face would light up and most times he'd push some hair out of his face. You could really see how he used his whole face to smile. It refreshing to see that since Max walks around with what can only be described as resting bitch face.  
After breakfast, they headed out to complete the next hour of travel. "God I forgot how long road trips are," Max mentioned looking out the rear window that was behind him. Preston found himself looking out that same window. Right behind was the car with Harrison's family, but from the rear, you could see so much. You really could see for miles. Trees though. Just pine trees. "I haven't seen so many trees since last time I was at camp. I didn't go this summer."  
“What does that mean?” Preston asked, slightly leaning closer.  
"Oh..." Suddenly Max realized that "You don't know... Um," It was like it was hard for him to talk about the story, "The summer when I was like fourteen. My parents never went to get me. So, David finally took matters into his own hands and adopted me. He handled all the legal shit and paid for every penny of it. I grew so fond of the camp after that. I love that place now... as cheesy as that sounds. And here's the cheesiest fucking part, David is the best dad I could have ever hoped for. He's tried and basically succeeds at undoing most of the harm my dickhead parents had done, and I'm a better person because of it. I kept going back to the camp every summer with David. This is my first summer away from it, and I kind of miss it. I wanted to do my own thing this time around. Dad was very understanding of that."  
Preston noticed how softly he said Dad when referring to David. Preston remembered when Max would flip out at the concept. It was like a total 180 for Max. Preston also felt like David meant more to Max than just a father figure. In Max's mind, David was like, a savior, or maybe like, a guardian angel. Max's guardian angel. That felt right to say. Preston was left stunned by the story, so he did have a buffer before he asked his next question, "So did you help around camp?"  
“Yeah. I hate to say this because I fell like it makes me sound like a total fucking softie but,” Max’s eyes shifted out the window, “I ended up being really good with kids and, David’s really proud of that.”  
“Awe, that’s so sweet,” Preston smiled ear to ear. Max? Good with kids? That’s so crazy to him but, it makes sense. Max is the kind to listen and now that Preston thought about it, it was no wonder he was so good with kids.  
Max looked back at Preston, face a little red, “Oh shut the fuck up Goodplay.” They both laughed. It was a sweet moment. It really felt like they clicked in this past month since Max started going to the cafe more and more.  
Another about five minutes passed (though it felt like an hour). Max and Preston were in the middle of a conversation when Nikki started to scream out, "Ninety-nine bottles of milk on the wall! Ninety-nine bottles of milk! Take one down, pass it around! Ninety-eight bottles of milk on the wall!" Nerris was completely laughing her ass off, Neil had his face in his hands and shook his head in pure disappointment for his green-haired friend.  
“Nikki no!” Max exclaimed. He tried to forcefully shut her up by putting his hand over her mouth, but Preston and Nerris fought him off. “You know that song drives me insane!”  
Harrison had now joined Nikki in song. What's worse, Preston couldn't tell if it was ironic or not. "Ninety-eight bottles of milk on the wall! Ninety-eight bottles of milk! Take one down, pass it around! Ninety-seven bottles of milk on the wall!" One by one all the passengers fell victim to the song and joined. Nerris joined in at ninety, Preston at seventy-nine after all his laughing calmed down, Neil at fifty, and last but not least, Max at thirty-eight.  
"Well I guess we're in a car full of lunatics," Max mumbled. Preston was the only one who heard it and he thought that it was really only meant for him to hear. Preston chuckled and then, Max joined in, "Thirty-eight bottle of milk on the wall! Thirty-eight bottles of milk!" The car roared in a cheer, leaving Max to finish the rest of the verse. "Take one down, pass it around! Thirty-seven bottles of milk on the wall!" Preston was to busy laughing at how big Max's entrance was. "Come on fuckers! Let's leave this wall bare!" Max's begrudging enthusiasm seemed so genuine and it was so funny to Preston. Maybe Max is a better actor then he gives himself credit for. Or maybe that's just how he acted when campers started to sing the song back at Camp Campbell.  
With a big cheer, the car finished as a group, "No more bottles of milk on the wall, no more bottles of milk. Go to the store and buy some more,"  
Somewhere in the back, you could hear Max jokingly saying, "Why the fuck would you buy more you fucking moron!? You're going to get sick!"  
"Ninety-nine bottles of milk on the wall!" The group ended in perfect finale style just as Harrison pulled into a parking lot. The car cheered.  
"Wow, that was fun guys!" Harrison said, opening the car doors.  
“We’re here? Thank fuck!” Max exclaimed.  
“No,” Harrison answered.  
Preston could see Max’s face drop, “What the fuck Harrison?”  
“We’re buying snacks,” Harrison finished.  
In perfect sync Nerris, Nikki and Preston started to chant, “Snacks! Snacks! Snacks! Snacks!” It was like their minds were linked. The group got out of the car.  
“Don’t tell me you too,” Max joked, referring to the chant.  
"Oh, it's fun! Plus, Nerris and I do it every year. I don't know how Nikki knew to do it though.”  
“Nikki’s just like that.”  
“You’ve got a very valid point there Maxwell.”  
The grocery store closest to the beach was actually pretty big. “Harrison where did your family go?” Neil asked.  
“They’re going to find a spot on the beach for us,” Harrison mentioned while pushing the red shopping cart, “Oh look bags of chips for a dollar!” Harrison loved a good discount.  
"I don't trust it, Harrison," Nerris said, sounding very suspicious of those one dollar chips.  
“I’ll race you to it,” Harrison declared.  
"Deal," Nerris and Harrison shook on it and Nerris hoped into her cart. "Hey, Nikki? A little help." Nikki came over and somehow knew the situation.  
“Oh come on,” Harrison said. He looked at Neil.  
"Don't look at me. I have no strength, I went to Brown University," Neil said, words getting more mumbled as he progressed.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harrison asked.  
“That he’s a huge nerd!” Nikki exclaimed. “Boom, roasted.” Nikki and Nerris proceed to high five, mocking Neil and Harrison.  
Neil hopped into the cart, "Ok, it's on!" The four raced to the chip aisle.  
“Holy fuck,” Max said in amazement.  
Preston was holding a little red basket. He didn't do shopping carts. "Yeah, they do this all the time." Preston didn't bother to see the end of it, mostly because he already heard the clash. Also, Preston wasn't about that violent life. He started walking away then turned to Max, "Hey, are you coming along?"  
“Uh, yeah sure,” Max caught up to Preston, “I’ve got nothing better to do.”  
Preston liked to walk with Max. Preston shopped for miscellaneous items, so it didn’t take forever, he just wanted Max’s company.  
They met at the front and filed into the car. After a good argument over who won the race that took place earlier, Max complaining and Nikki being rowdy, they finally got to the beach. They all escaped the heat of the car for the fresh beach breeze. Not like the summer heat was anymore forgiving than the car was. Preston always found the beach more refreshing. Yes, sand gets everywhere and sharks are a danger but, it was a happy place. Especially today. Nikki took the bulk of the items, the spare umbrella, a cooler and a chair, being the strongest of the six. Everyone helped with something though. Max also seemed to carry some strength in him, as he lifted the second cooler on his own with ease."It's so hot!" Max said, walking to the beach. His tank top was already off and draped on his shoulder. Preston noticed a leather necklace with a wooden pine tree at the end of it. It was hand carved and worn out like Max had been wearing it for years. "Whatcha starin at?" Max chuckled.  
Preston hadn't even realized he had been staring, “Sorry I didn’t mean to.” Preston looked away. He looked at the beach, trying to make it seem like he was looking for Harrison’s family, already on the beach.  
"Do you wanna hear the story of the necklace?" Max asked as they stepped out to the sand. The sand was hot like any beach and moved in between Preston's toes. It was smooth but, still hurt. He was happy that the sand on this beach isn't rough like the others since Preston tended to be more sensitive when it came to pain of any kind.  
“I don’t see why not.”  
“Well I carved this myself, I think I was like seventeen. It was the first time that I worked at the camp. I’m good with knives and David taught me how to carve, so he had me lead the activity. I ended up carving this and all the kids have the same tree, so I’ve worn it ever since. The first experience of being a counselor was... different. I ended up caring about those kids and I never thought I would do something like that. I’d be sad if one didn’t come back and happy to see returning or new campers. ...Don’t tell David.”  
"I won't." Preston smiled. Though, Preston felt like Max was holding back some information. He didn't expect Max to open up in a month. Max was much more closed off than that, but Preston felt honored to be the one Max decided to tell anyway.  
“Preston!” Preston turned his head to the voice, poofy hair bouncing with the sudden turn. He saw Harrison waving, “We’re over here!” Everyone else in the group was already there so Preston guessed he just got distracted talking to Max.  
Mark, Harrison's uncle, had already started barbecuing. Timmy and Anabella were nowhere in sight until Fidela pointed out they were already in the water. "They always are," Harrison chuckled, "Did they put on sunscreen?"  
"Of course! I made sure they did," Fidela answered. Harrison had grown to be more protective of the people he cared about. Especially since Timmy came back. Preston remembered the day they brought Timmy back. Harrison was in tears when he called over Preston, his aunt called Nerris for him. Preston remembered running to the house and comforting Harrison above all else. The last time Harrison cried like that was when his parents gave him up so quickly, which Preston and Nerris were there for the aftermath of. The last thing Preston expected was to see Harrison's brother.  
“These are happy tears this time,” Harrison said, “Everything is going to be better from here on out.”  
Preston was snapped out of his memory by Nikki, “Hey Fidela?” She struggled to say the name, as Nikki never really lived in a culturally diverse town, so she didn’t have much experience with latino names. “How did you adopt Harrison?” The family seemed to tense up, and Nikki felt the vibe of that. “Sorry was that a bad question?” It was spoken like a shy child who just brought up something that her mother told her not to.  
"No. It's ok Nikki," Fidela said, relaxing and leaning forward, preparing to tell the story. "We don't usually expect those questions, that's it. Harrison's parents got to a point of being too afraid of him. It got so horrible that I was sick of it. I told them this at a family party or something like that. I made a big deal of it... They won't let me in family gatherings anymore. Only Mark. That night... both people said things we... should not say. I took home Harrison, calmed him down and he never went back to his old home. Mark got all his stuff, and his parents had adoption papers ready. It seemed ok to sign them. When Timmy appeared, we also took care of him. That's the story."  
“Whoa! Cool!” Nikki said, eyes sparkling. Preston had always liked that story. Considering all the tragedies that he reads, he actually really enjoys happy endings and wants to include more of them in his more recent plays.  
"Burgers are done," Mark commented. Everyone sat down to eat. Preston sat under the shade of the umbrella wearing his pink bedazzled shades. The others in the group sat on the big blanket, under the sun. Usually, they sat in chairs but, since they weren't prepared for four more people (Max, Nikki, Neil and Anabella who was also an addition for this year) Fidela, Mark, Max, and Preston sat in chairs under the shade. Timmy came in a few minutes later, soaking wet, along with his girlfriend who he was carrying bridal style. The two lovebirds sat in the last two chairs and Timmy wrapped a towel around her shoulders. They made a cute couple, cutest Preston had seen. Preston had always wanted something like that, but was and still is so caught up in his work that he never went looking. His friends had tried to set him up, but it was always Preston finding dates for them, never taking himself into account. That's just how things were.  
About an hour later, Max and Preston were the only ones at their little station on the beach. Everyone had run off to the water. Fidela and Mark just to sit by it and the rest all got their hands on water guns and were practically waging all-out war on each other. "Why aren't you over there with Nikki and Neil? You always used to love causing trouble," Preston mentioned.  
Max was sitting next to him on the blanket. Max tried to stay under the shade, as he claimed he was tan enough. "I still do, I'm just not in the mood for it today. Besides, the six of them seem to be causing enough trouble as is. What about you?"  
“I try to tan every year.”  
“Try?”  
“Erm... I’m a little too pale. I look like a vampire all the time but, I just end up looking like a tomato every year.”  
“Then why even try?”  
“Because giving up is going to get you nowhere Maxwell.”  
“OK, have fun being a tomato with sandy hair.”  
Preston laughed, “Okay, Mr. Saltier than the ocean.”  
Preston heard Max get up beside him. He hoped he hadn't said anything to upset him but, when he lifted his sunglasses he was met with jade eyes looking down at him and Max smiling a little. Just a small smirk, but enough to make Preston smile back. Max was offering his hand, "Let's go to the boardwalk instead. I promise it to be more fun than just laying here and likely getting a sunburn."  
"Alright, why not." Preston grabbed a hold of the hand outstretched before him and Max pulled him up. Either Preston was really light or Max was surprisingly strong... or both. Preston let Harrison and Nerris know where he was going via text since he usually didn't run off like this. The two walked onto the boardwalk. There was so much going on. Carnival games and little kids laughing. Teenagers hanging out and being loud, people buying ice cream and game announcers trying to bring people into their booths. The boardwalk seemed to have more activity than the beach did at the moment.  
"I never went to the beach for the actual beach, to be honest. I always liked the boardwalk better," Max said. From there the time seemed to melt away. A good three hours spent on the boardwalk with Max. They went on most things in the amusement park on the boardwalk and talked about the little things they would notice. They saw Nikki, Nerris, Neil, and Harrison only one time while they were on the boardwalk and they watched the scene unfold from a distance.  
“Nikki there’s like a two percent chance of you winning that,” Neil said as Nikki paid to climb the ladders.  
“You’re just mad you don’t have those skills,” Nerris bragged for Nikki. Nikki stuck out her tongue mockingly.  
"Nikki he's right!" Harrison defended Neil, "Those things are rigged. They just want your money!"  
"Well, I'm not a quitter!" Nikki yelled.  
“I’m not gonna stay for this trainwreck,” Max said, “How long do we have to the concert?”  
Preston checked his phone, “Enough for one more ride.”  
Max smirked, “Perfect. Why don’t you pick, Goodplay?”  
Preston looked around at all the options and he spotted the perfect one, "Come with me." He leads Max by the hand. Preston was surprised Max didn't resist but, Preston was too excited in the moment to notice.  
“The wonder wheel?”  
"The view is amazing." Preston dropped Max's hand since they had reached their destination. "We can see everything from up there."  
"Alright, I did say you could pick." Max turned to the boy running the booth, "Can we get one of the outer carts, please?" Max asked. The boy obliged and the two were shown the line for the outer carts on the wheel.  
It got cold up there, so Max slipped on his signature blue hoodie and Preston had a cardigan. The wait wasn't long. Max helped Preston into the cart. The cart was plain white on the outside, with enough space to lean out and see but not to fall out of the cart. Preston and Max got the cart to themselves as the next group needed a whole cart due to size. The cart started to take off as the conversation did.  
"I do the Ferris wheel every year, but usually by myself. Everyone is too busy helping Timmy set up when I do," Preston mentioned.  
“Were you already burnt by then?” Max chuckled.  
“Yeah,” Preston laughed. “I went on it once and the view each year brought me back. It was like my own tradition when we were here.” The wind could be felt here. You can smell the beach when you looked out to it. Preston wasn't wrong, he never was. The view was incredible. They reached the top and Preston smiled. It was his favorite part. He could feel the wind softly blowing through his chestnut hair, the wind pushing it back slightly. Preston adjusted the droopy white cardigan to cover him up more. The garment was beginning to slip off his shoulders a little and it was a little more chilly at the top. Preston took in the view, eyes sparkling. The sky was so beautiful as the sun was just starting to set. The burnt orange sky and purple tinted clouds were a beauty to take in. It looked like it was a painting sent from heaven. “This is the best part.” Preston looked back at Max with a smile to find Max was paying more attention to him rather than the sunset. Max’s jade eyes were fixed on Preston and it made Preston smile. He snapped Max out of whatever thoughts he was having, “Well don’t just look at me, look at the sunset.”  
Max took the sunset all in, "You're right, Goodplay," Max turned to Preston and smiled, not an open mouth smile but, a happy one, which was kind of rare for Max. "This is the best part." Almost as if the person who controlled the wheel was listening, they started to go down.  
They were off the Ferris wheel almost as soon as they were on. They headed back to the beach to find Timmy discussing with his band next to the stage. "Hi, Tim!" Preston said.  
"Preston!" Timmy tackled him in a bear hug. Timmy was the kind of kid who had a lot of energy in him. Then he let Preston go and addressed Max, "Hey Max!" Timmy smiled.  
“Hey. Break a leg today,” Max mentioned. Preston gave them the same wishes before he and Max started going back.  
As they walk back they hear the voice of Zach, the guitarist quietly going, "Tim... Uh, We may have a..." Preston couldn't hear anything else from where he was. He was sure they're fine, they always were.  
Preston and Max met up with the rest of the group. Fidela and Mark were setting up a camera, in true supporting parents fashion. Neil and Harrison were sitting in chairs discussing something that was completely irrelevant to the situation. Nikki and Nerris were sitting on the blanket. If they sat any closer to each other Nerris would be in Nikki's lap. If Nikki even lifted her arm, it would be around Nerris. Those two had really grown close so quickly. Anabella was sitting in one of the chairs getting ready to support her boyfriend. Max and Preston sat on the blanket next to each other. Preston was sitting with his legs crossed in front of him, "My favorite part of the concert is when it's over and they set off these amazing fireworks."  
“Holy shit really?” Max was leaning back on his hands.  
“Yeah.”Preston pointed at the boat in the distance, “They all come from there.”  
Before Max could respond the concert began. Different bands and singers went up. Timmy's band was second to last. They had an amazing set and it was really funny to see Anabella unravel and be Timmy's biggest fan. They got to the last song and Zach went off-stage and Timmy followed him off. No one noticed him leave since he crouched behind the drumset a little. Their frontman, Kevin continued his speech as if it were nothing, "Ok this next song we have a guest singer," He began to ramble.  
“Kevin’s stalling...” Max whispered. Preston got a text from Timmy.

Tim the little drummer boy 8:37 pm  
Preston, send Max over. He needs to cover for Zach. Zach threw up. Max knows it right?

“You know the song with the guest singer?” Preston asked.  
“Yeah, the fuckers rehearsed it so much I learned it,” Max answered.  
“They need you to fill it for Zach.”  
“Oh fuck.” Max got up and started running towards the stage. He’d never seen Max run so fast. Preston was glad it was for a good cause.

Preston 8:37 pm  
He’s running there.

Max walked on, hoodie tied around his waist. He was slipping on the guitar and got adjusted comfortably. Kevin finished up onstage when he saw Max walk on, "Give a warm welcome to Tiny Amaranth!" A pale petite girl with long black hair with bangs walked on. This girl had a round face covered in freckles and a confidence paired with a casual coolness like no other artist that had walked onstage. She had black heeled ankle boots, a flowy almost transparent red dress that flowed in the wind accompanied by a black corset around the waist over it. She had big circular tinted sunglasses along with gold hoop earrings just as big. She was a rising artist who looked like an already big artist.  
The song began and of course, everyone loved the collaboration, but Preston couldn't help but focus on Max. It was the first time he'd seen him perform and Preston couldn't help but be curious of it. Max looked so in his element. His messy black hair fell in his face a little but not to the point where it completely covered it. He was focused on the guitar but didn't have a blank expression. He had on a little smirk, the kind that really belonged to his mischievous self. He wasn't up to any mischief though, Max seemed so genuinely happy playing onstage, even if he only rehearsed the song once. Max wasn't afraid to get playful with it. Dance to the beat a little. It felt like Preston couldn't take his eyes off him. Max said to Preston once, that he didn't play much... but he really should. It's... magical to watch. Before Preston could pay attention to the actual song, it was over. Kevin passed off the microphone to the new singer and Timmy's band was off-stage. Of course, Timmy and now Max had gotten a well-received congratulations.  
“Good job Max,” Preston said when Max sat down.  
"I was no big deal," Max shrugged. Preston knew he was downplaying his abilities. Max had only rehearsed that number once and played it perfectly? That's talent. "The band was great."  
“Yeah but, you played the song perfectly. You’ve only rehearsed it once. I don’t know anyone who can do that Max. You’re talented.”  
Max seemed to freeze up a little like he wasn't used to people telling him this. Like he was insecure in his abilities. Preston knew Max could get somewhere with the talent that he has in him. It was like seeing a transformation in Max. Max looked so free onstage. Max looked unafraid, so happy and so himself. Preston felt that from Max when he was performing... he hated that Max didn't really think he could do anything with that talent. Max relaxed, toned shoulders resting from their scrunched up position. "Thanks, Preston." It was a sweet and tender way of saying his name... especially considering Max almost always called him by his last name, Goodplay.  
Preston smiled, he couldn't help it, “You’re welcome, Max.”  
“Look! Fireworks!” Nikki exclaimed, pointing to the sky.  
“Whoa...” Max whispered. Preston turned to see an array of red, white and blue fireworks lighting up the night before him. The flashy display that celebrated the country's independence looked absolutely marvelous. Preston saw them every year but, this year they seemed... better. Preston looked up to the sky to look at the colors that seemed more vibrant this year. Maybe something had changed. Maybe Preston was discovering something new. “You seem to be right today, Goodplay,” Max whispered after a while of looking at them. Preston to turn to see Max really fixed on the fireworks. Max’s jade eyes looked wide and wondering. It was an almost childlike feature and the last person Preston expected seeing it on was Max. Preston didn’t know why Max was so amazed by the fireworks, but Preston could ask himself the same question. Especially considering how new it felt to Preston this year.  
Preston didn't turn back to the fireworks for a little. Max was sitting closer than before. Preston wasn't going to look too much into it. Maybe Max just wasn't paying attention to that sort of thing, or maybe Max was getting more comfortable and less closed off. Preston looked to his friends. Nikki and Nerris looked up with all the childlike wonder he expected them to have when looking at this sort of thing. Harrison and Neil looked as if they were in the middle of a conversation. As Neil had his arm resting on the armrest and leaning closer to Harrison. Preston looked up to the fireworks again. Maybe there really was something different about them this year.  
After the fireworks everyone packed and picked up a last minute dinner on the boardwalk. People were talking about the events of today. Nikki seemed to be the most awake of the group, as she rambled. Nerris was the second most awake, as she really looked interested in Nikki’s retellings and added in little bits from time to time.  
Harrison, Mark, and Neil made sure to pick up coffees for the long journey ahead. The journey back was always the hardest, as they were tired and could barely keep awake. Harrison and Neil lazily listened to Nikki's story. They seemed to be the two most tired, even though they didn't do much the whole day.  
Max was sleepy all of a sudden. Perhaps it was the performance that drained him of energy or just the long day in general. He looked like a sleepy puppy. His curly black hair was droopy and frankly messy. He yawned the most often. It was interesting to see the big tough Max being all sleepy and struggling to keep awake. It gave him this sweet and sincere factor to him.  
The day came to a close as they walked back to their cars and Max, Neil, Nikki, Nerris, and Preston said their goodbyes to Harrison's family. Preston honestly had more fun than he thought he was going to have. Preston silently hoped to himself that Max, Nikki, and Neil would come back next year. At least, Max. Preston most years would just stay trying to tan, perhaps indulge in a play or a book as he waited for Nerris, Harrison and Timmy to come back with a wacky story or argument as to which Preston had to be the voice of reason. Then Preston would go on the wonder wheel once and in lonely silence.  
Preston was really glad that Max kind of stole him away and took him to the boardwalk. He really showed Preston a good time, one he wasn't expecting. Preston laughed like no other when they were hanging out. It felt like they had always been friends. Max also seemed beyond comfortable with Preston.  
Max was actually really funny. Max was fun to be around and he was surprised that Max didn’t go out much. Preston wondered why Max limited himself to his three friends from camp. Max was sweet when he wasn't acting so angry.  
They piled into the car, all feeling tired. Nikki and Nerris talked, well more like whispered to each other. Preston couldn't decipher their conversation. Not that he cared much to at the moment, as he was pretty tired. Preston was sure Nerris would tell him on the following day. They were best friends after all. Harrison started double checking people's addresses on his notepad and setting up the GPS with the help of Neil. Those two were actually very functional together. They helped each other and got things done when they weren't so defensive about silly things like magic.  
They pulled out of the beach and Preston watched everything get smaller and smaller. The wonder wheel, the platform stage and the sound of the seagulls. Before he could comment anything to Max, who was sitting next to him, he felt a weight on his shoulder. It was Max. Max was fast asleep, arms loosely hugging himself as if he needed a comfort item. Max looked so small resting on Preston's shoulder but, he also looked peaceful. Preston didn't mind. Preston didn't mind at all.


	5. Instant 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing la la la la la la la…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh almost didn't update on time OOPS  
> I'm A busy bee  
> Thanks for all the support y'all!!!!
> 
> Soundtrack  
> Epic III - Hadestown  
> The crush song - Twaimz
> 
> Preston's voice probably low-key sounds like Troye Sivan haha

Maybe Max and Preston had started texting each other after the fourth of July. Everyday.

Late August was one of Preston's favorite times of year weather-wise. Not to warm or not too cold. He opened the door to the cafe and heard the little wind chime. Harrison had told him to come in earlier because he had some "Big surprise." Preston walked to where the psychics’ room was. Harrison and Nerris were discussing something in between giggles.  
“What are you two up to now?” Preston asked as he sat down on the plush pillows.  
"Ok, ok, You know how you’ve been wanting to delve more into magic? Like with us?" Nerris asked. Truth be told, yes, Preston did want to know more about the magic his friends did. He wanted to be included in that because it's so annoying to hear them talking about magic and Preston has no fucking idea what they're talking about.  
"Oh please, You two said this about fortune telling and now Harrison has a cafe. Please don't tell me both of you, who are barely out of college are going to start a chain where each place has a different kind of magic theme," Preston jested sarcastically.  
"Whoa, that sounds like a smart business idea!" Harrison exclaimed, stars in his eyes. You could practically see his gears turning for another fantastic idea. Frankly, Harrison does have good ideas, but the man already had so much on his plate that he couldn't afford to take any more.  
"No," Nerris shut that idea down immediately. "This is why we really brought you here." Nerris pulled out three dolls. One of a green haired girl, with pink button eyes, red shorts, and a yellow tank top. The hair was made of yarn and it was stuck together carefully. The next was of a curly brown haired boy, blue button eyes, red jeans and a yellow shirt. The last had piercing jade button eyes, a blue hoodie and a black mop of yarn on its head. They all had red hearts on them. The last doll struck Preston the most. He knew the three dolls were Nikki, Neil, and Max.  
“What the fuck?” Preston whispered. He scanned the dolls and was expecting for them to say it was one big joke.  
“Before you get all alarmed listen, they’re not used for revenge or anything malicious. They’re instruments of intent,” Nerris clarified.  
“Yeah but, why of them?” Preston fretted.  
“Who else were we to make, Preston?” Harrison queried.  
“Anyone? They’ve come back to our lives like two months ago! Voodoo dolls? Really?” Preston questioned their actions. He was baffled.  
“This could help them! Look we do care about these three, and I know you do too,” Harrison began, “The pins you see in every movie aren't there to be for damage to the person. It depends on the color of the pin.” Nerris presented an array of pins, sorted by color. "White pins to bring positivity, purification or healing. Red is for love, attraction or power. Green means growth, wealth, money and fertility. Yellow can mean success and confidence. Purple is for a stronger connection to the spirit realm, wisdom or psychic exploration. Blue stands for love and peace. However, black is negative; it can be used to dispel negative energy or to summon it. We’re not going to use black.” Nerris pushed the black pins away.  
“I’d hope not,” Preston said. “But now what? We just control their lives for the better?”  
“Well, yes and no. We just are going to have them for like a week. To see how this magic works. Now, you’ve always said you wanted to try some kind of magic.” Harrison began to push the Max doll to Preston.  
“Harrison, I’m not sure I should...” Preston hesitated. It was compromising trust if Max found out. Also, it was a little creepy to have a doll of someone.  
"It's just for a week," Nerris said. Preston picked up to doll carefully, unsure of it. It felt soft in his hands, the yarn feeling like a cloud. He looked at it all around. Stuck onto the back of the doll was a picture from camp. Preston remembered that picture. Nerris sent it to the group chat the day they left the camp and Preston was upset that she had taken this picture. It was one where he had fallen onstage dude to Nikki's shenanigans and Max was holding back his laughter at the foot of the stage. Preston was eye to eye with Max at the moment. He remembered to begin super embarrassed even if the fall was none of his own faults. Nerris had actually brought in this photo a few months back if he remembered correctly, along with a blue memory box. There were quite the pictures there.  
Preston wasn't in the photo on the doll, he was cut from it so it was just Max. “Why is the picture cut?”  
“They all are,” Harrison mentioned. He carefully flipped the Neil doll to show the image of what used to be Neil arguing with Harrison, now it just looked like Neil was angry at nothing. Nerris flipped around the Nikki doll to find a picture of Nikki smiling. It used to be a picture of Nikki and Nerris together, but it was snipped in half to be used on the doll. “You see,” Harrison continued, “You need to have an intimate charm, token or symbol of the person attached to the doll in order for it to be connected.”  
“Well, that doesn't sound wrong, but you’re the one who knows,” Preston said. “Which doll are you taking?”  
"I'm taking the Nikki doll," Nerris mentioned. Nerris and Nikki had something romantic going on by now. They would text every day and Nerris would gush over her. Nerris would catch herself gushing and stop, denying it. Preston and Harrison had an ongoing bet on which one would ask out the other first. Preston had his money on Nikki since she was impulsive while Harrison had faith that Nerris would blurt it out of nowhere. It was sweet. Nerris held the doll carefully, tenderly. The way her fingers softly played with the green yarn hair or made sure it wouldn't fall when she set it on her lap. Even if she felt it would fall when on her lap, she'd softly put her hand over the doll to keep it in place.  
Harrison had the Neil doll. He was always fond of Neil, but he seemed more flirtatious with Neil lately. Really you couldn't tell between the normal flirty Harrison and the flirty Harrison who liked the guy unless you were Preston or Nerris. They could tell Harrison had a thing for someone he flirted with. Especially since he's been acting strangely. Much more sheepish and detached. Not too detached, Harrison cared a lot about his friends and family to not do that. However, it was still noteworthy to say he was acting strange when Neil was mentioned.  
“Preston, Are you taking the doll, or not?” Nerris asked.  
Hesitantly Preston grabbed the Max doll, "Ok, fine but just a week," Preston decided. Just a week. It wasn't like he'd really use this anyway. "What is there to do with the doll? Control his life?"  
“No that’s creepy,” Nerris retaliated.  
“So is having a doll of someone,” Preston shot back.  
"Ok, Ok everyone," Harrison stated, trying to prevent having to sit through another snappy argument, "Have a pincushion, with the pins you need. We can teach you how to use them better later on. Take this note with all the meanings. They won't bring him harm, unless you use a black pin."  
"Which we are not and will not use," Nerris mentioned. The cushion was a quaint little thing. It had the pins sticking out of it, a colorful assortment of pinheads catching one's eye when looking at it. The cushion itself was the size of an icebreakers packet. It was covered in a pink satiny looking fabric. It was actually rougher than expected to the touch. The little circle had fingers of lace all around it and a plush heart charm was attached to the cushion on top.  
"So it's just pins?" Preston asked.  
“Well not really,” Harrison mentioned, “They’re dolls of intent, so with the right spell...” Harrison swiftly and carefully took the Max doll from Preston’s hands, “You can do many things, like make him come right to you.” Just as Harrison said this he did something to the doll. A whisper or a chant. A flicker of his hand or something of the sort. Preston didn’t even know what. Harrison gave the doll back to Preston. Preston just left it on the table in the physics room for now.  
A crash came from the restaurant, followed by Preston’s gasp, “What the-” He was cut off by a chime that was heard from Preston’s pocket. It was Preston’s phone, a new message flashing the screen.

**Max 1:00pm**  
Hey Goodplay, some fucker knocked over your laptop. He got away.

**Preston 1:00pm**  
Oh dear! I’ll be right there.

How is that even possible? Yes, Max comes in for lunch but, this was a fifteen minutes earlier than normal... and right when Harrison said Max would come? Preston looked Harrison right in the eye, “What the hell?”  
“Magic,” Harrison answered. Preston rolled his eyes before he went off to see if his laptop was okay. He was for sure making Harrison explain this after his last set. If he could even do it.  
Preston walked out to the restaurant to find Max sitting at the table he usually sits in. The one that's right off the stage. He had this little pouty expression that conveyed how upset he was but at the same time reminded him of the fourth of July. When Preston thought Max looked like a little puppy, but if anything Max is more of a cat. Sly and often not wanting to cooperate. Yeah, Max was more of a cat.  
“Hey,” Preston greeted with a small wave, grabbing Max’s attention.  
Max turned his head to the direction in which he heard the sound, "Hm? Oh, Hey Goodplay. I picked your laptop up, hope you don't mind." Max handed him the sleek mac laptop. It had a gold cover. It was a sparkly gradient, so some of the silver of the laptop was still seen in the clear section of the laptop case. Preston sat in the chair next to Max and opened the laptop. There was a crack going down the center of the screen and when Preston tried to turn on the laptop it didn't.  
“Well there goes... everything,” Preston chuckled. Laughed diluted his worry in these situations. He gently closed the laptop and put it in his bag.  
"That sucks," Max sympathized. The way he said it... he was clearly awkward about it. Like he wasn't used to giving out comfort of any kind. Preston was expecting it though. It wasn't a surprise a kid as bitter as Max used to be, still hasn't grown out of old habits.  
"It's fine." Preston sat in the chair across from Max, "I still have the warranty so apple will replace it. Besides, there's video footage.”  
“Ooh, cameras? Fancy,” Max jested.  
"Of course. It's NYC and Harrison's, not an idiot." Almost every business has cameras in New York. It may be the city of dreams but it also has high crime rates. "I think the only problem is, I still have to finish, five songs and they were all on here.”  
“I know some of the ones you do,” Max mentioned.  
“Wait, Really?” Preston was really surprised, almost flattered.  
"Well, I come here every day don't I?" Max smirked and raised an eyebrow. Almost an audacious air to him. Max had always been like that though. It didn't stop Preston from smiling. "Plus you sing really popular songs, everyone knows them. I'll ask Tim if I can borrow a guitar."  
“Thanks,” Preston smiled.  
“Don’t mention it Goodplay,” Max said. Max came back with an acoustic guitar. Preston set out chords for him to follow just in case.  
Preston decided to make conversation as he set up, "So what brings you so early?" There had to be some reasonable response or explanation for Max showing up earlier than normal. Magic just couldn't be the answer. Yes, Harrison was incredibly capable of doing some crazy things but, no, this couldn't have been his doing.  
"There was a little incident so the manager let a bunch of people out at the same time. He just so happened to send me like half an hour earlier." Half an Hour?! Preston only thought it had been fifteen minutes. It was even stranger than he first thought. "Which means I've been here for like twenty minutes," Max responded while tuning the guitar. Did Harrison have anything to do with that? Did he see it was going to happen and was just trying to mess with him? Max played a chord with a smirk, "Tuned."  
“Alright let’s get these over with,” Preston chuckled, “May I announce you?”  
“It’s your show Goodplay.”  
Preston chuckled, “When is it not?” He saw Max smile a little and then addressed the crowd. “Hey everyone! This is my last set and I’ve invited my friend Max to play acoustic. Enjoy.”  
Performing with Max was, strange. He'd done it as a kid but, now it was new. It was professional. Preston couldn't focus on whatever he was feeling in his stomach. He was in the bliss of performance. It's always been in him. When he performed it was like he was in another place. He let his voice filled the room. It was soft and flowing. He was telling a story. A story of an epic from ancient Greece. A story that took place in a time more long ago then we can think. The song was from a modern musical, yes, but, the story was a classic. Preston was singing the song of Orpheus when he rescued his lover from the underworld. He moved heaven and earth for her. Well, more like Hell, but either way that was a love for the ages. Preston would write a play about it but, there already was one. The love of Orpheus and Eurydice, it’s something Preston always dreamed of. A love like that, it only comes once in a million years. Preston never had that. He always wanted something like that. Ever since he was little too. He just wanted to be loved so dearly by a person that they would crawl through hell and back for him. He'd seen it everywhere and he despised that he couldn't seem to touch it, to have it in the palm of his own hand. Maybe he was getting carried away by his hopeless romantic thoughts. Or maybe he was getting fed up with having a hard time finding love.  
The set was over before Preston even knew it. Max was smiling up at him. When Preston looked over, Max seemed to realize that he'd been smiling like that. It was sweet,small and kind of very charming. Max had a charming smile, but this time not like the bad boy trope in a teen movie. "Good job, Maxwell," Preston smiled back.  
“You get really into this did you know that?” Max mentioned when he came back to help Preston put his things away.  
“Please Max, you act like you’ve just met me,” Preston joked. He laughed, as he tended to find his own jokes funny.  
Max scoffed, “Someone’s a little full of themselves.”  
"Oh please," Preston said, making it sound like banter. "As much as I love talking about me... I could say you get pretty into it too."  
"I just concentrate. It's not a big deal, Goodplay."  
"Yeah but you enjoy it, Max. I can tell. Why don't you pursue it? You have the talent for it, Max."  
Max sighed, “Look Goodplay.” The air was much more serious now, a sudden shift. “I know my limits. I know what I can and can’t do. And I’m realistic about it. I'm not a dreamer, like you. You’ve always been a dreamer and always will be one. I’ll always be a realist.”  
“Maxwell I have to disagree-”  
Max cut him off, "Let's not talk about it, Preston."  
Preston sighed, "Fine." Preston decided not to dwell on it, for now. He could never put down a topic until he fully worked it through.  
"Besides you were always the star of the group," Max smirked and slid the wire box under the stage. "Anything else you need?"  
"It's fine Maxwell. I can handle myself." Preston smiled. Max was being so negative! He had talent and it was like he was blind to it! Max could read sheet music, he could play fantastic and he clearly loved it. Preston was just so, confused by it. He just didn't want Max to doubt himself.  
“Bye, Goodplay. I’ll see you later,” Max said, waving.  
“Till our next meeting Maxwell,” Preston responded. When Max was out the door Preston finished up packing then texted Harrison, for him to see later.

**My fav Shakespeare wannabe 1:24pm**  
You’re showing me how you did that.

* * *

 

Max left the cafe, satisfied with his work. He started to walk back but couldn't even get to the corner before receiving a call from Nikki.  
He answered it, “What is it now Nikki?” Max deadpanned.  
What he wasn't expecting was Nikki to be quadruple times the level of excited then she normally was, “Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!”  
“One, chill out. Two, what?’  
“I got a girlfriend! And it’s Nerris!” Max felt his heart jump to his throat then stop.  
“Oh fuck,” He choked out. A week earlier he made a bet. A stupid bet. A bet he thought he could win, but he underestimated how impulsive Nikki could get when it came to the girls she really liked.

They were sitting in the subway, Neil, Max, and Nikki. The subway was noisy and stifling, just as always. The trio had managed to nab seats in the subway, two seats in the subway. Neil and Nikki had gotten to the seats first, which left Max standing. He hated being stuck up against sweaty and unfamiliar bodies but, the subway was a cheap fare and the most convenient thing to use. Especially in New York City. Nikki had been rambling on about her latest encounter with Nerris and Max laughed. "What's so funny?" Nikki asked.  
“It’s just,” Max chuckled, “When are you gonna stop being such a pussy and ask her out?” He smirked. He was so good at getting on people’s nerves.  
Nikki was almost visibly fuming, "Max, Max, Max," she calmed down a little, "It's just way too soon for that."  
“You don’t have the guts,” Max quipped, smirking like a little shit.  
“I do!” Nikki whined. Someone shot a dirty look so she was reduced to a whisper, “Sorry. Yes, I do Max! I could so ask her out!”  
"Oh yeah, I bet you couldn't do it before the week is over," Max provoked. "I bet you'll just chicken out like all the times before."  
“No, Max,” She shot back, “I’ll do it. You’ll see Max! Oh! If I do it, you have to ask Preston out.”  
Max scoffed and rolled his eyes, acting like a bet like this didn’t affect him, “Not like it’ll happen, but what’s in it for me.”  
“I’ll buy you pizza like three times,” Nikki said.  
“Fair enough,” Max responded. They shook on it, sealing the bet in place. If there was anything noteworthy about Max and Nikki, is that they were stubborn and refuse to lose. Nikki knew that this could get on Max’s nerves. Max knew that Nikki was just getting on his nerves.  
Did he let it get to him anyway?  
Yes, yes he did.  
Neil chuckled, “Well I guess I’m witness to this bet. It’s set in stone and neither of you can back away. I’ll hold you accountable.” The other two groaned because of how extra Neil was being. Neil laughed, “You two are complaining now but, one of the two of you is going to be seriously fucked.”

Max was currently seriously fucked. He felt his heartbeat get fast. He seemed chill when asking people out, but this always happened, no matter who. "You fucking enjoy seeing me suffer, don't you. You fucking demon," Max spluttered.  
“Ohh, you said it would be no big deal. I thought you said you could ask anyone out? You did it so many times before. Why is Preston different?” Nikki teased.  
“Shut up. I’ll ask him out no problem, it won’t take me two days prep, you’ll see,” Max sneered back. He hung up to phone and took a deep breath.

  
_Step step._  
 _It's going to be fine._  
 _Step. Step._  
 _It’s just a question, dumbass._  
 _Step. Step._  
 _Stop being ridiculous you ass. It's just a bet_  
 _Step. Step._  
 _You’re not going to let Nikki get the best of you._  
 _Step. Step._  
 _It’s just Preston._

  
He opened the door to the cafe, only to find that Preston was about to leave. “Hey I need to ask you something,” Max practically blurted out.  
Preston stepped outside, gently closing the door behind him. “Sure Maxwell. What is it?”  
Max took a deep breath. Thankfully, David had helped him find out how to calm his nerves. "Will you go on a date with me?"  
Preston was visually surprised. His cheeks were turning a soft pink as his amber eyes sparkled. Max knew those eyes were curious, excited and just bubbling with different questions.  
Preston was clutching the strap of his brown leather shoulder bag. His cheeks were dusted a light pink color and with a small almost inaudible gasp responded, “Yes, I will.”


	6. Instant 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!! I skipped last week because I was just so busy but now it’s finally up and I’m really happy with it. Enjoy!!!!
> 
> Soundtrack:  
> I was an island - Allison Weiss  
> I like me better - Lauv

What the fuck are you supposed to wear to a date? Max hadn't been on a date like this in a while. Usually, he just takes whoever ends up unlucky enough to get a date with him to a movie and orders them something, but no. This time he's taking Preston to a nice place, so he had to be formal casual. What does formal casual even mean? It was mostly Nikki and Neil's idea. Also, Nerris and Harrison helped Max pick a place Preston liked. They were treating it like such a huge deal, it was just a date.  
“Max pick a shirt,” Neil insisted.  
Max was holding up two shirts. One was a teal button down and the other was a burgundy one. “You guys Keep telling me all these fucking colors!”  
“Well, I mean, If you showed up shirtless Preston would totally swoon,” Nikki mentioned.  
“Nikki!” Max and Neil exclaimed.  
“I’m joking, it’s a joke dudes,” Nikki giggled.  
"Get the teal one. You look better in teal Max," Neil said, "And the black blazer just ties up the look." Max had on black jeans that fit him well, and they were honestly one of the nicest pants he owned. As for the blazer, Neil made him get it for some random event he invited Nikki and Max too. At least he didn't buy something to only use once. Honestly, the outfit wasn't that bad. The shirt and the blazer were not too much of a slim fit but still flattered his body well, while the jeans were a little more on the loose side. He could really trust his friends to clean him up.  
"I'm a lesbian who's never even met fashion sense, but the outfit looks good!" Nikki mentioned.  
"Oh, Jesus..." Max groaned, rolling his eyes.  
“Oh, so I’m the token gay guy with the fashion sense?” Neil asked.  
Max began to button the shirt, “If it makes you feel any better, I’m a bisexual who never knows what the fuck is going on, and I think I also speak for Nikki as well when I say this,” Max began. As he spoke he finished buttoning his shirt and started to contemplate if he should pick up his hair. Before he could finish he was interrupted.  
“Don’t do a ponytail, your hair isn't long enough for that. It just looks tiny and sad. Leave your hair out, Preston's not going to care,” Neil blurted out. However, to Max, it was like his words had been stolen out of his mouth.  
“As I was saying before I’d been fucking interrupted, you keep us from looking like a damn mess,” Max finished. Max slipped on the blazer.  
“And I guess from being late as well because you have to go!” Neil said, moving towards the door.  
"Wait, Max!" Nikki got up from Max's mini couch and stopped Max. He had yet to even open the door so she had no need to be so dramatic about it. Max just figured that Nikki would forget unless she blurted it out now. "I got this, so you can give it to Preston." It was a little amber bead bracelet with one black bead. Something small, yes, but it was a charming little bracelet. It matched Preston's eyes, too. "Give this to him!" Nikki insisted.  
“Fuck guys, So much for a first date that was a bet? This is a little much,” Max pointed out. He now had a bracelet along with Preston’s favorite flowers. Red roses, classic and romantic, in combination with blue Chrysanthemums. The Chrysanthemums? Preston liked them because you don't hear them often. These flowers are so rare and beautiful, which is what Preston thinks he is. They also look really nice with red roses.  
“Oh hush Max. You’re gonna do great,” Nikki reassured.  
“Wow I didn’t realize it was a test Nikki,” Max remarked sarcastically.  
“If it is you’re failing. Let’s go!” Neil mentioned, halfway down the first flight. Even though Neil got a head start, Nikki and Max got downstairs first.  
When they all reached the porch of the building, they saw Nerris waving in front of the black minivan. Nikki got so excited when she saw Nerris, Max thought that she would jump off the porch. It was nice seeing Nikki so happy. Maybe that bet was what she needed to push her towards taking the step to make Nerris her girlfriend. Nikki couldn't resist a bet. Max watched as Nikki bolted down the outside flight of stairs and engulfed Nerris in one of the biggest hugs Max had ever seen. Max was honestly happy for her. Nikki had been one of his only two best friends for over a decade and had dealt with his bullshit. The least he could do is be happy for her when she got a girlfriend who seemed just right for her.  
So did he bet her that on purpose? Maybe something in him knew.  
His real question is why would Nikki bet Max to go out with Preston?  
His thoughts were cut off by Neil reaching then end of the steps, “Oh hey Nerd.” Max said with a smirk.  
“Shut up,” Neil said in a disgruntled voice.  
Max and Neil descended the steps and Nerris gave them the game plan. “Harrison is at Preston’s apartment right now. Max will drive Neil’s car, which is at Preston’s place, and we follow in the minivan.”  
“Is that Harrison’s car?” Neil asked.  
“Yes, Neil. Geez, don’t interrupt me next time,” Nerris sassed.  
“Are we going to make sure they don’t fuck up in the restaurant?” Nikki asked.  
“Yeah probably,” Nerris responded. “Ok let’s get in the car!”  
“Wait, wait. Why the hell are you guys going?” Max asked. He didn’t want all his friends spying on his date. That’s fucking weird.  
“Because we’re Nosy!” Nikki chirped as she got into the backseat with Nerris.  
Neil was the designated driver, as per the request of Harrison. Nerris and Nikki were canoodling in the back, so Max wasn't going to bother them with that. "Neil, what the fuck am I really getting into," Max whispered.  
Neil chuckled. “I'm going to be so honest Max. Preston seems like the kind of guy who wants something serious, a real relationship. You’ve never been that guy.”  
“Wow that really makes me feel better,” Max remarked sarcastically. Neil was 100% right.  
“Max, I can tell you’re interested in him.”  
“What?”  
"You're at least a little interested or curious. No one starts off at a guy at least once, every time we walk into a room with him. It has to have a reason, and I think it has to do with romantic feelings. I'd never peg you for someone to be interested in Preston though."  
"I never was interested in him. I guess it's because he seems kind of different... I'm only doing this thing because Nikki bet me to do it."  
“Preston doesn't know that.”  
"Like hell, he doesn't.”  
“I have a feeling you’re going to have more fun than you think,” Neil snickered.  
“Shut up, dickwad.” Max laughed. Before he knew it, they were at Preston’s house.

* * *

“Harrison, why in the world would Max, of all men, ask me out?” Preston asked fixing his scarf. The scarf didn’t do much. It was light and only served as a fashion statement. His blazer was navy blue with a touch of orange and jeans to match that orange.  
“How should I know?” Harrison asked.  
“Maybe because your job is being a physic?” Preston remarked sarcastically.  
"Well, I guess so. Maybe he finally likes you."  
“Nonsense, I wouldn't sound so sure.” Preston paused, “You had nothing to do with this right? Not you or Nerris?”  
“Not in the least.”  
Preston sighed and began studying his outfit in the mirror. "Is this too much?"  
"Well, It's you," Harrison mentioned. Preston raised an eyebrow, silently telling Harrison to answer seriously because Preston was nervous. He was so nervous and he didn't want to admit it to himself. "It looks fine. Preston?" At the mention of his name, he turned around, hair bouncing with him. "We both know why you're at least a little jittery about this but, you said yes for a reason. Your ready and you said yes because you know that about you."  
“Harrison... It’s been so long since I’ve been on a nice date. Since, high school,” Preston choked out. There wasn't a lie there. It had been like he forgot how a real date went.  
Max was a wild card. Preston didn't know what to expect. He only knew that it would be okay... it had to be. With Harrison and Nerris there, nothing could go wrong.  
"It's time. He's here," Harrison said. He got up from where he was leaning on the couch. Preston began to check every little thing, just a peg away from frantic. "You look fine Preston. Come on, he's waiting, Romeo." Harrison and Preston chuckled. They walked out of the house.

* * *

Max wasn't sure what he was expecting from Preston... but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think Preston looked good. Neil handed Max his car keys, trusting his best friend to not total his car in the New York city streets. Max stepped out of the car to greet Preston. “Hey... You look nice.”  
"You're not so bad at cleaning up yourself, Maxwell," Preston smiled, it shone in all of his faces, "It's nice to see you again." Preston noticed the flowers in Max's hands. "Are those for me?”  
"I don't know anyone else who likes the combination of red roses and blue chrysanthemums, and that someone is my date tonight, so yeah, I think they're definitely yours," Max handed the roses to Preston.  
Preston chuckled, “Thank you.”  
“I have this too.” Max held out the amber bracelet. It glittered under the streetlight in the night. It was simple yet, beautiful.  
It took Preston’s breathe away, “It’s lovely.” He stuck out his right wrist, cradling the flowers in the other arm, “Slip it onto my wrist, would you Maxwell?”  
Max did as instructed. “I’m glad you like it.” He unlocked Neil’s car, flashing Neil his classic shithead grin. “Shall we?” Max made his way to open Preston’s door.  
“We shall,” Preston chuckled.  
Preston stepped inside and Max closed Preston’s door. While coming around to the other side of the car, he was stopped. He turned to find Harrison grabbing onto his upper arm. “Max,” Harrison commanded his attention. Harrison was very serious about this.  
“If you wanted me to say hi, I was certainly getting there,” Max joked.  
"Max," Harrison had chuckled at the joke but reverted back to his seriousness, "Take care of Preston tonight. We don't want anything happening to him." Max assumed "we" meant Harrison and Nerris, as well as possibly Harrison's family.  
"I won't," Max responds, "Why the hell are you worried about that? He's in good hands."  
“Just... in case,” Harrison smiled now, “Good luck Max.” With that Harrison went to his car. It was definitely strange.  
Max got into the driver's seat. He wondered if Preston knew his friends were following them. Max didn't want to bring it up in case Preston didn't know.  
“Thank you for asking me out tonight Maxwell,” Preston thanked, opening up the conversation.  
“It’s no big deal, really,” Max shrugged. “I feel like you’d get out often,” he chuckled.  
Preston laughed, but it was more of a nervous laugh, “Oh not really, no. I guess I never have an excuse to go out much. Max, how did you know these were my favorites?”  
"You've told me. I guess I just have a good memory and I pay attention to when people speak." Max shrugged he figured it was a small detail to remember and therefore not much of a big deal.  
“You tend to brush off things that you do as nothing often, did you know that?” Preston mentioned. Max didn’t respond. It was such a random but, true thing for Preston to point out.  
Luckily of Max, he didn't need to address it since they had arrived. "We're here." Max got out and opened the door on the other side for Preston since Max knew Preston liked that stuff.  
"You're too kind," Preston thanked. The restaurant that Neil had picked out for Max to suggest was a nice Parisian themed restaurant. It was one of the nicest and in budget places, you could find in New York. It was called, "Petite Boucherie." It was tiny and charming, and kind of fancy, which in a way intimidated Max. He'd never gone to a dinner at a place as nice as this so he had to be on his best behavior. ....Even in his thoughts, he had started to sound like David.  
"You made a reservation here and everything?" Preston asked. He entered the restaurant all starry-eyed. It was a look Max began to recognize. The look when Preston had an idea or was just so amazed by his surroundings. Today Max guessed the latter.  
"Yeah, It's the only way for us to get in, other than the door." Max opened the door for him.  
Preston chuckled, “That was quite smooth.” He walked inside the restaurant. Max looked behind him for a moment to see the four from the minivan sitting on a bench, all giving him a cheesy thumbs up. Max rolled his eyes and walked inside.  
Inside was an array of flower pots with peonies of many colors and people chatting quietly. The staff looked fancy and there was a lady who worked at the front, checking in guests. The lady was blonde and had a “Can I speak to the manager?” haircut. Max usually did not interact well with these kinds of people.  
Max and Preston walked up to this counter. “Hello,” Max greeted. The lady looked up over her butterfly frame glasses, waiting for him to continue, bitchy attitude already emanating off of her. “We have a reservation for two at 8:30.”  
Slow as a snail she looked in her book, clearly tired. She put on a clearly artificial smile. “Name?” she asked in a nasal voice.  
"Maxwell," Max responded.  
“Yes, you’ve already signed in,” she said back.  
"What?" Max asked, baffled. How the hell could he have already sign in? He just got there!  
“Ma’am, there has to be some confusion here,” Preston added.  
“No there is not,” the lady said. “I don’t know if you are trying some kind of prank but, that does not work in your favor here.”  
“Prank?” Max asked, clearly getting heated up. “What the hell do you mean prank? I made a reservation here and I have just as much right as anyone else to be here and be seated. We’re here on time and we made a reservation. Who the hell signed in for us and took our spots?”  
"Sir, I have to ask you to calm down. There is no need to lash out at me," She sneered at him.  
"Listen, lady," Max barked, "I don't know what your problem is, accusing us of pranking. Is it discrimination? Is that it?"  
"Sir I'll have to call security on you for causing a disturbance," She responds.  
“Call them! See if I-” Max’s lashing out was cut off by Preston putting a soft hand on his shoulder. It was just the right touch Max need to visibly relax and calm himself for a second.  
“No need, ma’am,” Preston sassed. The word “Ma’am” just oozing with pettiness. Preston put on his own artificial smile, “We will be leaving and not bring our business back into this establishment.” Then Preston, with a bitter whip of his hair, grabbed Max’s hand and walked out. Max couldn't help but flash her a middle finger and stick his tongue out. Childish, yes, but it will forever be one of Max’s favorite things to do.  
"Aw, what happened?" Nikki asked when they got outside.  
“Oh fuck off Nikki,” Max rolled his eyes.  
“You see someone stole our reservation and they almost kicked us out, so I just choose to walk out with Max,” Preston explained.  
“Wah, wah,” Nikki said, making the universal sound effect for disappointment.  
“So what, date over?” Neil asked. It looked the other four were really rooting for them.  
Max paused and looked at Preston. He smirked, “No.” Max turned to the four, “And I’ll start by telling you fuckers to scram. It’s really hard to have a genuine date with an audience.”  
Harrison looked like he was going to protest, but Preston gave him a nod. A nod silently reassuring something to him. “Fine, fine,” Harrison surrendered. The four got up.  
“We’ll be at my place watching movies if you need us,” Nerris mentioned.  
“Max, give my car back there, will you?” Neil asked.  
Max smirked, “Roger that, Nerd.” Max then hopped into Neil’s car, Preston in the passenger seat. Max drove Preston to an area that had food trucks lining one side of the sidewalk.  
Max parked and opened the door for Preston. He offered his hand to him, “Welcome to a typical first date with Max.” Preston smiled and took his hand. The pair walked around a bit before settling on a food truck to get something from. “Here they know me by name,” Max bragged.  
"So, gathering from all the previous comments, I take it you've taken quite the amount of people on a date here?" Preston asked.  
Max chuckled and felt a bit of heat rise to his face at the implication. He didn’t want to sound like a player after all, “No, I just come around here often.” Preston reached to find his wallet but Max stopped him by putting his hand on Preston’s. “Goodplay, don’t worry your pretty little head about it. I’ll pay for it,” Max said nonchalantly.  
It was Preston’s turn to turn slightly pink.  
They sat on a bench in the nearby square. The sky was full of stars and Preston just loved to point out the constellations. Preston also mentioned how he rarely saw the stars in the city, thanks to the street lights.  
Max was having a really good time. He honestly wasn't expecting it. It was a “dare date” and they all usually went the same (as Nikki had done this before) but, it was different with Preston. For one, Max didn't feel the need to put up a bad boy front, as it was what attracted most people to him. Max heard "Oh yeah bad boys are my type," more often then he'd like to. Preston knew him as a kid. With Preston, everything didn't start with romantic intentions. He really got to know him first and it felt like going out with someone who happened to be more than a friend. Maybe Max did go on a lot of pointless dates...  
Max pointed up at a set of stars, “What about that one?” he asked. Max found himself genuinely interested about Preston’s rambling about stars. The way Preston talked about it made it all the more interesting.  
Preston studied it, eyes squinting for a moment until his face of realization came, "That one is Andromeda.”  
“What does that mean?”  
"It's a name. She was left as bait to a sea monster because her father didn't want it to kill her mother. Thankfully Perseus, a Greek hero, stopped by to save her."  
Max chuckled, "Talk about shitty parenting." They both laughed. When the laughter died down Max sighed, "Look, Preston, I'm sorry about tonight."  
“What for?” Preston asked.  
"Every fucking thing. I tried to take you to a nice place and it was a total disaster, not to mention your friends were spying on us."  
Preston looked down and chuckled, “We’re probably banned from there forever aren’t we?” He laughed and looked at Max with a smirk, which got Max to laugh. When they calmed down he started up again, “Max, I genuinely had so much fun on this date tonight. You tried your best to do a classic hopeless romantic style date and when that didn’t work, you swept me off my feet using your own way. Plus, I felt so powerful passive aggressively telling that lady off.”  
“That was pretty impressive of you.”  
“Why thank you. Oh, and thank you for everything. I haven’t had so much fun on a date like that... in a while.”  
"Goodplay..." Max smirked. He saw Preston's amber eyes shining back at him. Max wouldn't admit it at the moment but, Preston looked handsome under the moonlight. "You really are something else."  
It was getting late so their night had to be brought to a close. They walked to the car hand in hand and Max drove Preston back to his home. “Here’s your stop. I have to get this car back to Neil and head home for work in the morning.”  
“I have my work tomorrow morning as well,” Preston chuckled. “I had a lot of fun.”  
“Preston?” Max asked, keeping the brunette's attention for another moment, “Would you like to do this again sometime?” That time was completely out of his own will. No bet, no pressure, no hesitance either. Max really liked being one on one with Preston and he felt different on his date with Preston then on any date he’s been on.  
"Of course, Maxwell." Preston smiled. Max couldn't help but smile back, just a little bit. "Goodnight Maxwell."  
"Goodnight, Goodplay." With that Max watched Preston walk past the door of his home. Max drove back to Nerris's house with the hum of the radio on. He reminisced about the events of the night. It was certainly a date he wouldn't forget. No kiss at the end, but he was fine with that. Preston was taking things seriously and slowly, and Max respected that. Max was more surprised with himself than anything. Truth be told, he had never pegged himself for some that liked Preston either.  
He arrived at Nerris's but decided he was too tired to walk up. He just texted Neil to tell everyone that he had said hi, and for him to come down and take Max home. Max was unexpectedly tired.  
“How did it go?” Neil asked as soon as he got into the car.  
“Aren’t you just dying to know, Neil?” Max chuckled, sounding worn out.  
"Yes, I am, as a matter of fact."  
“Well... I asked him out on a second date and he said yes. So if that’s any consolation,” Max smiled to himself, “I think it went pretty well.”

 

 


	7. Instant 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo It’s the neison ch get ready 
> 
> Soundtrack   
> For the longest time - Billy Joel  
> Rose-Colored boy - Paramore  
> Sweater weather - The neighbourhood

Ring, ring.  
The phone rang out in Neil’s apartment, dragging him out of bed.  
It was his week off from the lab, the week of Thanksgiving. Neil got home last night from thanksgiving weekend. He has stayed for black friday but flew back that night. This year, it was Thanksgiving at mom’s and black friday with dad. Black friday with dad mostly meant: make sure your dad doesn't get trampled by a mob at Walmart. The saturday flight back was dull, as always. The usual routine: call Nikki before the flight because she gets quite worried; then call Max, because Max does get worried, but doesn't say anything. Max gets a little extra wake up too, during his drive back to NYC from home, and Neil wouldn't want Max to crash his car. Neil, would try to read a book on the flight, but would get distracted from time to time. When he landed, it was the same deal: call Nikki, then Max, to see if they made it home safely.  
There was one different thing this year. Little talks through messages with Harrison before and after the flight. Harrison had more time than anyone one else as he didn’t need to travel to get to his family. They were all right there in New York.  
Now it was Sunday and Neil had to pick on the phone. The voice of a familiar early bird was on the other line, “Hey Neil!”  
“Good morning Harrison,” Neil drawled. He set the phone between his ear and shoulder as he served his morning coffee. Neil wasn't much of a morning person, but work forced him to at least try to be.  
“You’re still helping out in my aunt’s surprise party? Right?”  
Neil scrunched up his face, and checked the time. He overslept, Harrison wanted him to be there already. “Right, right, yes I am. I didn’t forget, just overslept a little.”  
“Still having jet lag?”  
“Yeah, actually.”  
“I totally understand. You can eat something over here if that makes it easier.”  
Neil smiled, “Thanks, Harrison, I appreciate it.”  
“See you here then! This is going to be the biggest surprise ever.”  
“I don’t know how you kept the making of a banquet hall from your Aunt. She seems to know everything. With your planning though, this party should be impeccable.”  
“Our planning. I’m glad you agreed to help, you’re so organized with everything.”  
“It’s no big deal. I have to do something nice once in awhile. I can’t be cynical all the time, it's exhausting. I’ll be there in half an hour.”  
“Perfect. Bye Neil.”  
“Bye Harrison.”  
For Neil, Harrison had the perfect family. Of course, Neil knew that Harrison’s original family wasn't that great but now he knows that Harrison himself is in a much better place. He loves his family with all his heart and will stop at no length to keep the one he cares about safe. Harrison also grew up to be very generous, mature and caring. He’ll take in people and treat them like family, like how he is with Preston and Nerris. Those three are like siblings and knowing Harrison’s attitude and drive, it was no wonder his place was a success. From the moment Neil first step foot in the restaurant he felt welcome. He still does whenever he comes in. Harrison always goes out of his way to make him feel that way. Not that Neil’s getting any special treatment... that’s just how Harrison is. That’s so admirable of him.  
Neil often will keep to himself. He doesn't take the time to listen, he lashes out. Nikki was the peacemaker of the little trio. Neil worked all by himself, for himself, to get where he was. He ever so early accepted help from his family. Maybe that’s why Neil feels so estranged every Thanksgiving and why the updates on his life felt like meaningless chatter he’s obliged to do when around family, it’s like they couldn’t talk about anything. Harrison’s family, it’s the opposite.  
It’s strange how they have both found success, but one’s life is richer then the other.  
Twenty minutes flies when Neil got ready. Now for the ten minute trek to the restaurant. Neil had on a light blue long sleeve button down and a gray blazer along with a grey bow tie to top it all off. He had some smooth grey dress pants. He went formal off the bat. Nothing too flashy though. Neil was anything but flashy.  
Neil parked after a while of looking for a space and practically ran down to the banquet hall.  
Harrison spotted him right away. “Neil!” He waved Neil over, as to which Neil came over, “Hey. It’s Nice to see you Neil.”  
“Hey Neil!” Neil turned around to see Timmy and his band. “What’s up dude?”

* * *

Harrison had been running around trying to get everything right. Timmy was busy with set up and Mark had to keep Fidela distracted. Neither of them could show up to the restaurant. Which was hard because they all lived right above it and knowing Fidela she wanted to be down there at all times.  
Harrison wanted Neil’s help because Neil had knowledge on a lot of things techwise. Also organizational skills. Not that Harrison needed any more help, he could organize fine as is. Neil’s ways of organizing were similar to Harrison’s anyway. However in an endeavor this big any help is good help. So Neil was here. Nerris and Preston were also running around trying to fix things and direct employees in Harrison's absence (respectively, the employees also feared Preston’s director skills.)  
Timmy’s band wasn't much of a help. He loved his brother but sometimes Timmy could get on his nerves. They introduced themselves to Neil.  
Kevin was the lead singer, and played a little bit of guitar and piano. He was more on the pale side and had ‘Curtain hair’ that was black and fluffy. His eyes were such a dark brown that they were practically black and pink lips always curled in a smile.  
Zach was the guitarist of the band. He had skin the color of a hazelnut shell, and hazelnut happened to be his favorite flavor of coffee. His hair was long, black and curly. He wore the long and curly part up and had a fade on the side and the back. He had a silver earring on his right ear.  
Eleanor was the pianist. She’s named after her grandmother, whom she adores. Her black braids reached to her waist and her skin was a glowing mahogany color. She wore purple square glasses.  
Celia was the bassist. She had light brown hair that was side shaved. The part not shaved curled under her chin. A hairstyle of which her Cuban mother did not approve of. She had soft green eyes and a drive like no other.  
“Nice to meet you all,” Neil said, after introductions.  
“Well, now that you’ve met ‘Thin Grey Line’ I need help with setting up their sound system,” Harrison mentioned.  
“No problem Harrison,” Neil nodded. Timothy led Neil to the sound system. Harrison had more things to run around and do.  
Organizing a Sweet 50 party wasn't the easiest. Especially as a surprise. However, with the whole family and friends helping as well, it was less overbearing. His aunt deserved it. If it hadn't been for her, Harrison would still be stuck with his old parents. They don't call, but at this point Harrison lost any longing to hear their voices. They would punish him in hopes that would bring Timothy back, when in truth that was no way to go about it. Harrison barely even knew how he disappeared. He feels guilty to this day.  
It was no help to think about it.  
There was no time.  
Harrison had to hurry and make sure everything went perfectly. His aunt deserves no less. Harrison thought this would be the perfect thing. The quinceanera she deserved but could never afford!   
Harrison was so busy in his thoughts he bumped into someone, “Oh! Sorry!”  
“Harrison you ass,” jested a familiar voice. It was the lispy voice of Nerris.  
Harrison chuckled, “Excuse me but please do not call me an ass in my own restaurant.”  
“Does that give me the right to call you an ass anywhere else?” They laughed. Harrison was relieved it was Nerris. He was afraid he’d bump into the wrong Tia.  
“How’s bossing my family around going?” Harrison asked.  
Nerris chuckled, “You definitely said it was decor... yeah I’m having fun though.” She started to fix the table cloth and Harrison helped. “So did your boyfriend get here?” Nerris teased.  
“He’s not my boyfriend Nerris and you know that.”  
“Suspicious you would call him over so early. He’s smart, he’d suspect something.”  
“He’s good at tech and organizing Nerris.”  
“Harrison, I’m literally an engineer. My previous statement still stands.”  
“Well, I’m a mature adult and can admit I have an interest in him while knowing I’m conveying this information in a confidant.”  
Nerris hummed and nodded in agreement. Then smirked, “Hey Neil!” Harrison practically jumped at the sound of Nerris’s sudden call.  
“Huh?” Neil said, looking up. Harrison would be lying if he said his heart didn’t leap to his throat a little. “Oh hey Nerris.”  
“When did you get here?” Nerris asked. She chuckled, “Doesn't matter, we’ll chat later.”  
“Alright that’s fine by me,” Neil responded. Then turned back to Timmy, who he seemed to be having a conversation with.  
“You bitch,” Harrison whispered to Nerris.  
“What happened to being mature?” She asked, laughing.  
“You almost giving me a heart attack that’s what.”  
“Which, didn’t happen. Your face was so worth it. You were all,” She gasped and shook her head, mouth open, mocking his shock.  
“Wow, thanks for being the worst best friend.”  
“Okay Mr. Mature adult.” Nerris rolled her eyes.

* * *

“Well Neil, I’ll help you with this speaker stuff!” Timmy announced to Neil excitedly.  
“You don’t have to do that Tim,” Neil mentioned. Neil crouched down by the wires and Timmy sat on a nearby crate.  
“Nah, Neil, I want too. I think it would be great for my band for me to know this stuff just incase. We can’t carry around a sound guy. So I’ll know some stuff about it!” Timmy beamed. His eyes sparkled like his plan was the most genius thing in band history.  
“That’s considerate, Tim.”  
Tim sat and watched Neil work on the sound system and they had friendly chat. “It’s really cool that you came here.”  
“Well it was Harrison who called me.”  
“Well duh, he’s the one always talking about you.”  
Neil was surprised, Harrison talks about him? He must’ve misheard... “What?”  
“Oh I mean talking to you,” Tim corrected himself. Yeah, Neil just was thinking too deep into it that’s all. But then Nerris called to him. Harrison looked like he’d just seen a ghost. Well more like a high school crush that got hotter.  
“Why does Harrison look all red?” Neil asked.  
“Okay, I’m done covering up for him. Neil I thought you were like an ivy league guy or something.”  
“What? Well yeah, but what’s your point.”  
Tim laughed, “Dude, my brother likes you. I don’t know what happened with you guys in camp because I was like stuck in a frozen in time black abyss as like a four year old, but I know he likes you now.”  
“Well that was a little dark.”  
“Never seen a blacker black since. But my point was, my brother wants to make move on you and it seems like you have no clue.”  
“Listen I don’t know if i should be discussing this...”  
“It’s no big deal, I won’t tell Harrison. Look, my brother deserves a break. Maybe a boyfriend would be the good break. Or like a date or something. I know my girlfriend makes me calm down.”  
As if on cue Anabella walk up. She had at least three dozens of red roses in her hand, “Tim! Tim! Tim!” She noticed Neil, “Oh hey Neil.” She smiled, polite at every moment. The turned back to Tim. “Your band has been wanting to rehearse the big number, babe.”  
“Thanks,” he chuckled, “I see you got my roses.” He smirked.  
“Haha very funny. These are for the centerpieces.”  
“Well, I got you this one,” Tim said while taking a rose that was a saturated red color from his back pocket, “Matches your dress.”  
She smiled. Anabella looked at him with these eyes that just loved him wholeheartedly. It was one of the sweetest things Neil had ever seen.  
“Thank you.” She kissed his cheek and tucked the rose behind her ear. “They’re in the rehearsal room.” She happily walked away, putting the roses in the vases.  
“Is that what you mean?” Neil asked.  
Tim chuckled, “Well yeah...”  
“Listen, your brother seems so busy with all this, and I don’t know if he’s looking for a relationship,” Neil mentioned.  
“No, but he thinks he found one.”  
Neil was speechless. Frankly he did like Harrison too but he knew how much work they both had. The risk of a relationship becoming complicated was frankly very high. He doesn't to put more stress on a great guy like Harrison.  
“Test the microphone,” Neil said.  
“Hello it’s me, the cool drummer,” Tim joked into the microphone. Tim proceed to test the rest of the instruments.  
“Okay everything works,” Neil assured. “Let me know if they is any problems.”  
“Nice. And Neil, think it over.” Tim mentined. Neil nodded in response and Tim went off.  
The rest of the time passed by quickly. 7:00 felt like it was sneaking up on all of them. Harrison fixed his tie in the mirror while Neil sat behind him. Preston, Nerris and Nikki helped receive guests from the back. Max passed on all that and just opted to sit at the table, to save the seats (even though tables were assigned).  
Neil turned to Harrison. “Harrison, quit adjusting your tie.”  
“Sorry,” Harrison mumbled, tucking out his red tie for the fiftieth time.  
Neil got up. “Harrison, what’s eating at you? You’re pale.” Neil stood behind Harrison and Harrison turned to face him. Harrison was pale, his olive green eyes panicked.  
“I’m not sure how good of an idea this all was. I mean, well, what if she hates it. What if she thinks it’s too much?” Harrison moved his arms as he talked and Neil grabbed them. Neil’s hand’s were honestly a little sweaty and Harrison’s were rough, a little calloused. Harrison’s hands conveyed how much he worked. His hands were big, not too big, but they felt right. Like the two men’s hands just, fit.  
“Harrison.” When Neil said his name, Harrison really paused, took a breath, and looked Neil in the eye, making sure Neil was looking back into his eyes. Neil ran his thumbs over the back of Harrison’s hand. “I’ve not been good at comfort, ever, but I think this is going to be fine. You’re so close to your family and you clearly love your aunt very much. She’s clearly so proud of you and what you’ve done so far. You worked for this. You’re so generous and full of love for your family and that’s great. Listen, what I’m saying is, everything is going to be just fine.” This was one of the times Neil rambled to get his point across. He just couldn't get all the words out. He just knew he wanted Harrison to know that he’s doing fine, he’s amazing and that everything is going to be okay.  
Harrison took a deep breath and smiled at Neil, “You know, you lie.” Harrison slid his hands away from Neil’s and adjusted his tie once and for all.  
“Pardon?”  
“That, helped. You’re good at comforting Neil.” Harrison smiled. It was time for them to go out there. At least for Harrison. The plan was for Mark to take her to the restaurant in her big wedding dress as a practice for a recreation of their wedding. They’re anniversary happened to also be in two weeks so this worked.  
Neil took his seat next to Max. Max was next to Preston, Nerris sat in front of Neil and next to Nerris was Nikki. Nikki and Nerris were adorable as a couple. Nerris 100% rocked that navy blue pant suit. They were also sitting with Tim’s band and Anabella. Harrison stood at the front with the microphone in his hand. Tim was next to Harrison and some family members also stood in the front, all in red, Fidela's favorite color.  
Fidela walked in, confused, but looking lovely in her big white wedding dress. She had a crown on and a rose in her hair. Mark was smiling. Fidela’s face was pure shock and her eyes welled up with tears, happy tears. “Surprise,” Harrison said sheepishly into the microphone. Fidela walked up to him and gave Harrison the biggest hug Neil had ever seen. She looked so happy and so proud of Harrison. It could have been her intuition that it was him.  
“This, all this, was you?” Fidela asked. Harrison nodded and she hugged him a gain, “Thank you. I’m so proud of you mi nino. When did you make this?”  
“The last four five months. I wanted to surprise you with a party and a new banquet room.”  
“This is the best surprise I’ve ever gotten.” Fidelia went around saying hello to all close family and waving to the people. They followed through with all of the sweet procedures. Then came the speeches.  
Harrison was the last planned speech, “Okay, I’m not the best at making a speech, but I wrote something out over the course of three months. I didn’t know what I was going to say to the woman who took me in, protected me and became my mother. I’m so proud to call her my mother, for she was more of a mother to me then my birth mom was. She forgave me for one of my biggest mistakes,” Harrison took a breathe, “Fidela didn’t care that I made my brother disappear, and got me magic help to bring him back. I’m so grateful for all she has done for me. She’s just an amazing person and if I keep rambling I might turn on the water works.” Harrison smiled and everyone cheered. It was so much his words but the way he said them. Caring and soft, nothing but appreciation for the woman who took care of him.  
Fidela took the microphone and made a speech of her own, “When I was a girl living in Venezuela, I dreamed to have a family. Nothing more. I was heartbroken when I found out I couldn't have children after what happened to me. I had to flee to America before it was too late. I thought I’d be in ruins. I met mark and it all changed. He helped me get a chance to start a new future, and I feel in love with him. I always stood up fo things to be fair and when I saw his brother treating Harrison the way that he did, I had to say something. I defended him with my whole heart and took him in. It was the best decision I’d ever made. Because now I have the perfect family and a family business. I’m the happiest woman there ever was. This is my home, any family. Harrison, I am so proud of everything you’ve accomplished. I’m proud of your brother, Timmy, who you managed to bring back. I’m proud of this business we made together. I am especially proud of the man you grew up to be. I love you, mi nino.” Fidela had a way with words like no other. Half the room was in tears, Neil himself got emotional. They hugged and it was settled in Neil’s mind that this just might be the family closest to perfect. “Now, let’s dance!”  
Then the music started. The music was mostly Latino music, maybe more for the generation Fidela was from. During the dancing, Harrison sat next to Neil. “That speech was something,” Neil mentioned.  
“Which one?” Harrison asked with a chuckle.  
“Both.”  
“She has more of a way with words then I do but, they both came from the heart.”  
“I think you’ve done good Harrison. This whole thing is fantastic. You didn’t really need any help from me.”  
“Yes but, I still wanted it.” The song changed, something softer, a slow dance, I can’t help falling in love, by Elvis Presley. “Dance with me Neil.”  
“I’m not much of a dancer, Harrison.”  
“Who cares? No one is looking anyway.” Harrison reached out his hand. Just one dance can't hurt. Neil couldn't bare to say no to those smiling eyes anyway. "Okay fine."  
Neil took Harrison's hand and they slow danced. Neil was calm. Harrison had a firm grasp on Neil's waist. Harrison was leading the dance. The song seemed to take over the moment, everything else but Harrison melting away.  
Now he couldn't deny to himself that he'd love to go out with Harrison. Neil felt his heart beating faster, his face going pink and his hands getting sweaty. Those feeling where nothing next to the feeling of Harrison's smiling olive eyes on him. Neil could stay in this moment for a long while. Harrison spun Neil around and smiled,"See, it's easy." Harrison's smile was so genuine and sweet, it made Neil feel, appreciated and happy.  
"Well I'm trying to not step on you that's all," Neil laughed, and Harrison did too. "But, you're a good dancer Harrison."  
"I'm okay. I know enough."  
"I beg to differ but, agree to disagree."  
"Neil... Go on a date with me, just one? wait, sorry, I don't mean to impose it onto you. You don't have to go on a date with me I'd just really like you to go on a date with me. It would mean a lot. But no pressure at all!"  
Neil noticed Harrison go red and chuckled. It was the end of the song. Also in line with the last line of the song, of the “I can’t help falling in love with you.”  
Neil knew it was certain. That perhaps he wanted a part of this wonderful family. Maybe one day.  
So, Neil said, "Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

 


	8. Instant 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I had this ready yesterday but, I feel asleep after doing a show and homework. But here it is in early morning
> 
> Uh Huh - Julia Michaels  
> Never be the same - Camila Cabello  
> The Last of the real ones - Fall Out Boy  
> Dance to this - Troye sivan ft Ariana Grande

This winter was particularly cold. Preston almost slipped on the icy sidewalk three times last week. The cold didn’t matter much, Nerris had good heating in her apartment.  
Preston loved his family, he really did, but they were exhausting. Part of his family didn't even know he was gay. The role of the straight man is one Preston has played for too long. He was tired of it.  
Though, because of this, he got to dress as gay as he wanted at Nerris’s New Years party. Preston had a satin, black, V-neck, button down under a fluorescent pink bomber jacket. Black jeans, pink dress shoes, a gold belt and to top it off a rainbow necklace. The necklace glimmered under the light and was comprised of multi-colored rainbow feathers. To top it off he had a big, white, bedazzled hair comb in his hair, on the right side of his face. It had flowers in it’s design. Not to mention the pink and orange eyeshadow with a sharp wing, the mascara, the lip gloss, the highlight, bronzer and blush, it just brought everything together. “The perfect gay boy on New Year's eve,” Preston muttered to himself.  
“Preston!” Preston whipped around at the sound of Nerris’s voice. Preston walked over. She had on her crystal earrings on, one for each of the three piercings on her ear. She had on a blue cloak with fur on the hood and the ends. Her hair was nicely done and her curls defined. She had on a loose, flowy white button down with golden buttons and accents. She had on her dark blue jeans with the little purple flowers that look like they're growing from the bottom. To top of the look she had on gold sneakers and a series of gold and crystal necklaces and bangle bracelets. “Are you done staring at yourself endlessly in the mirror? Because we kind of need your help.”  
“Nerris don’t push him. He’s just getting ready to see, Max.” Nikki teased. Nikki had a high ponytail, black leggings with white shorts over it. Nikki decided to match with Nerris by having the same gold shoes. She had a metallic gold shirt and some of those fake black bead necklaces on too. Nerris also did Nikki’s make-up. Gold eyeshadow was a good look for her.  
Preston rolled his eyes, “Not all of us are lucky enough to be in a stable relationship.”  
“You’ll figure it out Preston. I know you will. Can you set up the chips for me?” Nerris asked.  
“Sure thing Nerris,” Preston answered.  
New Years was the party holiday in Preston’s mind. It was for friends instead of family, drunk karaoke and things like that. Although Preston didn’t drink. He has terrible memories connected to it. Preston only drank for really special occasions. He was too light weight anyway. Preston was often the designated driver. Who knew Nerris and Harrison could party so hard?  
“So any updates on Neil and Harrison?” Preston asked.  
“Oh don’t get me started,” Nikki said.  
“They keep saying it’s complicated but they’re clearly dating. I think they’re even showing up together,” Nerris mentioned.  
“Neill gushes over Harrison non-stop,” Nikki said.  
“Harrison always wants to say boyfriend, too, but he always hesitates. Who knows maybe they’ll announce it,” Preston chimed in. “They even kissed.”  
“Speaking of kisses... did you and Max kiss?” Nikki teased.  
“No, no. We haven’t,” Preston clarified. Preston was still getting ready for a kiss. It made him feel like a relationship slow-poke.  
“It’s cuffing season...” Nikki mentioned.  
“Alright alright we’re not gonna presure him,” Nerris clarified.  
Preston and Max had gone on three dates by now. The second date went much like the second half of the third. It was cute. Max and Preston got to know each other on a more personal level. Date two was in october, so Preston had to borrow Max’s sweater when it became unreasonably cold.  
Preston wore that sweater until Max came back to get it.  
Max’s cologne was so nice.  
Date three Preston made sure to bring a sweater this time. They decided to get creative and go ice skating. Preston worked at sonic for a few years so he had no trouble ice skating.  
Max on the other hand... had a little... trouble being graceful.  
He fell and quite a lot. It didn't help that he had to watch his mouth around kids in the ice skating rink.  
Preston didn’t mind max falling. They got to link arms the whole time, and... pouty Max was adorable.  
Going on a date was always nerve racking. No matter how many times. As long as this person wasn't his boyfriend, it’s going to be scary.  
Nevermind. It still could be scary even if it is with your boyfriend.  
When it came to Max, Preston got these butterflies. At first he was a bit rusty at realizing it but, that’s what it was the whole time. He can’t deny it now. His friend’s knew and so did Max’s friends. Could Max tell when preston was to painstakingly obvious.  
Preston used to be the one to give his all in a relationship. To be the one to give his everything, his whole heart.  
The first one to come running.  
The first one to say I love you.  
The first one to fall so quickly.  
Quickly a fool.  
Preston didn’t do that anymore. Or couldn't. Who knows? He just, fixed it.  
Where did being to trust worthy and giving et him anywhere else, but somewhere that he didn’t want to be.  
Preston got so lost thinking about the dates he didn’t realize the doorbell rang. Nikki opened it, “Max!” She hugged her long time best friend, lifting the poor boy off his feet.  
“Nikki you dumbass, put me down!” Max gibed.  
Nikki laughed, “Sorry, Sorry.” Max was chuckling too so, it was no big deal. Max had on some jeans and a burgundy button down. He had black stud earring and black sneakers. Kind of casual, especially next to Preston.  
Max was handsome though. His hair was combed back as much as you can comb back his curly hair and his eyes were ever so vibrant.  
“Hey,” Max greeted, taking a seat on the counter.  
“Hello Maxwell,” Preston smiled.  
“Someone got dressed up for this,” Max smirked. If anyone knew how to push buttons it was Max. Preston was surprised that Max didn’t drive David crazy within the first year of adoption.  
“Well I for one liked to make myself look pretty on special occasions.”  
Max picked up a red soda cup and poured some soda, taking a sip. He propped his arm up on his knee and leaned back against the cupboard. Something a cool boy in a teen movie would do to impress a girl mid-conversation.  
That or it was a comfortable position for Max and Preston was looking way too into that.  
“That’s one of your gayest outfits yet, Goodplay.”  
“Why thank you,” Preston chuckled. Preston was proud of who he is and was going to flaunt it. Unless it could get him hurt. Unless he was without someone who could protect him. He felt he needed that.  
No. He did need that.  
“So, how good are Nerris parties?” Max asked, quietly. Not that he wanted Nerris to hear.  
“Well I’m the one who had to bring her and Harrison home after the night, so they can get pretty crazy.”  
“You don’t drink?”  
“Nope. It’s all my choice. People are always shocked when they found out. I’m just not comfortable with the idea of me drinking.” Bad, bad memories. Who could it be this time?  
“I don't either,” Max mentioned. “I get that. Neil and I have to tag team to get Nikki home when she drinks. It’s hell for me when Neil decides to have something. Neil’s way too lightweight. I can barely handle Nikki, whose like a screaming toddler when drunk. As for Neil, he’s like a sad old man who can't to anything for himself. I have to hold both their hands!”  
“Harrison is very random. You never know what your gonna get. Nerris when drunk, is very bold, thinks she’s the last coke-a-cola in the dessert. But not to far from real Nerris. Nerris also gets really flirty.”  
“What do you mean Harrison’s random?”  
“You do not want to have hoe Harrison come out.”  
Max laughed, “That fucking crazy, Goodplay. I salute you for dealing with all that.”  
“The things we do for friends.” Preston laughed.  
Max came down from the counter. “Hey, I’ll help set up.”  
“You don’t have to, Maxwell.”  
“Let me help! If you really want me to back off, I will.”  
“Thanks that’s sweet.” Right then and there the doorbell rang, “Start by getting the door.”  
Max opened the door. There was Neil and Harrison.  
“Hey! The gang's all here!” Nikki exclaimed. Neil had another sweater vest, this time with diamond patterns. The diamonds were red and blue and the vest was grey., as well as black jeans and a white button down.  
I guess they decided to match because Harrison had on a white button down and a black vest, with black pants. Even though Preston has commented that Harrison shouldn't where any of his magician stuff for other events then a magic show.  
Harrison was the one to set up the music and then, at 9:30 that’s when the party started.

* * *

“Harrison Please,” Neil huffed.  
“Neil, Please,” Harrison mocked. Harrison was a hundred percent drunk off his ass. Neil didn’t know how Harrison got like that. It was one drink after another, sip by sip. Maybe they shouldn't have had that wine before they got here. Now Neil had the task of dealing with his drunk almost boyfriend.  
Harrison whipped around to talk to Nerris, “You know I’m just so proud of you and your new apartment. You work so hard,” Harrison blabbered.  
“No, no,” Nerris dissagred, “You work harder, Harry. You’re resturant is the best thing.”  
“Yeah, but your a whole engineer,” Harrison refuted.  
“And you went to collage, like a whole four years, college,” emphasis on college, “ to be a whole finance guy. You like, minored in Entrepreneurship.” She slowed down when saying Entrepreneurship, as if she couldn't get the work out quickly. “And like, your boyfriend is like from an ivy league like university? So wow.”  
Neil butted in, “We’re not-”  
“Well you have a sports girlfriend,” Harrison claimed. It’s like he didn’t even hear Neil. “She’s all you ever wanted.”  
“Yeah. My perfect girl! I scored her.” Nerris beamed. Nerris and Harrison laughed together. A break from their sarcasm and teasing towards each other.  
“Nerris come dance!” Nikki called. Nikki was also drunk, but not like these two.  
“We should dance!” Harrison exclaimed after Nerris ran right into Nikki’s arms.  
“I don’t think that’s the best idea...” Neil said.  
“Please Neil, One last dance?” Harrison asked with those puppy eyes.  
Neil gave in, “Fine,only the one.”  
“Yes!”  
That wasn't their last dance that evening.

* * *

Lucky for Preston, Max didn’t drink. Preston didn’t bother to part take in all those shenanigans. He could talk to Max.  
A solo cup full of water in his hand, Preston observed Nikki and Nerris. They were laughing, dancing, being all kissy and just having fun. They looked so in love.  
Preston Wanted to be like that.  
He always wanted something like that. He wrote play after play about love and romance, but couldn't seem to find a prince charming of his own. He envied perfect love stories, though he didn't mean to. He mostly adred them. The only reason he did envy them is because he wanted that love story.  
Or maybe he decided it didn’t exist. That is was something he couldn't find. A needle in a barn of haystacks.  
A barn where he wasn't sure if anyone had even placed the needle in the first place.  
So maybe Preston gave too much because he wanted to put the needle there.  
Turns out he maybe have thrown down the wrong thing. A pin, into a needle.  
This metaphor was taking to many twists and turns.  
Max snapped his fingers in front of Preston’s face, “Yo, Goodplay.”  
Preston snapped out of his trance, “Hm! Yes, Oh yes I’m here, I’m here.”  
“Dude is that water spiked or something? You zoned out so long.” Max commented, taking another sip of his soda.  
Preston let out a weak laugh. He knew it was a joke, but alcohol just wasn't funny, “No I’m certain it's not Max.”  
“Well, alright. Nothing like spending New Years around your drunk friends.”  
“You get some funny stories from it.” Preston sighed.  
“One time Nikki almost jumped over a twelve foot barbed fence.”  
Preston let out a weak laugh, “That’s so Nikki.”  
“You're killing me here, Goodplay wants wrong?” Max saw right through him. Preston thought it was just pretty obvious anyway.  
Preston tensed up, “What do you mean?”  
“I know something is bothering you, it’s fucking obvious.”  
“Max...” Preston wanted to say more, maybe open up more. Speak out and say something.  
But he couldn't.  
Preston’s mouth ran dry at the thought of telling Max. How would he react. Would be be disgusted, pity him beyond the point of no return, be angry, or even think less of him?  
Preston didn’t want to think these things.  
Yet... he couldn't help it.  
“If you don't want me to listen, I’ll zone out so you can vent. They’re drunk, it’s not like they’ll hear.”  
“That’s very sweet of you Max, but I’ll be alright.” Preston smiled. He’ll be alright. He always had been. He wouldn't want to burden someone with his vent and the sadness that may come with it, even if they were zoned out. “I just think a lot during New years. That’s all.”  
Something happened during New Year.  
These outfits and parties cheer him up. Almost like a retaliation. Yet still...  
Something happened during New Year. Something Preston still can’t get away from.  
“Neil hasn't drank,” Preston mentioned, “He’d hear.”  
Max, taking the hint, drove the conversation elsewhere. “I’m proud. Probably because of his, not his boyfriend, but totally his boyfriend, Harrison is drunk.”  
“Honestly, I don’t like such dodginess in a relationship. If you like someone, say it.”  
“You always this bold with that stuff?”  
Prestons sighed, “No, but I’d like to be.”  
“I won’t press you on it. I think that’s something you have to find out for yourself.”  
Preston let out a low hum. Max was right. Preston had been working on improving himself since collage.  
He wanted to be strong, despite being scared.  
He wanted to be fearless, thought he was just this skinny meek little thing.  
He wanted to be bold, though he couldn’t talk back if he tried.  
He wanted to be sassy, but he didn’t want to be rude, or hurtful or get hurt by something stupid he would say when trying t be the things he wanted to be.  
When you heard nothing but the negative what do you do?  
“You know what Max?” Preston asked. He turned to look at Max a smile gracing his features. His pink lip glossed lips curled into a smile. Preston’s poofy hair brushing against his cheek flawlessly. Max was clearly enchanted by Preston in the moment. If Nikki wasn't so drunk she would’ve called him out. Preston got up, poofy sleeve fluffing up as he did.” Dance with me. Preston smiled down at Max. He extended a hand, bracelets dangling and clanging together as he moved his hand.  
“What?” Max chuckled, looking up at Preston. Max’s jade eyes said everything. Confusion, thinking it was a joke, but they were in intrigued. Preston intrigued Max with this one request to dance.  
“Why not?”  
Max smirked, “Fine, Goodplay.” Max took Preston’s soft hand and Preston pulled him off the couch. Max put his soda down on the counter.  
The song was Troye Sivan, “Dance to this.” Preston did a swaying kind of dancing motion. Max was awfully stiff. Preston tries to spin him or get him to loosen up but, didn’t really work.  
Then a slower dance, “Thank fuck, I’m better at these.” Max pulled Preston in closer, taking the lead.  
“Oh!” Preston was a bit shocked by the initial pull in but, was enjoying the dance. Max had a firm grasp on Preston’s waist and their hands seemed to just fit. He took the lead very well and it calmed Preston. Could he do this 1,000 years? Yes. Perhaps. “You haven’t danced like this since Harrison’s party in November. Even then I had to convince you for one dance.”  
“Who knows? I’m feeling generous today.” Max smirked and spun Preston.  
“Oh! Well alright,” Preston smiled. What a sweet guy...  
They danced the night away. It was nice. A blur as well. Bright colors of pink, blue, red and most importantly, jade. Those jade eyes displaying so many emotions. Preston understood everyone of them.  
They were on the couch together, and they just talked. They were relatively close. Preston had his legs up on the armrest and his head resting on Max’s shoulder. His shoulder wasn't stiff. Max was relaxed wit Preston.  
Max had gone through a whole soda bottle. He has is legs crossed on the couch and had his head rested on Preston’s. It was sweet. Very almost a couple.  
Ironic since they just criticized Harrison and Neil for being the same thing.  
“So, any new years resolution?” Max asked.  
“Finish new projects. Tie up any loose ends. Really want to artistically advance you know. More albums,” Preston answered.  
“I’d love to concept cool cover art.”  
“I’d love for you to do a collaboration with me.”  
“Maybe that can happen, but I’m not too sure. I’m not that good, really.”  
“Max shut up. You're fantastic. I’m amazed my any performance you give or any performance you show me. Max just one song would be, amazing.”  
“Maybe. Probably.”  
“Well, do you have any goals for the year?”  
“Get my fucking life together. To get out of this shitty hellhole! Not that New York is a hellhole. I guess the mental state I’m in is the hellhole. I guess I’m still a fucked up kid.”  
“You weren’t a fucked up kid.”  
“Please, Preston. No need to be nice about it. I know I was a shitty kid. I knew too many curse words at eight.”  
“Eight years old? What?”  
“You don’t know just what I’ve been through.”  
“Would it be bad to say I’d like to. Max I want to help you.” Even if he can’t help himself. “I want to be a shoulder you cry on.”  
“You don’t have to say that.”  
“You offered it to me, and even if you didn’t I would still be saying this. I’m serious Max I really am.”  
“You’re too nice, Goodplay.” Max sighed and took a sip of his soda. “What’s the time?”  
“11:50!” Max was answered by a hyper but, drunk Nikki. She handed out hats and random noise makers and things like that, to really bring in the New Year with a huzza. “Razzle dazzle that New Year!”  
“Well. I guess 11:50,” Preston said. When the numbers counted down everyone counted.  
Then the ball dropped. “Happy New Year!” was heard from everyone in the room. Nikki immediately started drunk kissing (more like making out with) Nerris.  
For Harrison it took some more convincing Neil until Neil gave in to a little peck.  
Preston only had a moment to see those blurs of life. Next thing he new after the happy New Year, he saw Max’s jade eyes burning with mischief and something else he couldn't quite pinpoint. Perhaps a want. Max put a hand on Preston’s cheek and the other on his waist. Before Preston could process that, Max pulled him over for a happy new years kiss.  
It was fireworks. Absolute fireworks. It was like everything was right in that very moment. The universe had come together for this new years kiss to exist.  
Max was a good kisser and Preston would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy every second of that kiss.  
Finally... A soft loving kiss.  
Max pulled away after an eternity of kissing, not that preston minded the long kiss. “Happy New Year,” Max whispered. He was smiling.  
Preston smiled back. “Happy New year, Maxwell.”


	9. Instant 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur gonna cry oops.
> 
> ALSO THANKS FOR 100 KUDOS AND OVER 1000 HITS THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH 
> 
> soundtrack 
> 
> It took me by surprise - Maria Mena  
> Trust Issues - Olivia O’Brien  
> Sorry - Halsey

The first day of spring had never been so cold.

The weatherman announced that the temperature today would be warm. Maybe a very light sweater just incase.  
Preston loved spring. Things were blooming and the birds were singing. He also happened to really like pink, and it seemed to be everywhere this season. Preston especially loved when the cherry blossom trees bloom in late April.  
Maybe he’d go see the trees with Max when they first bloom.  
They were so close to a relationship. Preston could feel it! He was just too scared to make any kind of a first move or ask Max. Preston was used to being the one who was asked first. Dependant again... maybe he should ask...  
The chimes went off in the little cafe. Preston came into the restaurant, ready to do a set. Preston sat in one of the plush counter seats. They were a dark kind of purple shade and the stools were kind where you sunk down on the seat.  
“Good morning Harrison!” Preston chirped.  
Harrison was already behind the counter. He had on his little white apron that tied around his waist. He had been expecting Preston, so he just handed him the usual tea he orders.  
“Good morning Preston. Here’s your chamomile with honey,” Harrison smiled. Then Harrison set back to his work. He was still open to conversation. The thing with Harrison is he’s so busy he’ll be cooking three meals at once, but still will gladly hold a conversation with you. Preston at first had trouble adjusting as he was so used to people looking at him when he spoke. Additionally, being the kind of actor he was he wanted all eyes on him always. However, he adapted to this, because Harrison was his best friend.  
“So how are you and Neil going?” Preston asked.  
“Straight to the point, huh?” Harrison chuckled, “We’re doing well. We hit a month last week.”  
“Yes! I know I’m your best friend. I was there when he asked.”  
“Why ask if you already know?”  
“You act all embarrassed.”  
“Oh alright, okay then,” Harrison chuckled, but now with a more embarrassed, bashful blush. “Don’t you think Valentine's day was a little cheesy?”  
“Well one, I helped set it up so no. Two, it’s romantic. Aren’t you just glad it happened, Harrison?”  
“I am pretty ecstatic.” He laughed, “Now we’re just waiting on Max to finally ask you.”  
“Why do you assume it’s going to be Max?”  
“Because we both know you won’t do it yourself.”  
“Well yeah, but you know why.”  
“Dude, you guys kissed. Get it over with.”  
“Harrison you were drunk. How on Earth do you remember that?”  
“Neil told me.”  
“That boy loves gossip but, just won’t admit it,” Preston laughed, “I know a nosy gay when I see one, especially being one myself.”  
“Alright whatever,” Harrison rolled his eyes, “You left your doll upstairs yesterday. You said you weren’t going to use it but, your not keeping to that word.”  
“First you encourage me and now you’re mocking me for it? Pick one alright, damn.”  
“Just go get it. I feel like a creep with his doll in my house.”  
Preston got up, taking his coffee with him. “Fine, I’ll go grab it.”  
“Don’t be long.”  
“Fine.”  
“Wait! I almost forgot. I'm doing a little bit of handy work on the drawer. There are nails on the ground and things. They're pretty big so I just wanted to warn you. I wouldn't want you hurting yourself on it, Preston.”  
“Thank you for the warning,” Preston nodded.  
Preston took his coffee and went upstairs. He always loved walking through the mystical decorated hall. Preston ran his fingers along the hall walls as he walked. He played with the beads along the walls and was careful to not touch the lamps. The lamps were super fragile. He remembered designing everything in this hall. How he stayed up as long as he could, helping Nerris and Harrison paint the wall, buy the drapes, decorate their physic rooms.  
Preston was here from the start. He liked it when it was small. Well the restaurant is still good as is.  
Maybe Preston just liked being with friends.

* * *

“Royal blue Nerris, the royal blue,” Preston emphasized.  
Nerris rolled her eyes and switched the paint brush. “Whatever you say, your highness,” She said sarcastically.  
Preston laughed, “This bitch...Oh!” He felt something cold and wet on his back.  
“Royal blue shirt for the royal pain in the ass,” Nerris snickered.  
Preston gasped, “Oh you’re getting it now girl.” He proceeded to paint her shirt with a dot of royal blue.  
“Double sword action!” Nerris claimed as she picked up the brush meant for Harrison.  
“Unfair!” Exclaimed Preston.  
“You snooze you lose bitch!” Nerris jested, laughing. They lost themselves in the fight. They painted each other’s clothing, careful to avoid painting walls and ruin it the hard work that they had begun.  
After what had een ten minutes Harrison came back holding a tray, “Hey guys! I’m back with the...” After seeing the mess of paint that was his two best friends, he stopped dead in his tracks, “Snacks.” He looked around to find the walls clean of all paint except for the paint it was supposed to have. The floor was covered in drops of blue paint. “What happened.”  
“They started it!” Nerris and Preston exclaimed simultaneously. They shared a lace and erupted into laughter.  
“Okay, I‘ll put towels on the chairs and you guys just cover the paint up,” Harrison said.  
They chatted for half an hour after that. They sat eating the baked goods that Harrison made for them.  
“Mm, Harrison if you don’t sell these I’m gonna sue you. They’re so good,” Nerris addressed.  
“Ditto,” Preston admitted.  
“If someone one doesn't cuff me soon, I might just marry this cupcake,” Nerris proclaimed.  
Harrison laughed, “Well I’m glad you liked it. You guys are like, my menu guinea pigs.”  
“I’m cool with that,” Nerris said.  
“I’m happy with all free food from Harrison. Although, if I put on weight I might get fired,” Preston joked. There was another reason he couldn't gain weight, but he couldn't get into it.  
Harrison chuckled, “Anyways, after the little mess you two made, “Should we paint the floor black?”  
“Maybe,” Nerris nodded.  
“We’ll as the designer and director of this project I’ll see about that idea, “ Preston declared. They all laughed. They were having a good time. Just a wonderful moment between three friends. He couldn't wait until they finally graduated. It would be just one last semester before that happened.  
Preston phone buzzed. He knew that buzz.  
“I have to go,” Preston sighed, shakey. He knew he was going to get it.  
Harrison and Nerris gulped. He knew they hated it... there was nothing Preston could do. “Bye, Preston,” Harrison said.  
“See you tomorrow?” Nerris asked.  
Preston smiled, a weak grin, “Hopefully.” The answer it’s been for the past almost six years.

* * *

The end of that memory, after he left, is something he’d blocked out.  
He opened the door to the apartment. He stepped inside, closed the door behind him and allowed himself into Harrison’s room. He’d help decorate that too. There were gold stars that were reflective enough to see yourself in hanging from the ceiling. Preston wanted to go with glitter, but Harrison wasn't the biggest fan of glitter on his bed. The bed was king sized with light blue sheets and white pillows, one black.  
Harrison had left the doll leaning against the black pillow. Preston picked it up. So small, so cute. The doll was soft and worn by now fromm so much use. Preston wasn't obsessed. He just wanted to help Max when he could. Using the doll he could grant him prosperity, money, or even love. He poked a red pin in the doll everyday, hoping it would help his case. Maybe it would make Max come to him faster. He only started the red pin thing a week ago, but not much has changed.  
“With Magic comes patience,” Harrison’s voice echoed in Preston’s head.  
Preston was never the patient kind.  
Preston kept the doll in his hand and walked to the living room. Some of the pins were in there. “Red, red, red,” Preston mumbled, looking around at the array of colored pins on the thin cushion. “Red! There you are.”  
Preston sat down on the comfy burgundy couch in the living room. The living room was a rustic modern aesthetic, with lights and honey yellow accents around the room to complement the wooden walls.  
Preston carefully cradled the doll, poking a red pin through it.  
Then the door opened. It was Max.  
Max dropped the roses. Who knew the thund of roses can feel so loud. Preston felt his bones rattle, his body began to shake. A tiny shiver, that grew.  
“What the fuck?” Max asked. His voice was oozing with confusion.  
Preston squeezed the doll in his hands.  
Max tensed up, “Preston, what is that?”  
Preston was frozen. He’s try to get the words out but, absolutely nothing would come out. The silence was deafening.  
“Preston why can’t you answer me? You think I’m going to find you you have a doll of me and expect me to be fine with it? To not ask some kind of fucking questions?” Max asked, “Is it like ... voodoo, magic?”  
Preston’s heart was racing. In the bad way. He was dizzy, like he could throw up, and he felt so aware that everything was overwhelming. Preston nodded.  
“Are you trying to fucking curse me? Ruin my life or something?” Preston could see the distress in Max’s eyes. Preston knew how hurt Max had been from his past. Preston felt like he was getting cut by the shards of the trust he just shattered.  
Preston had to fix something. “I didn’t mean to do that.” The response was so meek that it was almost ingenuine sounding.  
“Why would you have a doll of me! That's psychotic!” Max exploded. “And to think I trusted you too. I came up here to make you my boyfriend, Preston.”  
“What?” Preston asked trembling.  
“I guess I’m the idiot now because you were messing with me all along! Maybe I never actually liked you... Maybe you used that doll to trick me!” Max yelled.  
Those words felt like they stabbed Preston. They hurt. Max kept going. It all hurt so much. Preston thought about himself in a whole new, still awful, light.  
Max backed Preston up against the dress. Max was screaming, Max was screaming and screaming and he wouldn't stop. It was unbearable.  
Just like him.  
The disappointment and anger in Max’s face was something Preston couldn't look at. He knew Max could hate with a passion, but he'd never seen so much hate in one pair of eyes.  
It can take one thing to flip someone into a 180.  
This was it.  
This was how Preston’s fairytale ended. He thought he’d found something good for once. When it come to him it always ended in disaster.  
Maybe Preston didn’t deserve to have a happy ending after all. Maybe happy ending was always a myth. Everytime he seemed so close to it it slipped from his hands.  
But Nerris found it.  
Harrison found it.  
Preston searched for it endlessly, but it felt like a wild goose chase. Why couldn’t he find it too?  
It was just like he always told him.  
“That shit is incredibly dangerous,” Max exclaimed, enraged.  
“No, it’s really not like that-”  
“Who knows what the fuck could happen to you?” Max stormed.  
“You sound like...” Preston’s tears began to fall, “Nurf.”

* * *

Slam.  
It was a mystery how the door hasn't broken. Nurf had come home from a party early, expecting Preston at home by now. The show Preston was in was coming up within in the next week and rehearsals had started to get later and later. Nurf got like this all the time, but it never made it any less mortifying.  
“Where were you Preston?” Nurf stormed, “You know you need to be back by 8:00, latest.” Nurf pushed Preston down in the ground, in just another one of his furies. “Who knows what the fuck could happen to you?”  
“I was at rehearsal,” Preston choked out.  
“Till eleven at fucking night?” Nurf growled. He picked the smaller boy up by the collar. Nurf’s breath reeked of alcohol. Fuck. Fuck,fuck,fuck, fuck, it was over for Preston. Drinking was banned, but of course, the crowd Nurf was apart of new how to get it in. They abused it as much as they could. Preston wondered how most, if not all had significant others.  
More importantly, he wondered how he ended up one.  
“I'm never going to hear the end of it am I?” Preston asked.  
Slap.  
“Don’t sass me Preston. I pay for so much of your fuckery it’s unreal. You’re just using me for money, don’t even know why I’m here,” Nurf raged. He felt like more of a guardian then romantic partner. Except, this isn't what a guardian should act like...  
Slap.  
“Don’t give me that look!” Nurf seethed.  
Slam.  
“Of course your never going to hear the end of it.” Nurf warned, his face red with anger.  
Nerf picked Preston up.  
“Don’t you dare scream.” Nurf snarled.  
Those nights were the longest.

* * *

At least, Preston knew Max to be calmer.  
Max would never hit Preston... right?  
“What does Nurf have anything to do with this?” Max hollored. “Look I have no idea what happened between you two but, he’s not my fucking problem maybe your’s. Where the fuck did that doll come from!”  
Preston clutched the doll in his hands.  
“Preston don’t...” Max trailed off.  
“I thought it would be a good idea!” Preston admitted, “I didn’t think I would do any harm and Harrison and Nerris wanted me to do magic! I would never ever hurt you Max. I’d only cause good things. I swear, I swear, I’m sorry,” I swear and I’m sorry repeated like broken records. Something stuck with Preston since Nurf.  
“I don’t want you fucking controlling my life! You’re fucking crazy!”  
“Just shut up!” Preston screeched. He rushed to cover his ears dropping the doll on the floor in the process. All Preston could hear was his own breathing. He felt all of Manhattan heard him. He was trembling terrible and his eyes had never been shut so hard. He has started to cry and hyperventilate. He was preparing for a slap or a scream or something but, it never came.  
When his breathing claimed he opened his eyes.  
Max’s face was drained of all color looking at Preston mortified. Max’s jade eyes were no longer vibrant. They looked dull, drained, and scared. That man looked weak enough to faint. Max was clutching his left side. Preston’s eyes drifted to see what Max was grasping. Preston screamed.  
Max had bled through his hoodie. Preston felt himself well up with tears again. How could this have happened? There’s no way. Preston looked for the doll. It was on the floor, the left side of the doll had been punctured full through, even causing a tear in the fabric.  
“Max? Max?” Preston called out. It was like Mac was frozen in place. In pure shock after the incident.  
The door opened, it was Harrison, “What ha-” he stopped the moment he saw Max. “Preston get, the doll.” Harrison commanded, trying to remain calm. “Take the nail out, the damage has been done.” Preston did as instructed. Trembling. “I’m going to call the cops.”  
It was all too much. Harrison tried doing his best first aid from the little he learned just in case anything happened in the restaurant. At least he’d not putting those skills to waste. Harrison laid Max down and applied pressure.  
Max hissed at the pain.  
Preston turned away. Blood made him squeamish and afraid. He was sitting in the counter across the room but everytime he heard Max hiss or grunt, he’d cry a little more. He’d squeeze his eyes shut, unable to stop all the trembling and panic.  
Harrison came over to retrieve something from the counter  
“Harrison, Harrison they're taking too long Harrison,” Preston fretted. He whispered, He didn’t want Max to hear.  
Harrison held his friend’s hands in his own, “Calm down.” Harrison tried reassuring Preston, even though by looking in his olive eyes, Preston could tell Harrison was also beyond worried. With Harrison’s grip Preston’s trembling slowed.  
“Harrison, don’t touch my hands, I fear there’s blood on them now,” Preston choked, near sobs again. How could he have done this? He didn’t take away his hands.  
“It’s okay, you just dropped the doll and it was a misfortune of life. Max is going to be okay.”  
“Is he? When I am the one who hurt him? When he is okay physically, he’s still going to be severely injured emotionally. He trusted me. He trusted me, Harrison. I didn’t just break that trust, I shattered it. Max did mean something to me, and now I fear I’m going to lose him forever.”  
Before Harrison could say another word, the ambulance arrived.  
Preston ran down the steps, He saw the paramedics downstairs and pointed upstairs. He was speechless. Outside there was a surplus of law enforcement and emergency medical services. It’s so rarely seen in New York city that it felt like some kind of movie scene.  
They stepped out and a shiver went down Preston’s spine.  
Never in a million years would anyone think this would happen.  
No, never in a million years would Preston think this would happen.  
The sirens blared in his ears. Preston hadn't realized how loud the sirens were, not until he stepped outside. The red and blue flashing lights were too much. It was all too much.  
The police asked him questions. Questions he almost couldn't bare to answer. Preston felt like the criminal. He couldn't give the truth.  
“He fell. There was a nail on the ground,” Preston said.  
Monotone. In shock.  
The police took his answer.  
Preston remembered seeing two big men carry Max out on a stretcher.  
He remembers not being let inside the ambulance. He wasn't family and Max had yelled at Preston so much the parametric thought it would be better to leave Preston on the streat.  
Max had yelled at him so much he’d turn red in the face. Preston only had saw it once or twice at camp.  
When Max’s face went red you knew he was mad.  
You knew it was over for you.  
Preston felt dizzy, like he could barf on the spot, or faint. He picked up his fluffy hair, just getting it out of the way. He just wanted to see everything that was happening, but it felt like his vision was blurry. The gray sky, the flashing lights, the rushing paramedics, the shouts and commotion, became one.  
Preston remembered just a horrible feeling.  
Preston also remembered the temperature suddenly dropping.  
His hazy vision had become shaky.  
He was shivering. Preston needed a coat or a sweater, but he was frozen in place.  
Immobile.  
Helpless as he watched Max get driven away in an ambulance, because of his own fault.

The first day of spring had never been so cold.

 


	10. Instant 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hospitals are tough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost wasn't don't ap cal is TOUGH
> 
> Another oof in the heart
> 
> Soundtrack
> 
> Francis Forever - Mitski  
> Nobody - Mitski  
> All time low - Jon Bellion  
> All the kids are depressed - Jeremy Zucker

Four days, it was four days.  
Preston stayed in the hospital every day.  
Max had been in a coma for four days. He has so much blood loss they put him into a medically induced coma. Preston had been dealing with the crushing guilt of this situation ever since. He knew it was his fault, he’d take the blame in a heartbeat. He didn’t want to hurt Max. Practically everyone he was on speaking terms with knew that.  
They both had baggage, it sucks. They were trying to fit it all n the same car but, the truck wasn't closing. Or were they not fitting the bags right?  
It was a stupid analogy, it made no sense.  
Preston wasn't making any sense these days. He’d look at himself in the mirror and see a ghost, a shell of the man he once was. He no longer cared to hide the bags under his eyes. He was far more tired and couldn't get a wink of sleep.  
He didn’t want to leave Max’s side. Visiting hours or not, Preston would be at the hospital, hoping some news of Max waking up. They’d have to pry Preston from that chair to get him home.  
David was the only one allowed in. David was Max’s father so he can be allowed in at all times.  
Preston’s mind was racing his thoughts were all in a jumble. He couldn't think, not when Max was in this state and it was all Preston's fault.  
Max was going to be okay, it would be okay, okay, okay. Physically the doctor said there would be nothing wrong with Max’s head when he woke up.  
Emotionally, things would never be the same between Preston and Max.  
The hospital was cold. Preston sat on a chair outside Max’s hospital room. He was curled up on it and tried to keep warm with a knitted cardigan. It was big on him but, it was his favorite since his grandmother made it for him. Gray with little pink embellishments and sequins on the end of the sleeve, the collar and the hem of the garment. They usually brought him joy, just looking at them in the light, but not today.  
He closed his eyes. The pounding in his head and the running of his thoughts was something he wanted to get rid of, but it seemed like he had a same migraine for the last four days.  
He heard someone sit down in the chair next to him.  
“Are you asleep?” Harrison touched Preston’s shoulder, just a gentle nudge to see if he was awake.  
Preston huffed, which let Harrison know he was up. No matter how many upset, huffs or noises or overdramatic reactions, Harrison would still be there. Harrison was the best best-friend Preston could ask for.  
“Preston I brought you something to eat.”  
“I know,” Preston bubble. He picked up his head, resting his head on his forearm. His head was lifted enough to see his eyes. They were tired. “I don’t want it.”  
“Preston it’s almost midnight” Harrison insisted. “Please just eat something. You only ate a sandwich at lunch and coffee for breakfast. This is the fifth time I’ve heated up your dinner. You’re going to pass out if you keep doing this Preston.”  
“Fine.” Preston sat up. He took the food from Harrison and put it in his lap, over a little towel Harrison brought, so it wouldn't be so hot when Preston inevitable put it in his lap. There were no tables in the hall, in fact, the hall looked absolutely empty. It looked like it stretched for miles, but for Preston, the only door in the infinite hall was Max’s.  
Preston opened the little black container. Inside there was salmon, mashed potatoes, green rice, and vegetables. Harrison also bright Preston some water. Preston sighed, “Harrison this is-”  
“No-” Harrison cut him off, “It's what you should be eating.”  
“I feel like I can’t do anything with Max like this. I fucked up, I fucked up bad. It’s none of his faults. I owe him an apology as soon as I can.” Preston sighed and poked at his food.  
“You always had good intentions.”  
“Good intentions could lead to bad actions anyway Harrison. If my heart was in the right place it didn't matter, I still hurt him, every way possible.”  
“I know you think you’re a bad person, but that’s not true. Just a good person with a bad decision.”  
“Harrison, go home. You need to sleep.”  
“So do you, Preston.”  
“I’ll be okay, Nerris is coming for me.”  
“Fine.” Harrison hugged Preston as best as he could, “Okay. Stay safe.”  
“I will,” Preston confirmed. He heard Harrison reluctantly walk down the hall. It all felt so empty. Preston felt a pit in his stomach. Like he could throw up on the spot. He couldn't keep anything down and nothing could make him feel better. He tried to be okay but never succeeded. He never would succeed, he knew it, but himself and others still tried to say otherwise. This pit in his stomach, the pulsating migraines, the tiredness of his eyes, the shaking of his body, the fatigue, the nervousness, the constant feeling of almost being in tears for no reason and the crushing weight of all of everything. He knew that made no sense but it was the truth. He was wasting away because of guilt little by little, and he knew he couldn't stop it or ever get himself back.  
He stopped hoping he’d get his old self back in around high school.  
Yet, Preston didn't know when he would accept this new him. He didn’t even know if that would even happen. Preston didn’t want to be the man he is now, so why was he the way he was? Did life toss him around that much? Perhaps it was too late to hope the return of the old Preston. So, Preston had to learn to live with this new him.  
He knew Max wasn't going to care about Preston anymore when he woke up. It broke Preston’s heart but, he knew he completely deserved it.  
Preston didn’t know how but, he ate everything. He hadn't been hungry... but maybe he was.  
He knew it would make everything feel worse, but Preston decided to look in the window of Max’s room. He got up, leaving everything he had on his lap on the chair. He walked slowly to the door. The three steps he took clacked loudly in the hall, at least to him. He’d only been hearing nothing the past few days.  
Preston couldn't see everything, but he didn't have to. He already knew what was in the room, but Preston always checked up on him. Why? Well, maybe this times Max’s eyes would be open. Maybe this time Preston would look and see Max’s jade eyes look back at him, even if it is only for a moment before Max likely curses his out.  
But he didn’t.  
The monitor was on, showing Max was alive. Max was asleep. He looked peaceful... well, peaceful for his situation. His expression was somehow a little grumpy. His tan skin looked sallow and tired. His hair was a mess and flopped onto his forehead. The little light in the room came from a dim fluorescent light over his head.  
No matter how sickly Max looked, Preston thought he looked like an angel. He wanted Max to get better as quickly as possible. The quiet was torture. Preston would gladly take Max’s place if it meant Max would be okay. Not even just to get forgiveness, just if it would make things right.  
Preston cared so much. Just seeing Max he cried a little bit. His vision was blurry but he still admired Max in his sleep like state.  
“Again?” Nerris asked.  
Preston whipped around to face Nerris, “I’m sorry I-”  
“Preston stop. It kills you to see him like this Pres.” She grabbed his face, “You need to sleep.”  
He sighed, “I don’t wanna but, you’re making me leave, so okay then.”  
“Preston, you’re not making much sense. You really are tired.” Nerris sighed and dropped her hands from his face. Dropping her hands from his face she helped him gather his things. “It really is bad, huh?” She asked in a gloomy tone.  
“Heartbreak is crazy,” Preston mentioned as they walked out of the hospital. The night was full of stars, but Preston was too upset to appreciate them.  
He got into the car and Nerris started the car. The buzz of the drive was all he could hear. The street lights hurt his eyes at such an hour in the morning, but he didn’t want to look away. If he did he’d fear he’d cry.  
There was a ring in the car. Still, Preston didn’t turn his head.  
“Hey Nikki,” Nerris answered. She was tired and audibly shakey.  
“Nerris, I didn’t expect you to be up this late,” Nikki answered, a bit irritated.  
“Then why did you call?”  
“I got worried! Where did you go all of a sudden?” Nikki was concerned.  
“I just went to get Preston.”  
“Preston?”  
“Yes, my best friend Preston.”  
“Why are you helping him? He hurt Max and he’s the reason Max is in a coma.” Nikki’s words stung. He let his tears fall, but he didn’t sob.  
“He's in an awful state! He’s just as worried as you are!”  
“If he was then Max wouldn't be there.”  
“It was just a cruel twist of-”  
“Fate! Yes, Nerris I’ve heard that shit from you before! I’m not buying it!”  
“Preston didn’t mean it!”  
“Well, your best friend is the reason my best friend is in a medically induced coma right now! So pick! Or is your girlfriend going to have to walk out.”  
“Making me pick? A new low Nikki.”  
“I’m just that mad!”  
“Why? I don’t understand why it’s being taken out on me!”  
“Nerris! ... Don’t expect me to be here when you get back.”  
“Nikki don’t-”  
“Don’t defend that ass then-”   
“He’s-”  
“I’m not going to si-”   
“Fine be that way!” Nerris yelled and hung up. She was crying and by now Preston had stopped crying himself. Nerris let out a shaky breath and addressed Preston, “You’re not the only one fucked up because of this.”  
“Nerris,” Preston began, “I’m so sorry I-”  
Nerris sighed, “It’s okay. We’ll work it out. I love Nikki. I know we’ll work it out. We can’t bear to break-up, it’s... strange.”  
“This doesn't seem healthy.”  
“Well, the way you are with Max right now doesn't seem so healthy either.”  
“I guess we’re even...”  
Preston didn’t take note until now, but Nerris looked tired. He feared she’d fall into a deep sleep any moment in the car ride, and Preston didn’t have the strength to keep the car going if she did.  
He couldn't think like that, that was too negative. The car came to a halt and Preston got out. “Thanks for the ride Nerris,” Preston mentioned. He had more questions but he didn’t want to ask.  
“No problem.” The Nerris drove away.  
As quickly as he could he got into his home, he was scared of New York Nights so he tried to get out of them as soon as possible.  
Once inside he just got into bed.  
He looked up at the little gold stars on his ceiling an cried.  
It was another restless night.

The next day rolled around and Preston walked to the hospital. When he arrived there was a man in front of Max’s room, to his surprise. The man was tall with fair skin, a five o'clock shadow, well-built sort of muscular you could say, with freckles on his forearms. He had a white shirt with sleeves to his rosy-red elbows, blue jeans and ... hiking boots. Most notable, fluffy red hair and ocean green eyes. “David?” Preston asked.  
The man turned around. It was David. “Preston,” he said with his warm smile. Even with his son in this state he still managed to smile like that. His eyes were always happy “You look exhausted. I told you to get some rest.”  
“Well, Mr.-”  
“Preston, I told you, it’s just David. I know you’re worried sick about him, believe me, I am too.” David sat him down in the chair in front of the room. “I don’t really understand what happened, but, I do understand that it’s an accident. I’m sure Max will find it in his heart to forgive you. Maybe not now, but he will.”  
“The day of the incident it... Max looked at me with such contempt... It stuck with me ever since. I fear that the day he wakes up is the last day I’ll be able to see him. I don’t want him to stay like this. That would be horrible. I want Max to live his life, even if he doesn't want me in it by any means.”  
“Trust me I know my son. It’s not going to be like this forever. You’ve grown Preston, mentally, emotionally. Max showed me one of your plays, I think...Christmas?” Preston was a little, astounded. He didn’t believe Max would do that. Showing him off in a way. “You were in a Shakespeare play, I remember I had to ask what you meant half the time,” David laughed. It was a hearty laugh, full of happiness. Preston didn’t know how David could laugh at a time like this. Yes, David had always been this positive person but... Preston decided not to think about all this and just listen, “But it was really nice Preston. He also showed me so of your music. You're a whole professional now, I’m proud.”  
“Thank you, David,” Preston smiled weakly.  
“Preston it really is sad to see you like this,” David commented. Preston looked like he’d just been caught. “I’m sorry to change the topic so quickly on you but, it’s true. You can’t let this situation with Max get to you. Life is mistake after mistake and that’s okay. Preston, when Max cares about someone, he will come back to them. He can’t bear to cut them off. If he sees that you really mean your apology and really want to be in his life. He’ll forgive you.”  
“He cares?”  
“Preston, I thought you would know by now. Of course, he does. I haven’t seen Max talk about someone in this way in .... an incredibly long time. I’m sure it’s going to be alright.”  
“Sirs?” A new voice. It was the cute little nurse that worked with Max, stepping out of the room, “You may visit now.”  
David stood. He’s tree-like high towered over the stunningly adorable blonde nurse. “Thank you, Kaleigh.”  
She smiled, “You’re welcome David. He’s looking great today. He moved so much, he should be waking up any minute now.”  
“I sure hope so,” David smiled.  
After Kaleigh walked off, Preston and David walked in. David sat next to Max on his left, up against the wall. Preston usually sat there during the nights he could visit. Preston now sat on the right. Max looked peaceful. Preston wanted to reach for Max’s hand but, he refrained. Every time he does he cries.  
“He looks so peaceful doesn't he?” David askes.  
“Yeah.” Preston smiled.  
David chuckled, “You’re not going to see that unless he’s asleep.”  
Then it was just quiet.  
The beep of the heart monitor seems louder to Preston.  
Max moved. Preston’s heart jumped every time. The first time he moved he cheered.  
However, this wasn't a random movement. Max kept moving. David and Preston’s eyes widened.  
Slowly, but surely... Max was waking up.  
Max woke up.  
Max looked sleepy and dazed, not knowing where he was. Preston was relieved to see Max’s Jade eyes. Max was awake and Preston could smile again.  
“Max!” David called, ready to take his son’s hand.  
Max blinked awake. It took him a few minutes but Max... spoke. “Dad...?” His eyes seemed brighter, hopeful and happy when he saw David.  
Preston felt the weight lift off his shoulders. Max is awake, breathing. It had been so long since Preston had heard Max’s voice, seen his lovely eyes. Preston was so happy. His heart swelled and he could just jump up for joy.  
“Yeah, yeah. It’s me, Max,” David was crying. “I’m here. I’m here.”  
“Thanks,” Max whispered. Max and David rested their foreheads against each other. David was squeezing Max’s hand. It was an intimate and sweet moment. They were having a beautiful father and son moment. David was smiling wider the Preston had ever seen that man smile. Max was smiling too. It was small almost like a smirk, but a smile nonetheless. Max was almost catching his breath. Then they laughed. A laugh like when you get good news. It was the epitome of happiness.  
Preston felt almost like he was intruding.  
Max looked tired yet, refreshed, a new person. No, not new, just in ... a new light, if that made any sense. Preston smiled. Preston was even crying tears of joy.  
Max lifted his head, curly hair bouncing with him. He took a breath and looked around. Max’s jade eyes meet Preston’s amber ones.  
Instantly the atmosphere changed. It was dark, heavy and overall hateful. It was horrible Preston couldn't stand it. It was only two seconds of silence but it made Preston never want to sit in the quiet ever again. Max turned red, his eyes full of rage. Preston's face dropped and his tears of joy turned into tears of fear.  
“Get out.” Max started quietly. Then he got louder, “Get out. Get out. Get. Out. Get out! Get out! Preston Get out!”  
With every one, Preston knew Max’s blood was boiling.  
Preston didn’t want to cause trouble. No, he didn’t want this at all.  
“Get out! I never what to see your stupid lying backstabbing fucking face ever again! I hate you!” Max screeched.  
No, no, no, this can’t be real. It has to be some fucked up nightmare. A nightmare pulled out of Preston’s deepest fears.  
David tried to calm Max to no avail. Max lashed out like a child. He had no control and just kept going at it.  
Every word pierced Preston’s skin shaper then any knife could.  
This hurt worse then any physical harm Nerf did.  
Especially because Preston deserved it. He was such a shitty person. Preston thought he deserved every second of this hell he was going through. Every word, lash burn and hateful glace. All of it.  
“Take you and your shitty doll and your lies and every sweet work you’ve ever said and leave! Get out! Out!”  
Then Preston ran.  
He heard Max shaking and screaming and being angry from outside, with David trying to calm him down rationally. Preston plopped down on the chair, crying.  
Preston saw Kaleigh scuttling down the hall, “What happened?”  
“He’s up,” Preston said dryly.  
“Oh Perfect!” Kaleigh went inside. It wasn't perfect though. It was bad for Preston.  
He shouldn't say that. Max waking up with a good thing. Max was okay.  
Preston wasn't. He felt like a ghost.  
Preston heard people running up the stairs after a while.  
First Nikki ran in.  
Then Neil and Harrison.  
Then Nerris.  
None of them saw Preston sitting there.  
He could hear them clamoring around Max.  
“We’re so glad you’re back!” That’s so Nikki.  
“You’re okay thank God.” Neil of course.  
“We were all so worried.” Harrison would say that.  
“We’ll help you get better,” Nerris’s voice.  
“Thank you guys,” Max said. So genuine. Just as genuine as the hateful words that Max spewed to him earlier.  
Preston was shaking and crying again.  
Shouldn't he be happy?  
His troubles were over Max was okay. No more sleepless nights where Max being in that state keeps him up.  
But Preston wasn't happy.  
He was miserable.  
Everyone he cared about... they would all hate him now.  
Or worse... just simply ignore him.  
He deserved it.  
He had to leave.  
He wasn't wanted here anyway.


	11. Instant 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late upload. You can Yell at me next time if I don’t upload on time 
> 
> IT NEVER POSTED IT WAS SUPPOSED TO POST A WEEK AGO ON  
>  Happy spooky day 
> 
> Soundtrack 
> 
> Lost boy-troye Sivan  
>  Geyser - Mitski  
> Fools - trite Sivan  
> Once more to see you-Mitski

Everyday for the past week or so Preston visited Max. Max was incredibly stubborn and wouldn't let Preston explain, but it was understandable as to why. Preston stayed outside. He thought it was in vain but he hoped maybe Max would change his mind. Something in him told him “Maybe he’d let me explain.”  
In the meantime before this happened, Preston sent flowers. Any he could. Not just flowers but gifts and apology letters, to no end. He knew that if he was in this situation he would want that. Frankly Preston didn’t have anything else to do.  
Bitchy Witchy 10:37pm  
Duuuuude where do you even get the money for so many flowers?  
Knock-off Broadway star 10:38pm  
I know a guy from college who works in a flower shop and he gives me a discount.   
Bitchy Witchy 10:38pm  
Doesn't mean you have to use it. Max’s room is full of flowers.  
You can’t go anywhere without seeing a damn flower.  
Knock-off Broadway star 10:38pm  
What?  
Harrison tells me he throws them out anyways.  
Bitchy Witchy 10:40pm  
He doesn't anymore. He says he doesn't have the heart to cause you’ll just send him more and more   
You’re persistent af  
Since forever  
TBH I think he doesn't want to throw them out anymore.   
David says Max secretly kinda likes them. He looks at them like...  
Idk  
Longingly. The way you look at his door.   
Knock-off Broadway star 10:41pm  
Don’t get my hopes up  
Bitchy Witchy 10:41pm  
I’m not trying to  
Knock-off Broadway star 10:41pm  
It’s a marvel that Harrison and Neil are still intact  
Especially with Neil’s temper  
Bitchy Witchy 10:42pm  
He knows how to handle Neil  
Harrison always knows the right thing to say to calm Neil and for them to make up  
Trust me I think you could hear Neil lose his shit from down the block  
Knock-off Broadway star 10:43pm  
No kidding!  
Bitchy Witchy 10:43pm  
Seriously! I was walking to the place and I could hear him down the block  
Knock-off Broadway star 10:43 pm  
Oh fuck he mad mad  
Bitchy Witchy 10:43pm  
IDK how Harrison made it out of there alive  
He’s smooth, calm and collected.  
If Neil “I don’t believe in magic”  
Knock-off Broadway star 10:44pm  
“I go to brown university”  
Bitchy Witchy loved a comment 10:44pm  
Bitchy Witchy 10:44pm  
Yes if that Neil Adelstein can forgive Harrison for voodoo witchcraft there is hope to end world hunger  
Knock off Broadway star 10:44pm  
LMAO oof yeah  
It’s still a miracle though  
Bitchy Witchy 10:45pm  
Yeah  
Some Of us aren’t as lucky.   
Nikki’s calling, I’ve got to go.  
Knock-off Broadway star 10:46pm  
Oh go get your womanz  
Bitchy Witchy 10:46pm  
Preston!!!!   
You hoe.   
You know this is serious.  
Bye Pres  
Knock-off Broadway star 10:47pm  
I know  
Bye Nerris. Break a leg  
Nerris remembers when her heart used to flutter at the sound of the silly ringtone Nikki recorded on Nerris’s phone.   
It was a joke Nikki tried to play, but instead of deleting the recording as Nikki though, Nerris just saved it to the green haired girl’s contact.  
Now, Nerris’s heart sinks at the sound.  
She struggled to pick up the phone, she didn’t know what to say.   
“Breathe. Just start with, hey. That’s all you need to do,” Nerris calmed herself, to no avail.   
She looked in the mirror, trying to give herself a pep talk. Instead she saw a different woman then what she remembered.  
Nerris wasn't that little girl who ran around screaming that she was an elf. That little girl had sworn to protect Nikki long ago. Nerris was sorry to the little girl. Hse Broke the little girl’s promise to Nikki and herself. Nerris had lost the little girl long before... and when Nikki came around she found her. It was when Nikki was around that Nerris could recognize herself better.   
Nerris didn’t recognize herself in this moment.  
If anything, Nerris resembled her mother and in more ways then one. Her hair was the same curl pattern, red brown color of her hair, her skin the same color and undertone as her mothers. Even their glasses were exactly the same brand and style.   
However, it was the eyes. They were the same color but, not the same. Nerris’s mother had the eyes of a tired old woman.   
Despite being in her fifties, her eyes screamed seventy. Nerris knows her mother to be hard working. Her mother was an accountant, very successful. She wanted to get her career all worked out before she started a family. It was hard for her mother, especially with a name like Quadeisha, it was hard just getting it pronounced. That’s why Nerris has her name. It’s easy to say and read and like her mother says, “It makes sure that they don’t get any bad assumptions before they even meet you.” Quadaisha would go into interviews with her braids and get cast aside. Se reinvented a hairstyle for herself. Fixing her look helped her, though she still got few calls. Quadaisha finally got into a office and from there, at the age of 27 created her own and accepted the marriage proposal given to get years ago by Nerris’s father, Trevon.   
It was sweet how they stuck by each other's side since high school. They met when they were tossed into the same elective. And sparks flew right away.  
Nikki and Nerris got tossed into the same camp and sparks flew right away.  
Nerris didn’t realize she’d began to cry again. Her mind was running.  
Nerris was her mother’s daughter. Her mother had been through much more then institutionalized racism. Too many challenges thrown her way.  
Her mother was stronger then her, she knew that, but in Nerris was a part of Quidashia’s strength.   
Nerris used to hate being told she looked like her mother. Her mom was so bossy and controlling. Nerris was a free spirit, her own person!   
Now Nerris is proud to look like her mother. Her mother is a strong woman and Nerris is proud to say that’s the woman who bore her into the world. Nerris was her own person, but she still had a piece of her mother. For that she was glad.   
For that is what gave her the strength to answer Nikki.  
“Hello?” Nerris answered.  
“Hi. I’m outside.” Nikki’s voice echoed through Nerris’s head.   
“Okay.” What would she say? What would she do? Nerris wasn't sure if she was asking these questions about Nikki or about herself.  
“I’m ready.” Nikki looked at herself in the rearview mirror. It was now or never. How she missed Nerris. She was too angry to even speak to her, but being soft she succumbed to the feeling of longing. Nerris gave Nikki she affection and care she longed for. Nerris was always worried about her, even in these two weeks apart.   
Nerris cared for Nikki more then Nikki’s mother, Candy ever did,  
Nikki looked like her mother and hated it. Candy was always off with a man. Candy didn’t have time to listen to Nikki’s “stupid stories.” Candy had to go to work now. Candy had a date. Candy brought home a new mean looking man. Candy would never let Nikki play in the mud. Candy could never make it to her soccer games. Candy had to work. Candy had make-up to apply. Candy wants Nikki to be a prissy little girl.  
Nikki could never be the little girl Candy wanted. Nikki didn’t even like men like that. Nikki hated seeing her mother go to work at night. Nikki wouldn't name her daughter after a desperate housewives actress. Nikki never saw a familiar face cheering her on at games. Nikki never had someone to turn off the lights for her. Nikki could barely apply lipstick. Nikki needed one partner to be loyal forever. Nikki wanted to be famous, not infamous, around town. Nikki wanted a mother who was there. Nikki wanted a father who cared. Nikki wanted a family to be with.   
Nikki tried to dye her hair. No one believed that was her real hair color, so they said it as too soon to re-dye. Green was a bitch to bleach anyway.  
Nikki tried putting colored contacts to mute out the pink, but they were a nuisance in games.  
Nikki changed her body type at least. Her teen years it looked like her mothers, but she put on muscle, so it was different.  
Nikki tried to never be like her mother and she succeeded. Personality wise, she was a polar opposite of her mother. Nikki was loyal, there for people and put her loved ones first.   
To family she’d always be the spitting image of candy.  
Candy was a teen mom. Junior year of high school Candy discovered her boyfriend had impregnated her. She tried to make him stay, but he just broke up with her and transferred schools. Candy had lived in a huge urban city, so Vic could just move schools. She never saw Vic again except for one time on the news. “Robber with ten thousand dollars from Wells Fargo arrested and placed in custody.”   
Candy used to tell Nikki that she changed her world, but Grandma Annie just said it was the same as always, now with Nikki tugging Candy’s skirt.   
Nikki didn’t talk to her mother much. They kept in touch, visiting on the holidays. Her mom had a boyfriend, one she’d settled with for a while now, but Nikki wasn't the biggest fan of his. He was away at night and left her alone.   
Nikki didn’t cut contact with her mom because, that’s her mom. She knew Candy was shitty at showing she cared. Nikki was more distant now.  
Nikki hoped one day she wasn't angry at the face she looked like her mother. That one day the riff could be fixed. Nikki always learned “don't burn any bridges”. That’s why Nikki was on Nerris’s doorstep. To fix their bridge before it was burned any further.   
Nerris’s door swung open. Nikki was greeted by Nerris smiling and crying. “... you’re really here.”  
“Yeah, I had trouble living without you,” Nikki smiled. They hugged. Did you even have someone go away on a trip? You don’t see them for a long time and you see their pictures on social media. You miss them. That moment when you runite is everything.   
This was that moment for Nikki and Nerris.   
Nerris let Nikki come inside.  
So, there was the elephant in the room.  
“I’m sorry,” Nerris sighed. Her eyes were big and pleading. “I’m sorry for never telling you about all the magic stuff going on, and when we got Preston into it. You’re so reasonably mad, I get that. I probably would be mad too. I’m really sorry about what happened to Max,” Nerris took a deep breathe, trying to compose herself and find the right words, “However, I need you to understand that I had nothing to do with it directly. I didn’t cause it, I was hanging out with you when it happened, and you know this. All I did was give Preston the doll. I showed him how to use it, and to not use the black pins to harm anybody. In no way do I ever encourage magic to hurt anyone, I want you to know that. Nikki... I love you. I love you so much and I don’t want to lose you. I’ve been a mess since our big fight. I’ve missed you. I don’t want to pressure you into going back into things, but I want you to think about it. Please.”  
Nikki smiled. It was the words she needed to hear. After so long. Not just and apology but a reassurance of someone being there. Nerris was there.   
“I forgive you,” Nikki whispered.   
That’s when the dam broke. The two began to cry and hug each other.  
“Nerris,” Nikki began, “I’m sorry.”  
“Why?” Nerris asked”  
“Because, I knew this was tough for you too. I know how you felt guilty but didn’t really have much to do with Max’s accident in itself. I treated you so coldly, and I’m so sorry for that. It was no wonder how in distress you were, I was so shitty to you. I’m sorry.” Nikki looked at the ground, embarrassed.  
Nerris cupped her chin with one hand and brought Nikki’s head up. “All is in the past and all is forgiven Nikki.”  
Nikki sighed in relief, “Thank you.”  
Nerris smiled, “No, Thank you.” Then they shared a tender kiss. So innocent. It felt just like them saying, “I miss you” to each other.  
They broke away and they caught up with each other. This lasted for about two hours. Nerris made hot chocolate and brought Nikki blankets.   
“You know, I think I’m going to stay the night,” Nikki chimed.  
“Fine by me.” Nerris plopped down next to her, cuddling up under Nikki’s arm. They had put on a happy movie, a kids movie to be exact, but they needed the positivity in their lives right now.   
“I remember when we first decorated this place. When you moved in.” The apartment was no longer bare and white. It still kept it;s white walls but now it was covered in things. Memories, pictures, art and one of the most notable things, Nerris’s old cape.   
Nerris decided to hang the cape a while ago, instead of keeping it couped up in a box. It was a reminder to her of the little girl that still was inside Nerris. A little girl that now Nerris was going to protect. Nerris was going to build herself up, and now Nikki was there to really help, to really keep her focused.   
Nerris felt a weight on her shoulder and turned to see Nikki asleep on her shoulder. Nerris smiled. Everything would be alright.  
When Max was in deep sleep Preston would go to see him, courtesy of David. Max always looked the most peaceful when he slept.  
“I miss you.” Preston though. He didn’t dare whisper at these moments. Preston sat besides the bed, looking at Max lovingly. “An angel.” Preston was so happy looking at Max, but it was melancholy because he knew Max didn’t want to be with him. Not anymore. Preston felt like a child. A tall child.   
He slipped his hand in Max’s, carefully.  
Then he thought about that Nerris had mentioned earlier that night. Max liked the flowers? Preston though that Max would’ve smashed them the moment he found out who they were from. That the flowers would be destroyed and Preston would just bring more.  
Maybe that’s what Preston assumed so he went crazy on the flowers. Preston looked up at the array of flowers. The wreaths and bouquets lined the room, even in the dark, the flower’s color shined through. Flowers had always been a symbol of good luck to him, of happiness or, most important of all, of thanks.  
Thanks. Why? Well, even if Max decided to leave Preston’s life, Preston thanked him. Preston thanked Max for everything he did for him by just being in his life. For showing him how to love again after Nerf, even if they were never technically lovers.   
“Do you trust me?” Max asked, hand outstretched to Preston.  
“Of course but, I’m not too fond of not being able to see,” Preston mentioned. Max was leading Preston somewhere. A surprise. Preston had no idea where they were going but when Max came to pick him up he was smiling like an absolute goofball. Preston just couldn't say no to Max could he. So now he’s walking the streets of New York City blindfolded. He felt Max’s hand in his, it made his heart sore.  
“Keep them closed!” Max warned as he took the blindfold off. “Okay now.”  
When Preston opened his eyes he was standing in front of the Richard Rogers theater. “Oh my God. Max! Did you get me tickets to Hamilton?”  
Max triumphantly held up the tickets. “Yup.” Max smirked.  
“Max that’s too much. How did you get these? Oh my goodness...”  
“Preston,” Max put his hand on Preston’s shoulder, “Chill out, I won today’s ticket lottery. You know I’m also, a broke New Yorker Also, consider this your birthday present because there's no way I'm going to top this shit.”  
“Well, it is considered. You’re so sweet.” Preston kissed Max just on the cheek.   
Max was left a blushing mess, “Preston!” Preston couldn't help but giggle, Max looked so cute in red. “Oh shut up.” Max grabbed Preston’s hand and took him inside the theater. Preston had still not stopped laughing.   
“Isn't this party just lovely?” Preston asked. He looked around that the extravaganza he helped design. Preston loved that he could express an interest and help Harrison’s dream of giving his aunt a big party.   
“Almost as lovely as you,” Max smirked before taking another sip of his soda.   
Preston gasped and blushed, making Max laugh.  
“Holy fuck Preston, you can’t be embarrassed when you set yourself up for it.”   
“Sorry it’s just, no one has given me a pick up line like that in real life.” Preston giggled. “That was so smooth, I know I could never.”  
“No wait, pause. You said no one has ever used something like that on you ever?”  
Preston nodded. “Well yeah... no one that I remember... and if they did I’d remember.”  
“Well I’m happy to be the first to give you a stupid pick up line.”  
“I wouldn't peg you for the kind of man to use pick up lines.”  
“I don’t go looking for them but Nikki runs her shitty pick up lines by us before using them on a girl so we can approve. She doesn't listen to us much though. She kind of just,” Max started imitating Nikki, “Fuck you I can do what I want.” Max laughed, “And then it dosen’t fucking work, because we told her.”  
“That... seems really right.” Preston laughed, “I‘ll have you know those all work on Nerris.”  
“Yeah I know. How do you think Nikki got a date.” Then they both laughed.  
Preston smiled, it felt so bittersweet. He just wanted a possibility for those moments to happen again.   
Anything could be possible.   
David 11:45pm  
It’s almost closing time. Are you still in the hospital.  
The buzz of the phone startled Preston. It had been so quiet that any noise at all made Preston jump in his seat, squeezing Max’s hand, but not hard enough to wake Max up.  
Preston 11:45pm  
Yes, still here.   
David 11:46pm  
Did you see the letter?  
Preston 11:47pm  
Letter?  
David 11:48pm  
On the counter? Max left it for you. I told him he should.   
Preston 11:48pm  
Thank you for letting me know  
There on the counter was it. The letter. In a messily enclosed envelope. Preston ran in through his fingers. Preston smiled, but then was struck with fear  
What is in this letter?


	12. Max’s letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter from Max to Preston, forever his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm I’m adding one more chapter 
> 
> Soundtrack 
> 
> Guillotine - Jon Bellion  
> Issues- Julia Micheals

Dear Preston,  
This is going to be fucking long, but David said I should do this to let out whatever issues I refuse to say.  
You’re kind of really shitty for doing that, but before I get all my anger out, I want you to know that I forgive you.  
Anyways, you’re fucking shitty for making a doll A DOLL out of me. Voodoo that’s fucking crazy!!!! What the hell? Voodoo!!!!  
That’s literally crazy what reasonable human being makes a doll out of their potential boyfriend, the guy their talking to? Who put you up to it? Is it that dick Harrison, or that snarky hoe Nerris? I know Nikki and Nerris are fighting,. Do you know how the fuck Harrison calmed Neil down? Only i can calm him down! How the fick did Harrison do that?! I’m telling Neil to run that’s a witch or whatever the fuck. Nikki too. I’m not going to let them go down with me. Or FUCK maybe I will! I’ll do that! A doll? Voodoo fucking doll!? Like what the fuck that’s so crazy? Are you mental A doll?!  
Sorry, I’ll stop, but I’d keep going if David didn’t fucking take away the only pen in this fucking room. A hospital only puts one pen per room? Bullshit!  
Sorry if I made you upset, though I know you think you deserve to be.  
Okay, I’m mad, and you know that. RIght now I’m mad because I’m a mad person in general, but since I meet you, everyone says it’s been different. That I have been calmer ever since I started talking to you. I haven’t seen the change in me, but I guess it must be true, if even my dad says it.  
As you can see from earlier I suck at controlling any anger I have. I’m always going to have that baggage, and I know you have some kind of baggage of your own. I can tell, you just won’t tell me Preston! It makes communication a fucking hassle. Disregarding that part that you won't tell me, you still offer to help me carry my baggage anyway. I just want to do that for you, but it’ll take a while to get back to that point if you're really going to stick around.  
Something I wanted to say, now that I’m calm, is that day, I was going to say it. That I... I can’t even fucking write it, Nikki was right. It’s so cheesy, but true. It’s hard to say.  
I heard what you were saying. All those late nights you stayed next to me, sang and spoke, I heard it. I know you care so much. Before what you did i would say your too good for me. Now, I can’t. I think it made you more human to me. I saw you as someone who was just too good for me. I let my guard down and I knew I should have never dose that.  
I never do that. Not even when David took me in. I don’t know what told me I should let my guard down a little more when it came to you.  
I used to flirt to fill a void. Or something that I didn’t need. I didn’t need to do all that, and I didn’t know that till I met you. It was all so natural and smooth. I think... it would find me when I was ready for it. I wasn't totally ready for it though. But I think it was something I needed to go through now.  
It’s not that grandest thing. You’ve always been the more extra and elaborate person I know, and that’s saying something because I also know David. But filling my room with flowers? Fucking cheesy. Am I fucking chessy for liking it? Yes. It was really sweet and that’s one of the easier unspoken truths in this letter. It’s not going tobe as long as any of yours have been. I just can’t do that. Sorry it's all over the place and unstructured.  
The doll thing, was a fuck up. On your part. I realize that. I guess when I saw that, I didn’t know what to think. I do remember thinking this whole time you were doing me harm. When I felt the stab wound. The doctors still don’t know what it is , and I know you know that more then anyone. I know you never want to do me harm. Every letter you sent with the flowers proves that. And as fucking cheesy as it sounds. I read then twice. I don’t know if I’m trying to find something when I do, but I like to read them twice.  
Something I made David swear not to tell you, is that I like to know you’re outside. I’m not ready to see you until you get this, until David tells you I left it. If I find out you’ve been sneaking around my room like a creep I'm going to fucking flip out on you. I’m getting off topic. What I wanted to say, is it’s a comfort to know that you care so much to be ready at hand in case something happens to someone who I would think hates me by now. You care and want me to be okay even if you can’t see that for yourself. You just like to know.  
I like that about you. That you care so much. It's something I kind of hate in myself, because I would never even think of doing that.   
I’m not going to ask you to stay, but I will let you. I’m going to leave it up to you. There’s no pressure that I want to put on you. Not all all. I think you’ve had enough pressure, and so have I. Guilt isn't good for anybody. Trust me, David is a man in his forties and he’s still dealing with the guilt of watching his friend die at ten. I know out thing might not be just as insane as that, that was a super extreme example, but what I mean is, it’s going to take awhile for you to work through it. As the person it happened to, I know it’s going to take a while for me too.  
I think now especially we have good support systems. However, as David says “Your circle of friends can never be too big.”  
I’m saying this. Let’s be friends for now and see where this goes again. See where our lives and relationship goes. Let’s not put any labels on this either, not that I think about it. Let's just be.  
About the thing I was going to say earlier. It was something I wanted to tell you the day of the incident. Now I know the first day of spring is going to bring up hard memories for the both of us. I wish it didn't.  
I was going to say something that still stands.  
And here it goes.  
Preston Goodplay...  
I love you.  
(Why the fuck did it take me so long to say it)  
Signed,  
Max


	13. Instant 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The back story of Preston and Nerf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!   
> So sorry for the big delay, life gets in the way. Here the new ch. the final ch should be happening soon ;)

Preston screamed. He was a senior, but he was still frail. “Please not today,” Preston tried to reason with the bully who had tormented him for years. Preston had the misfortune of ending up with Nerf in high school. He just wanted one okay first day of school. He was trying to catch up with friend but Nerf stopped him. “It’s been a while since you’ve hit me, and you’ve followed me all summer! Stop already.”  
“I’m not going to hit you, you fucking twink!” Nerf exclaimed. He could see his face getting redder, presumably in anger. “But I need ...”  
“What?” Preston asked.  
“I said I...”   
“Nerf please speak up.”  
Nerf punched the locker next to the one Preston was backed up against. Preston shook a little, and screamed. He was sure Nerf left a dent. “I need your help auditioning for the play! There I said it, happy?”  
“Well I heard it much better this time,” Preston began to be more careful with his words, fearing Nerf may become violent, “but why are you auditioning for the play?”  
Nerf sighed. “My mother wants me to be less violent. Plus, I heard the play has violence, good way to take my anger out. I believe in funneling issues into something productive... sometimes.”  
This position of being the mentor, this gives Preston an advantage. Finally, the upper hand! “I help, but you can’t beat up me or my friends anymore.”  
“You drive a hard bargain Preston, but fine.”   
Then Nerf walked away.   
Preston stood there, not sure what just happened between him and Nerf. 

The audition was packed. I guess that’s what happens when you do a play like “The Laramie Project.” Everyone in this school has heard of it, because every October, the freshman world history teacher talks about it. The case really hit her hard so she taught it.   
“How do I look?” Nerf asked.  
“You look fine Nerf,” Preston answered. It was frankly a little uncomfortable sitting here with Nerf. Many of his friends were confused as to why Nerf was here and why Preston of all people was helping him out. It was all out of fear.   
Nerf wasn't doing terrible. He had this passion and drive to him that Preston never knew he had. It perplexed Preston that Nerf never acted in his plays during camp... then again Nerf repeatedly called them shitty so that can possibly be the reason.   
The Nerf was called in, “Break a leg,” Preston mentioned.  
“What did you just say to me?” Nerf threatened.   
“It means good luck,” Preston squeaked.  
“Alright,” Nerf said as he walked in.  
“That was close,” Nerris said as she sat next to Preston.  
“It definitely was,” Preston sighed, “I’m just glad he’s not hurting any of us.”  
“That’s pretty good, but you always look either scared or very bold next to him now. It's really weird.”  
“As his mentor I get to feel that way. As a kid he formerly picked on, fear is still present. It’ll go away soon, I’m sure.”  
Nerris looked at him for a while, concerned, “Something’s not right, but it’s all up to you Pres.”  
“I know that.”  
“Doesn't seem like you’re considering it.”  
“I’m eighteen, practically an adult! I can handle it,” Preston snapped. He didn’t know where that lashing out came from, but it was this sense of maturity that he didn’t have that became his downfall.

The day of the cast list was a nerve wrecking day. Preston knew that he would get something but, he just didn’t know what. He knew he wanted to be company member Andy Paris, and to play his parts.   
Nerf wanted to be Moises Kaufman. Nerf thinks he's the man with all the credit. Moises is the playwright, but all the members of the tectonic theater company. Nerris, who was the stage manager came running out with the list and then bolted down the hallway. She was not going to stay to see any upset students who didn’t get into the show, especially not the bold ones who want to know why.   
The list read, “Andy Paris - Preston Goodplay.” Preston smiled, “Yes!” He was ecstatic and ready to be in the show.  
Nerf searched for his name and all the way the the bottom was, “Moises Kaufman - Gaylord Nurfington.”   
He started to cheer, and even sweeped Preston off his feet, but in a very different context then usual. Nerf gave Preston a hug. Then Nerf realized how kind of awkward it was and put Preston down. “Thanks for your help.”  
“No problem,” Preston said, with a little smile. Then Nerf said goodbye and Preston began to think, maybe Nerf isn’t so scary after all. 

Rehearsals were going smoothly even though everyone in the cast was hesitant of Nerf, reasonably so. Nerf had bullied most of the theater kids since Freshman year, or even farther back. Nerris and Harrison were also in the show. Though it was not their forte, the theater program was a thing they liked to do together. Harrison was doing lights and Nerris was stage manager. They had performed before but wanted to dabble in other aspects of theater.   
“Pres, can I talk to you?” Nerf asked.  
“Sure,” Preston said. As Nerf pulled him aside there were plenty of judging and watchful eyes. Preston learned to ignore them. Nerf pulled him into the backstage hall, a right space, where they were close in proximity. Though not so terrified, Preston wasn't all too thrilled.  
“They hate me don’t they?” Nerf asked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Don’t act dumb Preston, you see the way they watch me and sit far away from me.”  
“Listen, you bullied some of these kids for as long as they were in high school. Of course they’re not going to like if you try to be all buddy buddy with them Nerf.”  
“I’m trying to change okay.”  
“You have time to make them like you. Don’t worry, I know you’re trying to change but please, calm down.”   
Nerf had begun to turn red in the face. Out of frustration or something of that kind. “Sorry, I didn’t mean too.” He sounded like... a little puppy.

“Go on a date with me.” Nerf stated.   
“What?” Preston asked. It was just after closing night and Nerf came up with this demand. They were driving to the restaurant casts usually go to after the shows. Preston gave Nerf a ride, because frankly either all cars were full or some people were still scared of Nerf. They were in a taxi so Preston didn’t worry about the drivers opinion.  
“Look, I know you’re gay, and I kind of really like you. You treat me like a person now and not like someone to be scared of. No one has treated me like that in a long time, so give me a chance.”   
“Nerf, listen I don’t know what to say.” Preston sighed as the thoughts in his head whirled around. “I’ll think about it.”

“So I said yes.” Preston laughed nervously.   
“You did what now?” Nerris asked.   
“I went on a date with Nerf.”  
“Our childhood, no,no, our still bully? Preston what the fuck are you getting into!”  
“Nerris please-”  
Harrison cut Preston off. “Nerris. Preston is eighteen. If he wants to date Nerf that’s up to him. But Preston. You couldn’t pick any other guy?”  
“I didn’t pick him... he came to me.” There was a silence. A heavy air that Preston had not yet forgotten floated over the room they were in. They had a similar conversation after Nerf and Preston hung out more. It was nerve wrenching for Preston every time.  
“We only want what’s good for you.” Harrison sighed.  
“Can I at least talk about it?” Preston asked, “tell you how it went?” Harrison and Nerris looked at each other and came to a mutual agreement without words. Looking back at Preston they nodded.  
“Well he picked me up in his car, he said he cleaned it just for me. He gave me flowers, peonies. He took me out to a movie, put his arm around me the whole time. He strong but, in reality he’s... a big softie. Anyways we chatted over dinner and I learned a lot about him. Things I can’t really tell you both. Though I’d love too! He swore me to secrecy, but I can tell you this: I pitied him. I really did. I think there is something about him that’s new. I feel so drawn to him. I don’t know what to do... but I know I should figure it out in my own.”  
“I respect that,” Harrison nodded.  
“Respect what?” Preston asked.  
“The way you think that you should think this out for yourself.”  
Nerris stepped in, “As you friends, however, we don’t really approve of this guy. But it’s ultimately up to you Preston.”  
“Thank you,” Preston said. He would be grateful that they will still be by his side. His best friends were the last people he wanted to lose.  
Things had been tough the summer going into collage. Prom was a dream night yes, but you have to wake up after every dream.   
“What do you mean your going to New York?” Nerf ranted. Nerf’s track record limited his choices. It meant he had to stay in the same tiny Connecticut town.   
“Nerf, you know that’s where I’ve always wanted to be. Broadway. I want to near it, live it, breathe it, and nothing will stop me.”  
“Not even feelings. Preston I’m your boyfriend, you can’t leave me.” He sounded pleading, like a sad puppy, but Preston knew his tricks by now.   
“Nerf, please don’t be like this. It’ll be long distance.”  
“Long distance never works.” Nerf said.  
“It’s not that far away my prince. I’ll dive over every holiday.”  
Nerf punched the wall. The sudden punch almost sent Preston flying. “Don't call me my Prince when we’re fucking fighting!”   
Preston jumped, “Okay! But I don’t understand why you’re so angry! It’s just a state over!”  
Nerf slapped Preston. There was a silence. All through the relationship, Nerf had never done that. Never once laid a hand on Preston in that manner, until now. Preston would just up and run, but something in him was so paralyzed with fear he couldn't. He was reminded of all those times as a child when Nerf bullied him. It was a cycle and a trap Preston waltzed right into. “I said, long distance relationships never work.”  
“It’s too late I was already accepted and no other colleges will let me apply.” Preston tried to say this with more fight, but he sounded like a little mouse.   
“Then you wait a year!” Nerf yelled, grabbing Preston by the collar.   
It took a moment for Nerf to really realize what he was doing to Preston. It’s like Nerf went into a daze and resorted to violence. The very thing Preston was afraid of happening. Everyone told Preston he would,but Preston didn’t listen because he wanted to see the good in Nerf. So he let Nerf into his heart.   
Preston took a long while to realize that letting Nerf in was a mistake.   
He still didn’t know whose mistake it was.  
“Fuck,” Nerf whispered, and just stormed out.   
Preston walked like a zombie to get a bag of ice or frozen peas or something of that kind. The bruise didn’t go away for a couple of days.   
Nerf ended up at the community college near by. 

The next day Preston received flowers and a note from Nerf apologizing. Then a long text came in at night. Two days after the incident Nerf was on Preston’s doorstep with flowers and an apology speech.  
Lo and behold it worked on Preston.  
That bullcrap worked on him, and on so many others like him.  
“Baby, I’m sorry,” Nerf pleaded, “I will not hit you again.” He was on one knee, holding preston’s hand in his right hand and flowers on his left.  
“Ever?” Preston asked.   
“Ever.” Preston said. They shared a soft kiss.   
To Preston this was Nerf’s biggest lie.   
Preston stayed with Nerf and didn’t leave because he feared Nerf again. He felt like a child. A child who had no place to run, just helpless.   
He had lifelines, but nothing to grab them with. Preston’s family, Nerris, Harrison and everyone Preston knew eventually became concerned. When Preston finally got away from Nerf he felt bad.  
Nerf had went to jail and Preston got a restraining order against him. He’d been relieved ever since.   
Nerf now, he’s fine. He’s better. Preston had heard it from high school friend he still talked to, albeit on occasion. He found a new life. Preston wished he could look at Nerf and forgive him, but something in him stops him every time. Preston was still healing, and Nerf fucked him up forever. It would be a long while until Preston can genuinely forgive Nerf. However that day will come. One day. 

 

To say Preston was sobbing... that’s underestimating him. All the thoughts in his head were swirling like a hurricane. Questions that had been answered and others had appeared. What does this mean for them? That was the main question. He was relieved to know that Max forgave him. Preston felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. He still had so much work to do, but this was a start.   
Preston must have been crying loud because Max woke up and was just staring at him. “Preston?” Max whispered.  
Preston snapped out of whatever trance he was in, “Max!” He whispered. Then they hugged. As simple as that. They hugged even though the positioning of Max in the bed was awkward. Preston was still crying.  
“I leave tomorrow Preston... I want to start over.” He whispered.   
“Thank you.” They pulled away from the hug and just looked into each other’s eyes. Just looked for a while. Preston missed Max’s jade green eyes. He just looked and admired. Things would be getting back on track.   
Max sighed, “It’s getting late. You should go home.”   
Preston hugged Max again. “Okay.” He stood up smiling and got ready to leave. “Goodnight Max.”  
“Goodnight, Goodplay.”   
Preston smiled but before he could head out turned around, “Max?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love your eyes.”


End file.
